


【露米】芒刺（上）

by YanWNotfind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanWNotfind/pseuds/YanWNotfind
Summary: 玫瑰在十六世纪是死刑犯的标志，而今却用来形容爱情。于是我边想：如果没有杀死过去，要如何爱着对方活下去呢？





	1. 楔子：美丽世界

1952年12月6日，奥尔什丁，雪。  
离第二次世界大战结束已经过去了七年。“七”是个奇妙的数字。举一个很著名的例子：《圣经·旧约》中，上帝用七天创造了这个世界，人的罪孽被分成七种等等。《旧约》的第一卷就是《创世纪》，或许是因为，要了解任何事物，先从“从何而来”开始。  
所以，这就是为什么每一场葬礼都需要一段冗长的悼词。从出生到死亡，评论一番，哀叹一番。有那么一段时间，基尔伯特一直在计划他的葬礼，他甚至给自己亲手打了一副棺材，不过到现在为止，里面都只是放了一些纪念品。  
他没有出神太久，低低的呜咽把他的意识拉回了教堂。基尔伯特其实迟到了，等他到教堂的时候，教堂里有不少人都站着，但最后一排还留有空位。他就坐在那里。他揉着自己的太阳穴看向那个压抑哭声的老妪，他坐在离老妪三米远的地方，他认不出那是谁，但是随着哭声越来越无法压抑，基尔伯特决定去阻止一下那位难过的女士。他的头真的很胀，太阳穴一突一跳的，随着跳动他的耐心也渐渐消失了。  
钝痛之感随着心跳和脚步越发明显，而那个念悼词的中年人还在叙述死者生平，基尔伯特咆哮：天呐！这死的是谁？但是没有一个人为他的大喊大叫做出回应。他刚刚站起来的时候明显感觉到自己的腿已经麻了，所以他几乎是一步一跳地到达了对面的座位。什么人死了能念这么久悼词？他一边好奇着，一边用力地坐到老妪边上的空位上。这里这么多人，他就是认定了是这位老太太在发出恼人的哭声。  
但，她并不在哭。  
基尔伯特仔细看才发现，这不是一位老妇，而是一位妙龄少女。只是她戴着一个米黄色的老式圆礼帽，上面还有一截红丝带，这种款式已经过时很久了，帽檐把她失神的眼睛圈在灯光的阴影之下。基尔伯特想和她说话，但是长椅震了一下，有人踹了椅子一脚。他恶狠狠地回头瞪了一眼，然后就看见弗朗西斯围着一条遮去半张脸的围巾，弯着眼角和自己对视。  
他吓得差点跳起来，深呼吸一下之后，他开口问：“你能告诉本大爷你出现在这里的理由吗？”据基尔伯特所知，在这个远东打得热火朝天的冬天，弗朗西斯应该也在远东的战场上，而不是出现在这个东欧城市里。不过，就算远东不在打仗，弗朗西斯到伊万的势力范围也是不正常的。  
弗朗西斯没有回话，而是往基尔伯特边上指了一下，他的边上除了姑娘，还出现了一个孩子，女孩褐色的头发被梳成几股辫子，少见的铅灰色瞳仁里映着基尔伯特不解的脸。弗朗西斯松了下围巾，指着天花板说：“小基尔，想知道这里是哪里吗？”他手腕一转，手指指向了自己，“让哥哥我来告诉你。”在基尔伯特看来，弗朗西斯的这个表情和这个语气非常的正常，正常得有点不正常，他上一次见到这么正常的弗朗西斯还是十几年前的事情。  
“这里是你的避风港，你来过这里的。1945年你穿着单衣被伊万扔到阿伦施泰因的冰湖上，你在冰面上赤脚站了一晚上，那一晚上你在这里度过的。”  
基尔伯特对那段岁月只保留着一些记忆，那些站成一排的士兵手里的冲锋枪，还有从脚底慢慢往上攀升的麻木和僵硬，这种麻木不只是身体上的，他的内心也开始麻木僵硬了起来。从那时起，他血管和灵魂交接的地方结冰了，基尔伯特早就透过冰面沉到湖水里去了。  
在内心深处，基尔伯特一直是这么认为的——他死了。那么现在他明白了，这是谁的葬礼——这是他的葬礼。在地图上还存在普鲁士这个名字的时候，他走在田埂上，双手伸展之后能触摸到麦田里成熟的麦穗，他有了一个看似荒谬的想法：他基尔伯特也只是一株从地底发了芽，正在生长的小麦。  
他突然感到了平静或者是放松，意识到他依旧是那株小麦，他还在那片记忆中的泥土里，感受着吹动麦穗的风，注视着炊烟入云的村庄。他耸了耸肩，问：“你能先告诉本大爷那个一直说个不停的老头子是谁吗？”  
弗朗西斯的手肘顶着靠背，凑过来和基尔伯特耳语：“一位一直陪着你的人[ 普鲁士格言之一：Gott mit Uns 神与我们同在。  
]。”  
“好，本大爷知道他是谁了。那么你告诉我，我在这里干嘛？”基尔伯特语气轻松，像是在和一位老友——和真正的弗朗西斯说话一般。  
“小基尔，你的记性真差！你昨天在去莫斯科的路上被人伏击了，有颗子弹钻进了你的脑袋里。”  
这句话提醒了基尔伯特。他和菲利克斯乘的那辆车翻了之后，他经过了几回合的枪战。“哦！本大爷终于知道为什么我的脑袋这么疼了！”他顿了一下，接着抱怨，“你其实就是弗朗西斯吧，刚刚的语气和弗朗西斯嘲笑我时的语气简直一模一样！”  
“我就是你记忆中的弗朗西斯啊，一模一样是正常的。”说完，弗朗西斯又靠回了自己椅子的靠背上，再次用围巾把脸遮起来。  
原本坐在基尔伯特边上的女士抬起头来，圆礼帽下面不再是那个妙龄女子的脸，而是菲利克斯的。看见菲利克斯的时候，基尔伯特难以置信地摇着脑袋，然后笑了出来。他掀掉了菲利克斯脑袋上那个圆礼帽，拿给另一边的小姑娘戴上，姑娘开心地对他说“谢谢”。他对菲利克斯说：“至少本大爷满足了你穿女装的愿望，虽然真正的菲利克斯并不会知道。你也来这里旁听我的葬礼吗？”  
“不，你原计划是今天和我一起到达莫斯科，但是我们被伏击了。”菲利克斯手里有一块被咬过的压缩饼干，说完他看了基尔伯特一眼，越过他把饼干递给了那个正在玩礼帽的小姑娘，小姑娘朝菲利克斯甜甜地笑了一下，用礼帽接住了那块饼干。  
基尔伯特注意到了圆礼帽被翻过来之后那块暗色的斑。他立刻感到自己的呼吸停了，数秒后，窒息感就出现了。他僵硬地移动脖子，让自己不去看那个小姑娘，随即大口呼吸驱赶走窒息带来的不适。他缓了口气，窒息带来的眩晕使他脑子里的痛感放大了，他沉吟道：“本大爷的头好像更痛了，那群医生没给我打麻药吗？以前一直以为波兰的医生比俄罗斯的要人道得多，是本大爷错了。”  
“不，是麻药的药效就要过了。”  
声音从基尔伯特前面的那排椅子上传过来，他捂着脑袋抬起眼，看见伊丽莎白正转身和他说话。伊丽莎白穿着一身不属于这个时代的白色军装。有段时间基尔伯特见到身着白色军装的伊丽莎白就只想立刻翻身上马躲得远远的，但是这段时间已经过去许久了，会这么穿的伊丽莎白也只会出现在他的记忆里，还有这里。这个他用来逃避现实的地方。  
在见过前两个熟人之后，他故作轻松地和伊丽莎白打了个招呼：“贵安，男人婆。”  
“小基尔终于承认这里是你用来逃避现实的地方了？”弗朗西斯现在就坐在基尔伯特边上，那个小姑娘正戴着他的围巾坐在他腿上。面对基尔伯特被吓得跳起来的动作，他先安抚被基尔伯特吓到了的小女孩，再对基尔伯特说：“不要这么惊讶，这里的每个人都存在于你的内心，你刚刚对这里的形容简直和广播一样。”  
“你上次来这里的时候，这里还什么都没有。”菲利克斯也加入了进来，他挥动手臂示意基尔伯特看四周，“现在，这里都有一座教堂了！你说你死了，这里就举行了一个葬礼。”  
伊丽莎白在他们说话后，沉默了一会儿对基尔伯特说：“我们在这里坐得腿都麻了。基尔你能去告诉那位老先生你还活着吗？告诉他你还活着，你要走了。”  
安静，从未有过的安静。  
基尔伯特成了那个唯一一个站着的人，教堂穹顶上的图案和花纹像是活的一样在转圈，好似古代宫廷的舞会上名媛淑女们的裙摆，他的思绪也转起圈来。此时他感觉自己像是一枚转动的硬币，那些人已经消失，但是目光却都盯着他，等待着硬币停下后的结果，正面或者是反面。但结果让那些人失望了，硬币卡在了缝隙里，孤零零地立在地上。基尔伯特抬起头，他缓慢地朝教堂的中心走去，脚下的地毯湿漉漉的——这里不久前一定下过雨，基尔伯特这么想着。  
与其他人离开教堂的步伐方向相反，基尔伯特逆着人流到达了站在十字架之前的老者面前。老者的目光慈悲，而基尔伯特却没被这种慈悲所感染，他在越来越强烈的痛楚中，皱眉对老者说：“真希望您替我向老爹问好。”

1952年12月7日，莫斯科，雪。  
基尔伯特可以是个骑士，也同样是个诗人。给他一匹老马，让他独自上路，像每个故事开头一样，最终，他会带回一个长长的故事。  
每周五晚上他都会坐火车去往莫斯科，在包厢里睡一晚，醒来的时候也许能看到拉门斯科耶初升的太阳。他认为行程中最重要的就是这个短短几秒天亮的过程，他每次只有在白天代替黑夜的那几秒有片刻的宁静，在太阳升起之后，他便拉上了窗帘，等待火车到站。  
这次他没看到那个黎明。他被俄国特工连夜从奥尔什丁的医院接到了斯大林格勒的一家私人诊所里，在进行了十几个小时的开颅手术之后，又被立即送往莫斯科。特工们之所以行动如此迅速，是因为他们直属于伊万布拉金斯基，而伊万布拉金斯基不希望他周日的晚宴上有人缺席。  
在晚宴开始之前，基尔伯特醒了过来——被痛醒了。伊万和娜塔莉亚安静地站在床边，等待着他的清醒，而一个医生端着一个白色托盘走了出去。医生走路的姿势出卖了那是军医的事实。军医几步就走出了房间，但基尔伯特还是看见了托盘里那些血淋淋的纱布。剧烈的疼痛使得基尔伯特心跳加速，心脏每运动一次，他就感觉到有液体正在从头上的伤口渗出来。  
“不错，那些医生果然没有给你打太多的麻药。”伊万弯腰凑近基尔伯特伤口附近仔细查看，他刚刚让医生把缝合伤口的线给拆掉了，“文件我已经签好了，等你签过之后，伤口会好得快些。但这次的晚宴，你只能绑着绷带出席了。”  
“基尔你还真英勇啊，听菲利克斯和现场的特工说，你是因为把菲利克斯保护起来才会被跳弹打中的。”伊万用他惯常的亲昵语气说着话，良久之后，他终于检查完了伤口，“代价是你的头发已经被剃光了，等你头发长好了再回柏林吧，至于工作，你的政府和史塔西高层会全部处理好的。”  
基尔伯特因失血过多而惨白的脸上已经不能再白了，听到伊万的话，他的眼睛瞪大，像个垂死之人。他自认为，当年苏联红军进攻柏林时的他都没有现在来得绝望。伊万身后的窗子透出一道非常亮的光，在这种天气看见这么亮的天空不是什么好事，这预示着晚上的雪非常大。但是，伊万对几个小时之后的晚宴显得无比期待，眼睛亮得和外面的天空一样。  
基尔伯特在文件的末端签上名字之后，能明显感受到那种皮肉愈合带来的瘙痒感，伤口正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，这种现象在常人看来恐怖无比。他签完名之后，阅读起了这份俄语文件。这份文件是他基尔伯特还存在于这个世界上的原因。国际社会不承认东德，普鲁士被废除建制和分割。基尔伯特还在这个世界上活着是因为，伊万每周五签署一份有效期为一周的文件，每周签一份承认“民主德国”的显体是他基尔伯特·贝什米特的文件。每周一次，1947年来从未间断。读罢，基尔伯特把其中一份文件交还给娜塔莉亚，他的头已经没那么痛了，脸上也终于出现了血色。  
菲利克斯把门推开走了进来，他看见伊万的时候并不是很在意，但出于礼貌和伊万打了个招呼：“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。”伊万点头并回应了他。  
不得不说，这里的气氛已经变得有趣了。菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇和伊万·布拉金斯基，加上一个躺在床上勉强能继续称之为普鲁士的基尔伯特·贝什米特，这三个人可以凑半本东欧历史了。就算是苏联人自己都清楚，他们对波兰的厌恶，他们处在了什么样的尴尬处境中。伊万用一种虚伪的亲昵姿态站在窗户边上，窗外的天色是那么的亮，亮得他无来由的厌恶。伊万最后选择拉上窗帘。  
菲利克斯和伊万打过招呼之后不久，楼下传来了汽车引擎声，和汽车的噪音一起响起的是开门声。托里斯从一楼跑了上来，他神情焦急地对伊万说：“罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦……提前到了……”他跑得有些喘，说完之后他扶着门缓了一下。  
托里斯的紧张和他提到的那个名字都让基尔伯特攥紧了手里的被子，但是很快他反应了过来，装作不在意地抚平了那些褶皱。  
“娜塔莎，你先带埃德尔斯坦先生去我的书房吧。”伊万拉上窗帘之后，转身朝着基尔伯特的方向说，“我想精明的奥地利不会无缘无故提前到的，你也这么认为吗？”  
基尔伯特回答：“可能是为了防止自己迷路，毕竟奥地利是个丝毫没有方向感的人。”  
伊万没有继续说话，只是意味深长地笑了一下。托里斯是最后一个离开的，他出去时把房门关上了。  
菲利克斯长吁了一口气，从门边走到床边，坐到了双人床空出的那边。他抬高双腿，使它们能够晃起来。等沉默的时间足够长了，他踹掉了鞋子坐上基尔伯特边上的半边床。“我想现在伊万走得足够远了。”菲利克斯用一种刻意的、轻松的语气说道。  
“史塔西是个情报机关，本大爷知道小少爷为什么来这里。”基尔伯特已经不想再等菲利克斯主动先说正事了，“那么你呢？你干什么了苏联人和美国人都要杀你！”  
“苏联人冲着我来的，但美国人是冲你来的。”菲利克斯先抱着膝盖反驳了一下基尔伯特，随后在对方很明显不耐的眼神里继续说，“我上个月和阿尔弗雷德·琼斯通了电话，他被远东的事情给拖住了，但是依旧不希望把欧洲放在苏联人的手底下。那个时候世界大战刚刚结束三个月，人人都恨不得把‘爱与和平’贴在脸上，阿尔弗雷德给大部分欧洲国家发了名片。我照着名片打了电话，是中情局的一个欧洲中转站的电话，我等了许久才和阿尔弗雷德通话。但是，这个电话已经被克格勃知道了。”菲利克斯瞄了一眼床头柜上的台灯，那是个被装了窃听器的摆件，“我告诉阿尔弗雷德，有一个苏军的坦克旅越境南下了。”  
基尔伯特点点头，顺着菲利克斯的话分析了一下：“上个月西西里岛黑手党枪杀了几个抢了他们生意的美国人，那些人其实是中情局的特工，但是他们不是接你电话的那些人。接你电话的人就在奥尔什丁，你把本大爷叫到奥尔什丁就是为了传递一个情报，你拿‘基尔伯特·贝什米特的命’换到了什么？”基尔伯特突然想到了其他的事情，“还是说……”  
菲利克斯的表情变得古怪起来。  
“对。没错。伊万带着内务部的人盯着我打了那个电话，我把你叫到奥尔什丁是因为我要你来救我！”菲利克斯用力把台灯扫到了地上，说出最后两个词的时候，他的眼神是绝望的。他抱着膝盖缩了起来，像胎儿一样的蜷缩姿态也保护不了他，“内务部在翻找我的文件的时候发现了那张名片，那张名片是鎏金的，真金，我一直当个书签什么的。如果……如果来的人是娜塔莉亚，她朝我脑袋开枪，显体朝显体开枪，我会死的！”  
面对有些崩溃的菲利克斯，基尔伯特有些无奈地靠在枕头上，他的伤口已经结束了最初那种速度恐怖的愈合，但是他依旧觉得有些痒痒的。他用了强大的意志力才能控制自己不去摸那道疤，没了头发的他现在看上去一定很好笑，“本大爷都不知道自己会去救你，你凭什么肯定？”  
“1945年4月，柯尼斯堡投降，你把我放走了而不是交给苏军。你说你不为了战争而后悔，但是感到愧疚。一个知道愧疚的基尔伯特，一定会救我。”菲利克斯指着基尔伯特的胸口说，“你有颗柔软的心脏，基尔伯特。”他说这话的时候，红了眼睛。  
他用着极低的音量，悄悄朝基尔伯特的耳边说：“我们的命运都不在自己的手里。”  
基尔伯特内心深处传来冷笑，菲利克斯也曾强大过，曾是他少年时强有力的盟友。他对菲利克斯面露惨笑说：“这个本大爷帮不了你，我也被人拴着呢。”他用力抖动那张攸关他性命的纸，牢固的纸头发出了“哗啦哗啦”的声音，可能是纸头在尖叫。  
七天后，基尔伯特坐上了去柏林的火车。  
他手中的文件夹里有一页乐谱——贝多芬的《英雄交响曲》。一天夜里有人把这页乐谱从他的门缝下面塞到了他的房间里，基尔伯特知道，那个人就是罗德里赫。他们偶尔会对生命进行比喻，他和罗德里赫第一次呈现出了默契，他们一致认为，生命犹如一篇正在谱写的乐章。  
生命如歌、如诗。基尔伯特坐在车厢里，目光穿过走动的上百名旅客，注视着车站庭柱上的那个石英钟，他看着分针和秒针的运动忘记了自己该干什么。  
他只是盯着那根正在画圆的秒针，想起了罗德里赫，他的小少爷。一个事件是一个节点，这些节点最后都变成了一个一个跃然纸上的音符，当这首曲子奏响，他们才会真真切切地意识到，他们正在合奏。  
基尔伯特在战争的间隙中未曾思考过，爱情因何而出现。在第二次世界大战结束之后，他思考起了这个问题。基尔伯特赤脚站在了那片阿伦施泰因的冰湖上，他躲进了那个内心世界的时候，他就开始思考这个问题了。  
第一次的时候，他在那里没有找到罗德里赫。  
时隔七年，就像完成一个轮回，基尔伯特再次回到了那座他心中的城市。他依旧没有见到罗德里赫。他已经意识到了——他居然懦弱地不愿意见到罗德里赫。就像他拿到了乐谱却不敢开门一样，他不敢。  
基尔伯特沉入了冰湖湖底，他伴随着无数亡魂沉入湖底。基尔伯特是个教徒，虔诚地相信着天堂的存在。他也把这个看作一种自我安慰：如果人死后没有灵魂，那么作为有着几乎永恒生命的国家显体就只能一次又一次地看着一个人离开，他们的离开将会是永远的离开。但是如果有灵魂的存在，那么他们迟早都会再见的。  
所以他不畏惧死亡，只是畏惧见到罗德里赫。  
他的畏惧源自亏欠，出发于自责——他毁了那个能安心弹琴的罗德里赫，他想赔偿罗德里赫的自由。只是，他的一切“不愿意”随着时间变成了畏惧，他沉入水中，看不见天光。  
随着秒针和分针重合，火车发动了。基尔伯特活动了下坐僵的骨头，在确认无人跟踪和监听之后，他在身后的墙上敲出了一段暗号：弗朗西斯。  
对方回应：好久不见，基尔伯特。  
暗号的解码方式就是那张乐谱。罗德里赫已经开始接触联合国了，基尔伯特朝着窗外的冰原大地露出了一个轻松的笑容。  
在波兰境内的一座火车站大厅里，基尔伯特背对着弗朗西斯，他摁下钢琴的白键。“指尖摁下琴键，琴键带动琴弦，琴弦颤动发声，所以弗朗吉，你也只是个开始人物，接下来的一切都是顺理成章的因果关系。”他顿了一下，继而摁下边上的那个琴键，“如果我摁错了，那么钢琴就会发出错误的声音，国家有时候也是一架钢琴。”  
弗朗西斯双手抱臂，有些愠怒地说：“你特地把我叫到这里就为了听你长篇大论吗？切入正题吧，我们认识得够久了。”  
基尔伯特无所谓地耸耸肩：“这些话也不是本大爷想出来的，这是以前罗德里赫对我说的，我听说，你现在和他谈得还不错。”  
“你什么时候和罗德里赫有联系的？也对，苏联也占领了一部分的奥地利，你们都在伊万的手底下。”弗朗西斯嘲笑着基尔伯特，他在试图激怒对方。  
“你别想激怒本大爷，然后从我这里知道你想知道的。我们认识得足够久了。”基尔伯特扯了下嘴角，挑明了弗朗西斯的用意，“小少爷要我告诉你，‘演奏者、调音师、听众和最早的制造者，这些都是与钢琴息息相关的人，难道因为演奏者奏响了死亡之曲，我们就应该把钢琴也烧掉吗’？”  
“基尔伯特，你不就是这个问题最明确的答案吗？”弗朗西斯的问题尖锐至极。  
“很明显，本大爷还没死，毕竟还在你面前活蹦乱跳呢。要本大爷给你弹一首《马赛曲》吗？”基尔伯特动作流畅地弹出了《马赛曲》的前奏，“我们都对这个答案心知肚明，对于1947年发生的事情，你与本大爷之间应该不用这么讳莫如深吧，毕竟我们也是当事人。本大爷把橄榄枝传给你了，任务也完成了，如果有需要本大爷会再来的。”  
在基尔伯特走过自己边上的时候，弗朗西斯拽住了他：“你要记住，基尔伯特你要记住，哥哥帮你是为了你曾经尽力保全我，我在报答你。”他看着基尔伯特红色的眼睛，那团红色如今已经是一片平静，“但是，这次我弗朗西斯先来，记得报答我。”

 

铁幕低垂，但是仍旧挡不住人们仰望时看见天空。黎明依旧让人充满希望，这个黎明之后，我会直视太阳的升起。  
在下一个白天推开黑夜或是星空代替蓝天的时候，我赞颂这个美丽世界。  
严冬、白雪、危险、命悬一线，都只能让本大爷期待春天的到来。  
——基尔伯特·贝什米特 《日记》


	2. 樱花乱

“我不是个政治家，我是个小说家，成名作是《战争与和平》。”  
“这么巧，我的成名电影也是《战争与和平》。”  
世界舞台上的重重帷幕被人拉上了，历史的坐席上空无一人。幕布后面传来的声音，像是历经岁月摩擦后的磁带所发出的失真的声音、尖锐且富有喜剧感。  
日历被风吹得发出“哗啦哗啦”的声音，本田菊拿着一支笔在今天的日期上画个圈。从几年前开始，他养成了一天在日历上画一个圈的习惯。他看着院子里树枝上的新叶和日历上的数字，呢喃道：“已经这个时候了啊，春天就要结束了。”本田菊是一个人住，他不喜欢与秘书和上司同住，只是偶尔会请人来打扫一下闲置的房间。  
走去餐厅的路上，走廊上的皮鞋印提醒本田菊，他现在已经不是一个人住了。木板被踩着发出一些响动，越是靠近餐厅这种响动越不明显，餐厅里声音太大了。细小的声音会被大的声音掩盖，这与很多东西同理。  
新年之后不久，这里住进了一位客人，正在打仗的合众国化身的显体——阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，他的卫队也跟着住在了这里。卫队住在了很边缘的地方，有自己的厨房、餐厅和操场。本田菊极少和他们打交道。  
“不好意思打扰了，美国先生说今天会有客人来。”他只是传达一下阿尔弗雷德的话，“无论是谁，都请不要开枪，也不要惊动别人。”  
午后，阿尔弗雷德趴在桌子上小眠了一会儿，他在半梦半醒的时候闻到了花香，他眯着眼睛分辨出本田菊正在矮桌上摆点心这件事情。是的，这里是东京。阿尔弗雷德的额头和手臂的皮肤贴到了一起，皮肤分开的时候细微的疼痛让他打起了精神。他甩了一下自己已经发麻的手臂，戴上压在文件上的眼镜问：“菊，今天的点心是什么？”  
桌子上有两碟黄色的像是芝士蛋糕的点心和一小瓶酒，本田菊笑着回答：“这是在下试着做的小米糕，这酒的度数很低，就算是您也可以尝尝看。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，就本田菊的最后几个字反驳道：“本来就不是什么小孩子了，酒我当然能喝了！”本田菊看着面前笑容灿烂的国家显体，再看看面前的那碟点心，希望阿尔弗雷德不会一个人吃两碟点心，那样就太撑了，这是给稍后的访客准备的。  
本田菊用袖子捂住嘴巴咳嗽了几下，阿尔弗雷德再想询问本田的身体情况时，电话响了。本田菊走之前把空掉的碟子收走了，合上门之前，他说：“客人到的时候在下会再送些茶水来的。”  
阿尔弗雷德想了一下，客人？对哦，今天还有客人。  
院子里的樱花开得极其繁盛，像是戏剧的最后高潮时所呈现出的、让人惊艳而惋惜的最后一幕。这个院子里的樱花一直是本田菊亲自照顾的，开得比其他地方都要好。本田菊放下东西，在廊下坐了一会儿，安安静静地看着樱花。阿尔弗雷德听见本田菊的说话声，他正在和亚瑟通电话便没有仔细去听，等他出来的时候，本田菊已经走了又回，还把原本散了一地的花瓣扫成了一堆，本田对他说：“美国先生，这季的樱花就要凋谢了，请您好好欣赏。”  
阿尔弗雷德坐到了走廊的地板上，问：“菊，这花明明开得这么好，你怎么知道它就要凋谢了呢？”  
本田菊的扫把在地上划出两道弧，目光落在远方的某处，语气一贯漠然地回答：“因为在下已经看它花开花谢很多年了，无论多少作者写这种现象的凄美或者悲壮，都只是树在遵循自然法则。”  
阿尔弗雷德托腮思考片刻，问：“你为什么不试试做点延长花期的药水之类的。”本田菊被阿尔弗雷德的话问愣了，他捂着嘴，肩膀一颤一颤地笑着：“真是个没人想过的好主意，但是在下并不贪恋这花期，既然无人贪恋又为什么要去勉强它呢。”  
“菊你是个自私的人呐，明明这棵不结果实的花树的价值就是开花，只是你觉得不用延迟花期就让它短短几周就结束了花期。”阿尔弗雷德说这话的时候神情相当得认真，同时也带着一种憧憬。  
本田菊转身看向樱树说：“在下的确是个自私的人，也许在下还能在这个世界上呆上很长时间，但是在过去的很多年里我靠着等待来年的花期来度日。”话到这里，本田菊顿了一下，他看到阿尔弗雷德不为所动地捏着下巴，“在下活得总会比它久的，它是我与过去的唯一联系，比起改变它，在下更加希望直到它枯萎、腐烂，它都是这么一棵只有短暂花期的树！”  
冷静、木然，这是本田菊的常态，就算是在被斥责之后他都会思考一下再说话，但是现在他被激怒了。本田菊少见的情绪外露，让阿尔弗雷德感到有些惊讶，他看着本田，他想起来也就十年之前，这个人、这个国家也曾经非常疯狂。  
电话铃声打断了阿尔弗雷德，他站起来抖了抖自己的衣服，说：“以后再和你聊这个好了。”阿尔弗雷德动作迅速地走回房间，坐到电话机前。打这通电话的弗朗西斯非常镇定，他语气平静地说：“去东京的那个，不是王耀。”  
阿尔弗雷德一只手捏紧了电话，他深吸一口气：“布拉金斯基今天刚刚登上飞往维也纳的飞机，弗朗西斯你真的没有神经错乱吗？”他第一个想到的是匍匐在欧亚大陆北方的前战友，很明显弗朗西斯也想到了，随后传来的声音压抑着不小的怒气：“哥哥我啊，已经快被逼疯了，你不知道吗？”的确，再打下去就要调动欧洲的驻兵了，伊万在这个时候前往中欧，换了自己在弗朗西斯的处境里也会疯掉的。  
电话那头的弗朗西斯不知道又说了什么，法国口音的英语和飞快的语速让阿尔弗雷德听得一头雾水，而且弗朗西斯没有给阿尔弗雷德发问的机会就挂掉了电话。阿尔弗雷德摔下了已经忙音的电话，他的力道足够让他把黑色的座机话筒砸成两截，因此这个座机报废得理所当然。原本想再去院子里透透气的他在拉开房门之后，看见了站在院子里的伊万。  
伊万对于阿尔弗雷德来说意味着战争的未完成，他急于吞下这个世界用了近百年的时间结出的果实。因为对财富、权利和土地的渴望，终究致使两次把全世界推到血腥深渊中的战争的爆发。如今的和平，阿尔弗雷德可以自信满满地说这是他的成就，他结束的战争。当然，其他国家也有资格说这是自己的功劳，在这些声音中，一些话来自一个联盟，来自阿尔弗雷德曾经的战友，来自苏维埃，来自伊万·布拉金斯基。  
看，他露出了笑容，同时展露出獠牙。  
伊万头发上有几片花瓣，天真的笑容像包裹着蜜糖一般，甜得让阿尔弗雷德发腻。光看年龄来说，伊万比阿尔弗雷德大了很多岁，但是光看相貌的话，伊万的娃娃脸占了很大的便宜。  
阿尔弗雷德对伊万说：“老伙计，你迟到了。”  
伊万笑着问：“你很着急吗？小朋友。”  
呵，多么熟悉的称呼。伊万想起来了刚刚抵达战场的阿尔弗雷德总是给自己和其他盟军惹麻烦，弄得亚瑟一边担心美国在欧洲势力扩大，一边又要照顾好这个年轻的显体，他那段时间简直心力憔悴。最后，亚瑟只好让阿尔弗雷德去亚洲。伊万还记得，亚瑟右手扛枪，左手提着阿尔弗雷德的领带把他塞进机舱里时，阿尔弗雷德那种现在看不见的慌张。他想起了那段往事，心里想着“真是比现在还要可爱”。伊万背在后面的手里提着一个纸袋子，他把袋子拿到前面摇了摇说：“给你带了点特产。”  
阿尔弗雷德靠在了门框上，双臂在胸前交叉语气讽刺地问：“哇喔，苏联的特产？AK47、伏特加还是有自杀倾向的诗人？”他很明显在克制自己的不快，“我不喜欢伏特加和诗人，你准备给我来一枪吗？”他沉默着观察伊万的脸色，“我更喜欢美国的特产，比如可乐。”  
伊万抓着纸袋子，皱着眉头看似苦恼地问：“你原来想吃子弹吗？不好意思，子弹你得花钱买。”伊万用他特有的软糯的声音和上扬的语调说这话，“只是些你喜欢的酒心巧克力，我以为你会猜到的，真是可惜。”  
酒心巧克力，该死的酒心巧克力！  
当年在东线战场上美方提供的补给物资被毁，伊万翻遍了废墟只找到两盒铁皮盒装的酒心巧克力和一个作为显体而侥幸逃生的阿尔弗雷德。因为高温，包裹在巧克力中的酒漏了出来，阿尔弗雷德每次见到伊万还能闻到这股酒香混合巧克力的味道。  
甘醇混合着的甜美气息是硝烟中最短暂的暧昧，伊万能肯定只是过了短短的三天，爱意破土而出在冻土上疯狂滋长。他们一路向西前往驻地，他们是战场上仅存的高等动物，那个地方只有他们。彼此的心跳声是他们前进的鼓点，是精神开始脱离身体的信号。暗红色的伤口、凝结了血块的军装和只有忍耐的痛处，让这段记忆显得格外悲壮，而被对方哺入口中的食物给阿尔弗雷德内心深处的那根蜡烛点上了火。  
阿尔弗雷德甩了甩头，把这段回忆扔进保险柜里。他回答：“不错，我喜欢这个。”虽然短时间内他都不想吃甜食，“不过你能透露一下谁去了维也纳吗？”阿尔弗雷德自负自己的情报是不会出错的，同时给伊万一个信号：我正在监视你，不要试图轻举妄动。  
“只是个替身而已，你的情报机关真是容易上当。”炫耀，伊万明目张胆地炫耀自己的手下的能力。他弯腰把长靴脱掉，穿着厚厚的袜子踩上了地板，右手搂住阿尔弗雷德的腰使他脱离门框，“关门。”他在把阿尔弗雷德带进房间之前轻声说。阿尔弗雷德反手一用力“唰”的一声，移门被合上了。  
“你来做什么？”阿尔弗雷德询问伊万的用意，他仔细打量伊万的着装，黑色的长大衣下面可以藏两把以上的枪。“只是无聊来看看你。”伊万扫视了一下这个房间，他已经发现了五个藏枪的地方了，你可真是危险啊，美利坚。“也顺便…”伊万顿了一下，“…来看看你。”  
伊万说后半句话的时候抬起了头，露出了他的眼睛。阿尔弗雷德大拇指的手指甲一下一下地抠着自己的食指，他在斟酌伊万的回答，同时在保持自己的镇定，他吃不准伊万在想什么。过分亲昵的动作、勾起回忆的食物还有暧昧不明的眼神，你究竟想从这里得到些什么？俄罗斯。阿尔弗雷德考虑了一下诸多可能性，先一步发难：“看来王耀不打算停战了。那你准备作为红色阵营的领头羊来讽刺我的止步不前吗？”  
伊万的笑纹从眼角朝上扬起来，他说道：“你还能继续吗？因为我的替身前往中欧的事情，弗朗西斯没有来找你当面问罪真是太可惜了。”伊万脱下了自己的围巾放到了衣架上，又往衣架上挂着的阿尔弗雷德的外套里放了一粒巧克力。“我可是来发挥国际共产主义精神，怕可怜的小琼斯没等到客人不开心特地来陪你的。”等他走回阿尔弗雷德边上的时候，他动了个坏心思。  
伊万咬开了一块巧克力，粘稠的酒精夹心沾上了嘴唇和牙齿，他凑近舔舐对方的嘴唇，使得阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇泛起一片水色，舌尖勾勒唇形，眼神正在请示下一步动作。阿尔弗雷德对甜味的追求不大，从婴儿吃甜会笑而吃苦会哭闹这件事情看得出，甜被味蕾喜欢着。他舔了一下唇，看着伊万的眼睛说：“味道不错。”  
巧克力和酒精的味道漫在口腔中，被香甜气息引导，阿尔弗雷德觉得有些馋。伊万的舌头又送来了一些巧克力，阿尔弗雷德松开牙齿含住了巧克力和柔软的舌头。他的手一下一下地向上推着伊万的衬衫，很快伊万觉得腰际有些冷，阿尔弗雷德把手贴到了他露出的皮肤上，那里有一道还没消除的疤。伊万摁住了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，结束了这次的“喂食”，他知道阿尔弗雷德的小动作。“你真喜欢揭人疮疤，你准备从那里抠出血来吗？”伊万眯着眼睛问。  
“嘿，如果不是我当时击中了基尔伯特的肩膀，他的那一枪打穿了的绝对不是你的肾。”阿尔弗雷德重重地用指甲摁了一下伊万的伤疤，“而是你的脑袋。”他得意地看着伊万皱紧的眉毛，他亲吻了伊万疼痛和阴郁聚结的地方，“所以报答我，用你剩下的、完好的那只肾。”  
伊万抱着阿尔弗雷德想把他推到书桌上去，阿尔弗雷德却拽着伊万的袖子把他带到了书橱那里：“桌子上可都是重要文件，你可不能看。”伊万解开了阿尔弗雷德的扣子，入眼的是不曾被战争灼伤的皮肤和锻炼得当的肌肉，他摇摇手指像个纽约街头的俄罗斯流氓：“不不不，你居然觉得你脱光了躺那里我还能偷看文件，你高估我了。”  
阿尔弗雷德是真的没想到伊万的纸袋居然除了巧克力这种特产，还有其他的东西，他看着那管润滑剂，讽刺道：“你还真是有备而来，嗯哼？”  
伊万咬开了润滑剂，吐掉了盖子回答说：“见你我怎么可能不做足准备，转过去。”然后，他半跪在地上对着阿尔弗雷德的小穴开始进行扩张，等到阿尔弗雷德都有感觉了，手指手指也从一根变成三根的时候，伊万招呼都不打地进入了阿尔弗雷德。  
饶是扩张做得很好，两个人的第一次也是相当痛苦。在书橱的玻璃上阿尔弗雷德能看清伊万张痛苦的脸，却选择性忽略了自己狰狞的面容和眼角的泪花。“啊……”伊万的手隔着衬衫揉搓乳头，酥酥麻麻的感觉让阿尔弗雷德松开了牙齿，暴露了自己的一个敏感点。伊万用力一扯，阿尔弗雷德立刻往前挺胸、抬腰：“啊……疼……”伊万趁机整根埋入，阿尔弗雷德不免要发出一些微弱的抗议声。  
伊万的动作非常有技巧，时深时浅的进出带动小穴的吞吐，在这种行为的指引和诱导下，阿尔弗雷德越来越放松，伊万很快就能在后面任意进出。因为软膏的缘故，还没有射过的穴口有一些像精液的粘液在抽插的时候顺着大腿弄脏阿尔弗雷德的裤子。流体在大腿上的感觉让阿尔弗雷德更加敏感地缩紧了小穴，肠壁紧紧地包裹着肉棒。抽插速度越来越快，但是却每次都擦着阿尔弗雷德的敏感点过去。“哈……啊嗯……给我……找敏感点啊！北极熊！”阿尔弗雷德在这种百爪挠心的情况下几近崩溃。  
“我第一次和男人做，体谅我一下吧。”伊万朝玻璃那里笑着说，他知道阿尔弗雷德看得见他的表情。  
我难道不是第一次被人上吗？阿尔弗雷德虽然这么想，但是不想让伊万知道这种事情，丢人。“好吧，你现在慢慢地出去一下……慢慢地进来，我叫你停的时候，你停的位置就是我的敏感点？Understand？”阿尔弗雷德提议道。  
伊万像是听从阿尔弗雷德的建议一样，慢慢退出去。“听上去不错……”伊万说这话的时候，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气：“很好……啊——！”然后下一秒惊声尖叫，伊万整根快速地插了进去：“不过我拒绝你的提议，阿尔弗。”“你是想自己找吗！混蛋！”阿尔弗雷德的叫骂声变成了嘴边的一连串的呻吟，伊万又整根抽出，穴口被撑开还微张的时候，又一下进去，反复几次弄得阿尔弗雷德快神志不清了。  
伊万抓住阿尔弗雷德的腰，用像是开玩笑一样的语气说道：“现在是属于派遣侦察兵的阶段吧。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿回了一个字“滚”。  
“哦~猜猜看我现在想到了什么？你们美军赖以生存的公路，而我正驾驶着坦克在路上和你正面相遇。”伊万一边大力冲击，一边和阿尔弗雷德开玩笑，虽然是他单方面的调戏，但他乐此不疲，“坦克的履带能克服困难地形，就像这样！”。持续碾压敏感点让阿尔弗雷德小穴越来越紧地夹着肉棒，而伊万也确认了阿尔弗雷德的敏感点，他的动作和他的话让阿尔弗雷德几近崩溃。  
“哈啊……闭嘴！”。  
能让伟大的合众国发出那么色情的声音的地方，“呵，”伊万笑出声来，“你面对炮台也面不改色的样子真是英俊极了，阿尔弗。”阿尔弗雷德被伊万的笑声吓得脸都白了，听见第二句话的时候全身血液直往脑门上冲，他一下就脸红到了耳朵根上。  
伊万坏心眼地一次又一次地撞击敏感点。“啊…嗯……不…伊万……不要了……”阿尔弗雷德摇头呻吟着，眼镜下面雾气朦胧，泪痕一道一道地在脸上呈现出来。激烈的快感侵蚀着理智的弦，“啪”的一声，书橱因为阿尔弗雷德的动作而倾斜了，阿尔弗雷德惊吓中夹紧了小穴，伊万被突如其来的事情紧张了一下，随后被小穴夹得射了出来。与此同时，书橱没有门的架子上的东西开始往下掉，伊万俯下身一下抱住了阿尔弗雷德，一本厚重的词典在他背上留下了一道印子。  
书橱顶到了房梁，发出一声巨响，震落了梁上的灰尘木屑，这些东西全都飘到了伊万的头发和背上，他砸吧了下嘴从阿尔弗雷德里面退了出去，阿尔弗雷德腰酸腿软地奋力挣扎着离开危险地带之后，等他发现后面的东西控制不住地流了出来的时候，他的脸烫得像是高烧病人，他拿起花瓶恶狠狠地砸向始作俑者。  
伊万接住了花瓶，甩了一下头上的灰尘，随后他动作优雅而亲昵地走过来，用手指摩擦阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇：“抱歉，我很想帮你清理一下，但我离开的时间到了。”摆钟不识时务地敲响了钟声，“你说我要不要给你留只鞋子？”答案显而易见，他亲吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，“那么给你留个吻吧，阿尔弗。”

本田菊合上大门的时候，伊万的秘书给伊万拉开了车门，身后阿尔弗雷德的卫队神情严肃地等待那扇门的关闭。本田菊神情淡然地拴上了门，门缝中最后的画面是一个孤零零的空镜。  
伊万走了以后阿尔弗雷德去浴室把自己弄干净，却发现自己出血了，红色的血在热水里悠闲地打几个转，然后慢慢消失。“北极熊他到底来干嘛？”阿尔弗雷德刚刚未曾感觉到的钝痛突然间直击心脏，他差一点就晕死在浴室里。阿尔弗雷德趴在浴桶边沿喘了会儿，等到头不痛了他又浸回了水里，扭动身体看见伊万的暴力行为在他腰上留下了一大块淤青，脑袋和木桶发出一声响，阿尔弗雷德自语道：“他背后被书砸到了，算是平局吧。”  
天黑之后，阿尔弗雷德用秘书处的电话和白宫开了一个电话会议，上司暗示性地问他，是否要回国。阿尔弗雷德说自己要等到战争结束，再休息一段时间再回国。他敏锐的听觉听到了电话那头被阻隔过的议论声，他觉得像是有一个初学者在他耳边拉小提琴，熟练的演奏者才能使琴声优美，而新手却往往只能发出刺耳的噪音。阿尔弗雷德知道他需要时间来和演奏者磨合，所以他最后改口了，说：“我坐明天下午的飞机回来。”

本田菊的日历上又多了一个圈，他所住的房间和阿尔弗雷德的院子隔着一堵围墙，他能看见已经冒出新芽的樱花。今天下午阿尔弗雷德就要回国，他想给花树做一次彻底的养护。当本田菊走到阿尔弗雷德所住的院子，他看见阿尔弗雷德正在院子树下喂蚂蚁。  
阿尔弗雷德昨天半夜里把伊万带来的那些巧克力吃掉了一大半，早上一时兴起就拿了一个来喂蚂蚁。“菊，你昨天让警卫都不要开枪。”阿尔弗雷德问话的时候正在用树枝拨地上的巧克力，蚂蚁立刻转了个方向向着食物的方向走，“你果然没说错，今天树上已经没有花了。”  
阿尔弗雷德的秘书已经收拾完了这个院子里的东西，是阿尔弗雷德该踏上归途的时候了。  
本田菊看了眼新叶，没有对阿尔弗雷德话语中的怀疑作出解释，毕竟他只是转达的人而已。他盯着飘到地上的花瓣，语气平淡地回答：“在下只是转达了您的意思。”树叶沙沙作响，枝丫上已经看不到花了，本田菊像是轻声怅然道：“樱花花期很短，但这种花是非常适合和恋人一同观看的。”  
严冬过去之后的春日绽开的樱花，犹如纯净之爱。


	3. 变化的眼睛

阿尔弗雷德新年之后又陆陆续续收到了不少来自伊万的信，这种通过正规渠道的信件往来持续到了三月，联邦调查局是没有权限去翻阅阿尔弗雷德的信件的，所以在排除是危险品的可能之后，它们就会和其他的信件一起被送到阿尔弗雷德的书桌上。  
三月一日之后，阿尔弗雷德的机要秘书从四位增加到了六位，乔治也不再担任秘书长的职务，秘书长的位子暂时空了出来。秘书处有了一定的权限去阅读一些公民的感谢信，再替阿尔弗雷德写回信，署名统统是——相关部门。  
阿尔弗雷德在去年时收到了第一封来自伊万的信。阿尔弗雷德他们吃完了晚餐，他正准备和弗朗西斯一起沿着河岸散步回酒店，一个孩子就拿着一个信封跑了过来。饭店在唐人街附近，西历的新年对里面的那群黄皮肤影响不大，那个孩子把信封塞给了阿尔弗雷德，然后摊开手掌小嘴里蹦出一个单词“Mally”。  
“哇喔，难道小阿尔在伦敦还有个叫莫莉的情人？”弗朗西斯的眉毛挑了一下，坏笑着开阿尔弗雷德的玩笑，“亚瑟知道你勾搭上英国妞的事情吗？”  
“如果是真的，那么亚瑟刚刚绝对会忍不住问我的。”阿尔弗雷德把信封在自己手里翻来覆去地看，还凑过去闻了一下，然后他朝弗朗西斯撇撇嘴，“我不认识叫莫莉的姑娘，我周围唯一的女生就是我的机要秘书艾莎。”  
“Mally！”小孩子神情焦急地看向唐人街的灯笼，像是着急回家，“Mally！”他好像还不会说英文，原本就有高原红的脸被憋得更加红了。  
阿尔弗雷德把信放到大衣口袋里，然后问：“Money？”他得到了男孩一个猛点头作为回应。他拿出了自己的钱包，抽了一张面额为一百的美钞。男孩欣喜地想要去接那张钱，阿尔弗雷德又把手伸了回去，问边上的弗朗西斯：“弗朗西斯，你有英镑吗？零钱。”  
弗朗西斯突然被叫到还先愣了一下，之后才拿出了钱包，给了孩子五张面额为十的英镑：“小阿尔你为什么要给他零钱？”  
“小孩子拿着一张大面额钞票很容易引起其他人的注意吧……”阿尔弗雷德一直看着那个孩子跑进了一家店里才收回目光，“还给你，换成英镑应该差不多吧。”阿尔弗雷德把美钞递给弗朗西斯。  
弗朗西斯把钱放到钱包里，期间扫了眼露在阿尔弗雷德口袋外面的信封，认出是波西米亚的纸，用的是羽毛笔，他觉得有些好笑，就说：“这种信息传递方式真是非常复古啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有作答而是敷衍地点点头，他刚刚在信封里闻到了一种熟悉的花香——百合的味道。而且信封上的火漆印也明确地告知了他这封信来自于哪里：红色的双头鹰正在白色的信封上张开翅膀。  
“小阿尔你要是着急的话就走快点吧，哥哥我想慢慢走回去。”弗朗西斯察觉到了阿尔弗雷德想要快点回去的小心思。他注视着阿尔弗雷德的身影消失在桥尾最后一盏路灯的光线外，黑暗中天空闪了一下，一朵烟花率先在古老的雾都午夜炸亮，潮湿的风裹挟着硝烟味吹掉了弗朗西斯早已松松垮垮的发带，“有烟花表演啊，真可惜呀……”  
被吹乱了的发丝迷住了视线，面对正拿着两把伞的亚瑟，弗朗西斯提高了音量：“……哥哥我又是和你一起过年，粗眉毛！”  
“再感恩戴德点，臭胡子！”

收到的第一封信让阿尔弗雷德有些期待，但是内容让他气得不行，但是当他面色发红得把卡片撕烂的时候，脑子里却都是伊万临走时的那个吻。更要命的是他居然连伊万当时的眼神都想起来了。那个眼神是一个刚刚经历性事的人不应该有的纯净，紫色的虹膜下是深入骨髓的深情。  
阿尔弗雷德当时还不知道这是个危险的想法，虹膜之下有的只是一堆神经而已。只是他自己带着爱情所以才看见对方眼底的深情，因为自己爱着伊万而希望伊万也爱他，这种想法实在是太危险了。  
在收到第四封信之后，阿尔弗雷德写了回信，大意是不要把他当做小姑娘，有本事就来纽约当面找他。  
这封信寄出去一周之后，就在一个和今夜一样的不眠之夜，他接到了一个电话，电话那头只有轻微的呼吸声，一分钟之后这个电话就挂了。接下来他就再也没有收到过有字的信件，只有一些照片和手绘的卡片。他喜欢卡片多一些，是一些手绘的花草，不过颜料和纸张应该是特制的，带着点香味，散发着香气的卡片像是精美的艺术品。  
阿尔弗雷德看着书房里的那个电话，那是个二战时期的产物。第二次世界大战结束了一个旧的时代，开启了一个新的时代。  
美国稍微幸运些，大西洋在让新大陆与世隔绝之后，再一次把欧洲的战火隔在了美洲之外。1954年，阿尔弗雷德看着已经空荡荡的轮椅，想要回忆起当时自己是为什么会去参战的。他年轻、有钱，有足够的资本坐在椅子上旁观欧亚板块上空的硝烟，直到有人在南美洲和太平洋上玩小花样，这触怒了这个年轻的国家。他参战了，他向全世界宣布，他美利坚来了。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，来了。  
二战之后，美国得到的重视和发言权被推上了一个新的高度，在这个高度，他平视看见的是苏联。苏联的高度是数百万苏联红军的牺牲和足以踏平欧洲的坦克群撑起来的，柏林国会大楼上的红旗是欧洲的止战符，一面被鲜血浸透的红旗。对于战争的结束，苏维埃功不可没。  
伊万·布拉金斯基，功不可没。  
这两个国家联手的时候，都打着“世界和平”的旗号，现在又打着“世界和平”的旗号互相对立。  
那个电话从1946年开始就再没响过，阿尔弗雷德一直暗示自己那只是个装饰品。在那个午夜，它响了一下，正好常年不回华盛顿的阿尔弗雷德偶然地回到了华盛顿，又正好当时阿尔弗雷德非常难得的正在书房，他又凑巧在休息，更加巧合的是速溶咖啡和水壶就在电话边上，这一切的正好、凑巧、偶然让阿尔弗雷德能在这个电话挂断之前接起来。上帝偶尔给你的惊喜——许多个巧合凑在了一起。

阿尔弗雷德揉着太阳穴在书房里走来走去，焦躁不安的情绪笼罩着他。“该死的伊万·布拉金斯基！”他轻声地咒骂了一声，他不能骂得太大声否则会被秘书听见，他现在的六个机要秘书一起轮班，除非他在睡觉否则都有秘书在值班。  
他觉得头实在是太痛了，他想睡一会儿好让自己休息一下，他探出脑袋对正在值班的秘书说：“艾莎，我需要睡一会儿，四个小时后叫醒我。”晚班的秘书需要安排阿尔弗雷德新一天的日程，听见这话的时候，戴眼镜的姑娘只是点点头，并没有说话。  
四个小时后，阿尔弗雷德被艾莎叫醒了，他朝艾莎点头致谢，并且迅速地窜进洗手间刷牙洗脸。当他推开书房的第一扇门，他看见艾莎的位置上坐着一位未曾谋面的女士，她穿着黑色的职业装，褐色的长发被盘在脑后。她没有喷香水，笑容非常得体。她站过来伸出手来向阿尔弗雷德自我介绍：“你好，我是您的新秘书长，佐伊·诺顿·李。”  
阿尔弗雷德问道：“爱尔兰裔？”  
“是的，我的国家。”佐伊微笑着回答，“您今天的信件和行程安排已经在书桌上了。”  
“佐伊，非常高兴你成为了我的秘书长。”阿尔弗雷德是有疑问的，但是佐伊的回答让他有了答案，然后他像是真心欢迎佐伊一样地笑着欢迎。回到书房阿尔弗雷德的脑子转得飞快，手上的老茧、站姿和帽檐的压痕，军人？警员？特工？他走到桌子前，发现上面只有几个信封和一个计划安排。  
“让英雄看看今天要如何拯救世界。”像是一句口头禅或者口号，阿尔弗雷德每次翻开夹着自己行程安排的文件夹的时候都会说上这么一句。艾莎给阿尔弗雷德腾出了一些他要求的私人时间，比起乔治为首的其他秘书，艾莎更加尊重阿尔弗雷德本人的意愿。阿尔弗雷德扫了眼计划，由衷赞叹：“好姑娘。”  
他又拿起了那几个信封，是一些平民的感谢信和亚瑟他们寄来的贺卡（要知道这个世界奇奇怪怪的节日真是出奇得多），其中有一个信封上的邮戳来自日内瓦。  
虽然阿尔弗雷德喜欢伊万的卡片，但是伊万却喜欢给阿尔弗雷德寄照片。他一直没弄懂这个人为什么这么喜欢拍照，有一次他拿伊万的照片去参加摄影比赛居然还奇迹般的拿了个一等奖，奖金足够阿尔弗雷德连吃一个月的快餐。“让英雄我看看你这次又在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德拿裁纸刀一点点小心翼翼地拆开了信封，这张照片上的图像是一束雪山上的雪绒花，背景里的阿尔卑斯山脉圣洁宁静。照片背后是伊万的一串花体英文，用钢笔写下的字迹像是一串漂亮的咒文，文字是具有魔力的，这段咒语念作“我在等你”。  
去，还是不去。这是个问题。这个问题的答案，阿尔弗雷德用了半分钟找了出来。他给自己上司打了个电话，理由冠冕堂皇，美其名曰“准备提前会议相关内容”。他同时翻阅自己的行程安排，并没有什么自己必须参加的国内会议和聚会，他并不算是说服上司，只是提出了一个任性的要求。  
阿尔弗雷德就这么轻轻松松地提前了一个礼拜去“准备”了，而伊万此时已经到达日内瓦两天了，同时到的还有弗朗西斯。

阿尔弗雷德下飞机的时候，佐伊已经把酒店等一系列事情都安排好了，他也知道显体都已经提前到了这座城市的事情。他和王耀的飞机是同时落地的，在过道里王耀微笑着让他先走。他对这件事情还是有些吃惊的。上车后他对副驾驶座的乔治说：“中国也提前到了，看来对面真的很重视这次会议。不过我今天要去见一个人，瑞士是中立国家，我不会有危险的。”他每次说“我不会有危险的”这句话就意味着不希望被人跟着。  
乔治转头对他说：“可是那位已经……”  
阿尔弗雷德打断了乔治担心的话语：“没什么可是的，他也不会在会议期间把我给怎么样的，不用担心，但是我今晚可能不会回酒店。”他看了一眼窗外，立即用命令的语气说，“靠边停车，你们回去。”  
底气是决定语气的关键，任何没有底气的强硬都是耍无赖。当今世界，最有底气的人之一就是阿尔弗雷德吧，在他构想的未来蓝图中，他有可能成为唯一的那一个。当然，有时候语气也是透露一个人思维的东西，就像现在，阿尔弗雷德已经习惯于发出命令一样。

弗朗西斯正坐在路边的长椅上和一个姑娘聊天，面前的姑娘是一个法籍犹太人，她来这里探望自己的奶奶，在二战前夕有不少欧洲人逃到了当时的中立国，姑娘的奶奶也是那个时候逃到瑞士的。他们聊得很愉快，他们在谈论他们共同的祖国——法国。  
“波诺伏瓦先生，这张照片上面您眼睛的颜色好像与现在有些不同。”姑娘拿着一张照片皱着眉问。  
照片上的漂亮男人正坐在一张长椅上，他被定格在一个惊讶的表情上，不过这张照片有四分之一的部分模糊，那是广场上的住客的羽毛，姑娘心想。也许是一个大胆的游客拿着相机偷拍这位先生，按下快门的时候原本在长椅上的鸽子却飞起来破坏了她原本预想得到的美丽照片。  
弗朗西斯拿回照片把它小心地放回钱包里，期间朝姑娘微笑示意她稍等，姑娘忍不住问：“这张照片对您很重要吗？”弗朗西斯回答：“对啊，很重要，这是哥哥我的虹膜还呈现蓝色的最后一张照片。这是战争前的最后一张照片。一切结束后，我对着镜子仔仔细细地观察的时候发现，眼睛的颜色变了。也许是年龄问题也说不定呢。”  
姑娘盯着弗朗西斯的眼睛，她知道这个优雅男人语气轻松地带过的战争是指哪次战争，没有任何理由地，一滴眼泪从她眼眶中滚落，她注意到了自己的失态，急忙伸手抹掉了那些眼泪，但是不知为何，眼泪就是止不住。她涨红了脸，不好意思地接过弗朗西斯递过来的手帕。等她平复了心情之后，说：“说来惭愧，我的童年是在列支敦士登度过的，我并没有亲身经历那次战争，您提起战争我也觉得有些难过。也许是亡国之痛给每个法国人的眼中带来了一滴鲜血。”  
这是个新的说法，这个说法让弗朗西斯笑了起来：“您真是个可爱的姑娘……”他话没说完，就听见一个富有生命力的年轻声音打断了他，是阿尔弗雷德。“让姑娘因你而哭泣，你真是一如既往的差劲，弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德拍了下弗朗西斯的后背，并探出脑袋说，“下午好，这位小姐。”  
阿尔弗雷德从后面绕到了弗朗西斯面前，他看上去还是那么有活力，像个永动机。弗朗西斯打量了他一下，他穿的像个孩子或者说非常得“美国”，特别是他脖子的那串金属链子和脚上那双球鞋，简直就是把“USA”这三个字母标在了脑门上。  
弗朗西斯面对姑娘疑惑的眼神，张口就说：“介绍一下，我的小儿子，他的母亲是个美国人所以他一直生活在美国。”他转头对着被弄愣的阿尔弗雷德说，“你可终于到了，小阿尔。”他站起来挡住阿尔弗雷德，并重重地捏了下他的手臂。弗朗西斯尽量不让自己显得慌张，他俯身对那个姑娘道别。  
弗朗西斯在姑娘微笑的注视下拽着阿尔弗雷德的袖子把他拖到了停在不远处的红色轿车边，阿尔弗雷德被带离的全程都没能多说一句话。他被弗朗西斯塞到了汽车副驾驶上，而且弗朗西斯居然真的是在履行父亲的职责一样在给他系安全带。  
“什么？我是你儿子？你这算是在占我便宜吗？就算英雄一时间误会了你，你也不至于这么占我便宜吧，毕竟我们还是……”  
弗朗西斯在系安全带的同时难得严肃地朝阿尔弗雷德说：“闭嘴！哥哥和你不一样，战后哥哥我的身份是保密的，你想告诉那个孩子我就是法兰西吗？这会害死她的。”说完他绕回了驾驶座，“现在想去哪里？我送你去。快餐店除外。”  
阿尔弗雷德刚刚到日内瓦也不熟悉这里就回答：“你能先解决一下英雄的中饭吗？吃什么都可以。”说完他就听见有人在敲窗户，是刚刚的那个姑娘，他摇下窗子说，“Hey girl！What can I do for you？ ”  
姑娘被他的英语给问懵了。弗朗西斯暗自翻了个白眼，然后下车快步走到姑娘面前用法语问：“有能帮到你的吗？”姑娘递给了弗朗西斯一个钱包，刚刚弗朗西斯一着急连钱包从口袋里掉出来都没发现，弗朗西斯接过钱包双手，握住了姑娘的手掌非常正式地感谢她：“真的非常感谢，如果不介意的话请给我一个联系方式，我回到法国之后，一定会报答你的。”  
“不用，您今天也让我对我的祖国有了新的认识，十分感谢。”姑娘看到了阿尔弗雷德看向窗外的蓝色眼睛，对弗朗西斯真挚地说，“愿您的孩子眼眸一直蓝如大海。”

阿尔弗雷德坐在副驾驶座上，剥了一颗薄荷糖，在玻璃纸的细碎声音里，他举着那颗半透明的糖果问：“弗朗西斯吃糖吗？”弗朗西斯给自己点了一根万宝路，没有正面回答这个问题。“弗朗西斯，你的眼睛真的是因为战争才变紫的吗？”阿尔弗雷德问第二个问题的时候嘴巴里含着糖，薄荷糖清凉的口感让他的喉咙舒服了不少。  
“准确地说，第二次世界大战期间就已经是了。”弗朗西斯摇下窗户，四月的风从窗户里刮进来，吹得他的头发无助地乱飞，弗朗西斯的耳边都是风被挤压之后发出的噪音，风发出的噪音把他的记忆带回了近在不足十年之前、远在仿佛已经是上辈子的那段亡国时日里，“法国沦陷之后，哥哥我一直在欧洲大陆上东躲西藏，过了段非常……提心吊胆的日子，那种根本无法入眠的日子真是太可怕了……一点也不想回想起来。”  
“那段时间我把头发弄成了棕色，却一直在苦恼瞳色的问题，然后有一年我路过了一个教堂，我对着那扇怎么都敲不开的大门轻声说‘主啊，请你帮帮我吧’。然后就开始下起了小雪，我蜷缩在门框上，有雪花吹进了我的眼睛里，第二天我在教堂外醒过来的时候，瞳色就开始变了。”  
“你真的不是听了刚刚那位小姐的话临时编的？”  
“你知道是我编的为什么还要拆穿？你小时候我给你和马修讲欧洲的趣闻你也老是拆穿我，然后让马修白高兴一场，真是不为人着想啊，小阿尔。”  
“那是为什么？凡事总有个原因吧。”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然大了起来。  
“但是原因不是每个人都能知道的，可能真的是因为上帝想要可怜哥哥我这个失去国家的显体；也可能是像刚刚那位姑娘说的一样，也许只是亡国之后飘到我眼睛里的鲜血；再可能就是年龄问题，你还小所以你不能理解也正常。”弗朗西斯也大声回应着阿尔弗雷德，他被阿尔弗雷德问急了。  
“你说这么多口渴吗？哇哦！看！那边有家超市，我去先买瓶可乐给你。这位大叔靠边停车！请！”阿尔弗雷德自己也觉得口渴，他语速飞快地用一口气说这句话。他有些懊恼刚刚把薄荷糖给嚼碎了，这个依山傍水的泉城太干了，可能就是因为太干所以这里喷泉随处可见。  
“不要给我买碳酸饮料，给我买罐咖啡就好。”弗朗西斯靠边停车之后，从皮夹子里抽出一张瑞士法郎，“这里美元不通用。黑咖啡，谢谢。”  
“买完东西的零钱归我做跑路费。”阿尔弗雷德接过那张纸币，下车走向街边的超市。  
弗朗西斯目送阿尔弗雷德一路小跑进入超市，然后重新点上刚刚没能点燃的万宝路。烟草燃烧时的烟气慢慢在车内散开来，在光线中发蓝的烟雾罩住了弗朗西斯，他吞吐香烟，呼吸着和烟味混合的空气，尼古丁使他稍微集中了精神，他从车子的副驾驶前的手套箱里取出一张被折叠好的报纸，上面的是一个招聘启事。一家新开的法国餐厅正在招聘厨师。  
他拿出笔记本抄下串数字，然后翻到笔记本的前一页去看一下今天的备忘录，上面是空白一片，前一页也是，再往前也是。从战争结束的那天开始，这本本子就是空白的。他被保护起来了，或者说他被隔离了。他不知道原因，当他重新站在演讲台上的时候，他觉得脚底下是空的，他的皮鞋里面有无数只手在挠他、抓他，撕开他脆弱的皮肤，他的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，甚至连血都没来得及流出来。  
当人正在经历失望或是绝望，也可以是其他负面情绪，他们会觉得自己在下坠。弗朗西斯重新站在演讲台上的时候，他觉得他连同自己脚下的地板一起堕入了地面以下的地方去。  
政府为了稳定这个不稳定的显体只能让他暂时远离，他的存在成为了机密。他不再是法兰西，他是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，一个自由散漫的行者。  
“叩叩。”阿尔弗雷德轻敲车窗玻璃发出声响，弗朗西斯把即将烧到滤嘴的香烟摁灭在了烟灰缸里。他开窗的时候，阿尔弗雷德往后跳了一步。他听见阿尔弗雷德大声质问他“你想把自己关在车子里然后用香烟自杀吗”。不能否认，在开窗的那一瞬间，新鲜空气进入车厢的时候，弗朗西斯被清凉的风给拯救了。他呼吸到了新鲜空气，他脑子昏沉沉的感觉暂时被赶跑了，他回答：“我们这种人可没这么容易死，哥哥只是想好好享受尼古丁而已。”  
“求你下车开窗通一下风，英雄绝对不去吸那些二手烟。”阿尔弗雷德站在几步远的人行道上把一罐黑咖啡抛给了弗朗西斯，“等等！这烟是我送你的那些？”  
“是啊，难得亲爱的小阿尔记得过年需要送人新年礼物！”弗朗西斯打开所有的窗户，并把烟头用皮鞋踩灭，“下次你可以送点不会制造二手烟的东西，像是马提尼之类的，哥哥我也不是一直抽烟，那一大箱子真是节省了我将近一年的烟钱。”  
“为了防止你酒精中毒或者酒驾，英雄今年的圣诞节也会送你香烟的。”阿尔弗雷德喝干了手中的可乐，“弗朗西斯，其实可乐也有咖啡因的成分，你下次可以试试。”


	4. 以我为名

日内瓦湖区是个风景很好的地方，特别是春天回暖的时候，湖水会是一片蓝色，这蓝色会在地平线和天空接壤，大自然中的两种蓝色会在交汇时对比出不同。  
“弗朗西斯你已经开了一个多小时的车了，英雄就要饿死啦……”阿尔弗雷德嘴巴里抱怨着，他把头探出窗户呼吸一下新鲜空气——汽车里还有残留的香烟味。道路上的阳光被森林挡去了大半，只有一些光斑从树叶中透出来，其中的几个跳到了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛里，他说：“这里真漂亮，你怎么知道这里的？”  
“哥哥我在这里买了栋小别墅，最近在度假。中饭我来给你做。”弗朗西斯打了个方向，和一辆敞篷跑车擦身而过，新鲜的空气里多出了一股汽油味。他拍了下阿尔弗雷德的背，然后关上了窗户，“给你做份牛排怎么样？早上的时候我还烤了点饼干，你可以先吃点饼干。”  
“欧洲最好的厨师做的牛排的确配得上英雄的胃，配菜不要西兰花。”阿尔弗雷德重新坐回了副驾驶上。他又剥了一个糖，不过这次是颗奶糖，“甜度使人愉悦，我还想喝点酒。”  
“未成年人只可以喝点啤酒！”弗朗西斯答话。在经过了一段平坦的林间小路之后，车子慢慢减速，最终在别墅前的空地上停了下来。弗朗西斯一边开门一边和阿尔弗雷德说：“你可以用这里的座机给你的秘书打个电话，哥哥我不负责晚上送你回酒店，离这里几百米的地方有空间给你停直升机。”  
“弗朗西斯你一定不会拒绝有一个英雄在这个深山老林的别墅里与你同住的，对吧？如果发生了什么突发事件，英雄可以保护你哦！你要知道，你在没有一个保镖的情况下在一块中立土地上独居，可能会被苏联人盯上的！”阿尔弗雷德朝弗朗西斯敬了个军礼，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯确保您的安全，法兰西先生。”  
“听上去难以拒绝，哥哥我这里没有电子设备。”弗朗西斯车都不锁地快步跨到了别墅的大门前，他拿出钥匙的时候突然想到了什么，对阿尔弗雷德说，“这里有一副古董象棋，你一定喜欢。”

春季的时候，日内瓦湖区会有鱼群游到这里产卵，这个时候的鱼已经经过了一个冬天而且经历长途跋涉，鱼肉肥瘦均匀，肉质细滑鲜美，是不错的食材。弗朗西斯昨天就在别墅边上的小码头上钓到了两条，他准备晚上做点鱼排给喜好油炸食品的阿尔弗雷德吃。  
伊万·布拉金斯基比起钓鱼更喜欢直接跳下去抓鱼，因为钓鱼需要等待，但是去浅滩拿起鱼叉，这样获得鱼的速度要快得多。但是现在的他想要吃鱼，要跳湖的绝对不会是他自己。  
面对全身湿漉漉的托里斯看向自己的眼神，基尔伯特耸耸肩说：“不要这样看着我，本大爷不会游泳。”接着他朝边上的娜塔莉亚说，“这位冰美人，这已经是第四十条鱼了，你哥哥吃不下这么多。”  
“雪绒花”号游艇，由位于波罗的海沿岸的日丹诺夫造船厂制造的中型游艇，军工厂制造的游艇全身上下透着一股杀气。为了能进入瑞士境内，它被拆掉了原本放置在船头的机枪。游艇被刷上了白色的涂料，船身有一圈银色，如果不是伊万执意要把游艇改名，船厂都准备叫这船为“银色子弹”了。  
基尔伯特记得他去拿船的时候，船厂的负责人以为是伊万亲自光临，特地跑到门口去迎接，看见是基尔伯特反而更加自豪地介绍起来：“这船撞翻渔船没问题！如果是美军小型巡洋舰也可以同归于尽。”至今基尔伯特都能想起那个斯拉夫人红色的大鼻子和壮硕的啤酒肚，还有他当时的自豪表情。他点上一支香烟，对着靠在栏杆上的娜塔莉亚说：“娜塔莉亚，对面的山上有人正在欣赏你这道风景。”  
娜塔莉亚毫不在意地转身倚着栏杆，反而很好奇地问基尔伯特：“你视力这么好吗？”白裙子把白俄罗斯姑娘的漂亮曲线勾勒出来，精致脸蛋和不明喜怒的表情都展现出这位昔日女战士有着和她的哥哥一脉相承的压迫感。  
基尔伯特叼着烟笑出了他的犬牙，他回答面前的高傲的姑娘：“本大爷看见望远镜的反光了，如果他们不是在看你，那么就是说，我们被发现啦！那么与其在湖上飘着，不如快点叫你哥哥返航吧！”接着他吸了一口烟，在烟圈里朝船头的方向说，“是中情局还是军情六处呢？据我所知，琼斯已经到日内瓦了。”  
“你不是来度假的，解决他们。”娜塔莉亚走到基尔伯特边上，从烟盒里取出一支烟，“还是说你只是想返航而已，你怕水这是人尽皆知的。”  
基尔伯特拿起望远镜看向刚刚反射出光的地方，看见了两个人正在朝他比安全的手势，他顿时觉得有些无聊。他把烟灰弹在甲板上，一枚戒指突然从他下垂的右手食指上滑了下去，他狼狈地跳起来去追那枚戒指，还记得朝白俄罗斯姑娘说：“亲爱的白皇后，那支滤嘴是有毒的。还有一件事，本大爷只是不会游泳而已，并不怕水。”基尔伯特摁住了戒指的同时心想，惧怕和能力不够可不是一回事。  
“噗”，坐在船头的伊万听见基尔伯特对娜塔莉亚的称呼笑出声来，“叫托里斯上来吧，我的鱼都被他吓跑了，一条鱼都钓不到。”伊万穿了一件适应春季的高领薄毛衣，当然也还是戴着那条长长的白色围巾。这条围巾简直和他形影不离，根据伊万的身高推测这条围巾少说得两米，围巾简直是伊万的一个器官，比方说——脐带。  
伊万的心情出奇得好，如果不是心情好他就不会被基尔伯特的话给逗乐了，他的心情很好，为了这座泉城的春日，也为了他所得到的回应。相爱属于玄学范畴，人在短短一生中也许找不到一个相爱的人，也可能在漫长的一生中遇到了一个挚爱，一个你爱他、他也爱你的挚爱。时间的流逝是相对的，当你有一个挚爱，你的时间会变快。等待的时间永远迟缓，而共度的时光总是走得飞快。  
可以这么说：在一段缓慢的时间之后，你觉得你的时间开始变得飞快，恭喜你，你爱上了一些事或是一个人。  
从今往后，伊万布拉金斯基的时间能走得快一些了。

弗朗西斯听见了几种声音。  
厨房的水龙头滴落了一滴水在中午的盘子里，摆钟的钟摆正不辞辛劳地晃着，误入住宅的小鸟正在啄玻璃，还有一些小饼干正在被咀嚼。  
“小阿尔，你可以到外面随便逛逛，这里空气绝对比纽约好。”坐久了的弗朗西斯站起来活动活动，他踱步到拉上窗帘的窗户边，随即轻轻地一点一点拉开窗帘，再把窗户打开来。那只小山雀一直在撞玻璃，等到玻璃窗户被推开，它没了障碍便飞到外面去了。他靠着窗沿目送那位闯入者的离开，他背对着阿尔弗雷德继续说：“不过听说最近森林里有熊。”  
北极熊。弗朗西斯并没有说出后面的那个词。  
“什么！你是为了什么住到这个偏僻还危险的地方来的？你这别墅的小木门根本挡不住熊。”阿尔弗雷德——不久前还宣布要保护弗朗西斯的小男孩，他现在有些懊恼和不解，但是很快他眼睛里闪烁出一种弗朗西斯没有的活力。他有些急于说出自己的问题，嘴里嚼着饼干就开始问弗朗西斯：“明天我也有时间，你这里一定有猎枪，去打猎吗？”饼干屑在他黑色的T恤上非常显眼。  
“美丽总是与危险同行，你来的时候也说了这里非常漂亮。以及，这里是瑞士！你要敢开枪，瓦修就能把你划到黑名单里去！”弗朗西斯立刻否决了阿尔弗雷德那个一时兴起的提议，他被林间的晚风吹得有点凉。在深呼吸之后，他关上了窗户。但，抬头时，他愣住了。  
屋子位于临湖的地方，湖边只有一棵孤零零的杉树和一些小灌木，前一任主人在湖边建了一个小码头，现在还有一条小船系在那里。就在昨天，弗朗西斯划着它去湖上钓鱼。橙色阳光下的小舟和能让人错认为大海的广阔湖面，这些因素都让弗朗西斯产生错觉，他看到了一副莫奈的画[ 莫奈——日出印象，收藏于法国巴黎马尔莫坦美术馆。]。  
这里不是日内瓦，这里是勒阿弗尔港口。  
窗外不是落日，而是日出。  
弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，再睁眼时看见了一片大雾。他走在一条泥泞小路上，他已经在法国各种各样的小路上走了很久，皮鞋早就脱了胶，两个口子每走一下都会发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音，每一次鞋尖的张合，都让弗朗西斯觉得这是一双溺水了的鞋子。  
他遇上了一队难民，混在里面试图往东边逃，为首的人说是要逃到苏联去。弗朗西斯想起了伊万·布拉金斯基那张笑眯眯的脸。共产党、社会主义、红色政权，他脑中蹦出来这么几个词，他对苏联的认知除此之外极少，他对现在的伊万了解也不多，或许出于本能，他并不愿意去那个曾经埋葬掉他雄心的地方。特别是冬天就要到的时候。  
显体的脑子里装着整个国家的资料，只是他们会选择自己需要知道的，或者是想要知道的。可以提出这么一个假设：在孕育自己的国土上发生的事情，显体理论上是统统知道的。但是，法国已经沦亡了，弗朗西斯第一次知道原来所谓亡国对显体最大的影响居然是无法知道任何国土上发生的事情。  
弗朗西斯最后还是和那些人分开了，在森林尽头的道路边，他往北部的里尔方向走去，而那群难民还是继续向东边走。他的头发脏得不像话，原本金色的头发都黏成了一条一条的，因为污渍和泥土看上去已经像是块旧抹布。他走了一个多月，终于见到了一个乡下的小教堂。他拍打着教堂的大门，已经入冬的乌云低低地压在头顶上，他知道今夜有雪。  
他用力往里推那扇门，但是大门不但纹丝不动，粗糙生锈的门还划破了他的手掌。掌心的疼痛瞬间走遍全身，疼痛足以让他尖叫出来，他把手掌朝向自己，一片锈块扎在肉里。他绕到了教堂的后面，刚刚的尖叫除了乌鸦振翅的声音，一点回应都没有，这里空无一人。  
乌鸦？弗朗西斯抬头看着屋顶上的一排乌鸦，他一边沿着爬满植物的墙面走，一边盯着那些乌鸦，乌鸦也在俯视着他。他提防着这种不祥之鸟的攻击，他脚下的感觉像是踩到了鹅卵石，这让他有些走在路上的实感。他瞥到了一扇开着的小门，他松了口气，至少他不用在雪地里过一夜了。  
眼前的一幕让弗朗西斯无法呼吸。尸体，很多的尸体。从门口一直往黑暗深处全部都是，已经被时间带走了血肉的一副副枯骨。白昼在他身后结束了，他面前是一片漆黑。  
他从裤兜里拿出一个打火机，借着火光蹲在一个穿着西装的骨头前，西装上有血迹和弹孔。目光往下发现左手的手腕和手指的骨头有裂痕，他站起来看见了头骨上的裂痕。身体中枪之后，有人想拿走这位先生的手表和戒指，他在反抗的时候被对方重重地摁到了墙上。  
对方的力气一定很大，杀人之后又想拿走值钱的东西。有枪，是步枪，所以不能在死者挣扎的时候第一时间快速开枪。这里的尸体很多，不是一个人能做到的。弗朗西斯举着打火机跨过了那些尸骨，从服饰上分辨出了农夫、屠夫、乡绅，都是些男人。  
男人们拼命想要从一群有枪、缺钱、强壮的……士兵！他们想从士兵枪口底下保护的，只可能是他们的妻儿！弗朗西斯已经走到了走廊的尽头，他的眼睛不愿意闭上，喉咙里充斥着恶心的味道，比林间叶片腐烂的味道恶心上数倍的，血肉腐烂的味道。他已经完全推断出那破旧的布条后面是什么了，但是他的开了口的皮鞋拖着他往前，穿过时间的布条，把弗朗西斯带回了血腥的教堂里。  
法兰西回到了弗朗西斯身体里。国家之重压得他跪了下去，双膝触地，发出巨响。他的脑袋偏向那扇他推不开的门，门后是捶打大门的、尖叫着的妇女们，她们用力捶打那扇门，无路可逃的她们忘记了那扇门是朝里打开的。她们的手指甲在上面留下好多刮痕，好多……好多的刮痕……  
弗朗西斯歇斯底里地尖叫起来，他的手掌、嘴巴和眼睛都张到了极限，他的耳朵里是枪声、哭声、尖叫声和肉体倒地的声音。他听不见自己的叫声，他脱力地倒在地上。  
他看见已经碎落一地的彩绘玻璃里躺着一枚没有被发现的戒指，雪花从窗户的破口里飘到了慈悲的圣母像上，天空很亮，亮得不像是夜晚。  
窗外的一道光刺到了弗朗西斯的眼睛。  
他回到了日内瓦湖区的小别墅里。湖面倒映着晚霞和烧红的天空，天空红了一大片，湖水还有天空都被分成红的一大类或者蓝的一大类。那棵杉树没有挡住太阳落山的最后的姿态，弗朗西斯移开视线之后，太阳缓缓没入地平线之下。它的光芒撤离之后，这个世界暗了下来。  
同时或是更早些的时候，电灯亮了起来。

当弗朗西斯从窗帘后面走出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德手里又多了一罐新的零食：“英雄以为你用在模仿卢浮宫里的雕塑的时间会更久一点，我饿了，弗朗西斯。”说完这话，他又咬碎了一块饼干。  
“暴饮暴食对你的体重没有一点好处，从吃过中饭开始你的嘴巴就没停过。”弗朗西斯翻着白眼像个老妈子一样提醒了一句，他拧亮了盏吊灯，这座小别墅里有一个非常非常耀眼的水晶灯。  
“弗朗西斯，这灯看上去很眼熟啊……凡尔赛宫的？还是卢浮宫的？”  
“是爱丽舍宫的，法国沦陷时期有些纳粹军官想尽办法想把巴黎保存的珍宝偷走几样，这是其中一件。”弗朗西斯双手插兜仰头凝视那盏亮得绚丽的水晶灯，“瑞士的银行里还保留着不少纳粹黄金呢，那些黄金都是用金牙、婚戒、耳环还有项链铸成的。那些穿着军装的恶魔们从一开始就想好了退路，他们把钱藏在中立国，或者说瑞士在他们眼中就是一个巨大的银行保险箱。但是他们又把大量的国宝留在了巴黎，那些艺术品……在战争面前，艺术品显得一文不值。”  
弗朗西斯像是真的成了卢浮宫中的一座青铜像，安静地矗立在水晶灯下。一间特制的牢房、一条铁链和一个银发恶魔的祝福都在水晶上被折射出来：“但是…所以……除了赃物他们什么都没了，灵魂或者精神，统统和那个小胡子[ 阿道夫·希特勒。]一起死了。”  
被纳粹偷走的水晶灯好比弗朗西斯上辈子的遗物，比起他的记忆更让他体会到深刻痛苦的遗物。第二次世界大战是历史上绝无仅有的，正因如此，那些血腥岁月才被打印出书，照片也被放了上去，人们会开始辩论、记录、研究。理性让那些血腥显得那么冰冷而毫无温度，让人肃然起敬，而不是胆战心惊。  
但是如果再来一次呢？比第二次更为恐怖的第三次呢？那些记忆会被重新注入鲜血吗？还是彻底抽干记忆中的最后一滴血？弗朗西斯仰着头陷入一种眩晕之中，他头晕得几乎要站不稳了，因为他依然不安地处于胆战心惊中。  
阿尔弗雷德抽出弗朗西斯插在口袋里被捂得热热的手掌，摇晃着弗朗西斯的手臂，说道：“是啊！你不用去给那个小胡子挖煤有英雄一半的功劳哦！所以快点做饭慰劳我！”  
“你这是在模仿一次失败的撒娇吗？哥哥我的手臂恐怕是快要断了……”弗朗西斯因为刚刚仰着脖子弄得肩膀有些酸，他夸张地活动了一下手臂，“看来没断。”弗朗西斯想起了刚刚林子里的那阵偏冷的风，“你得去加件衣服了，我去给你拿件外套，不过可能有点小。”  
“英雄只是让你稍微回忆一下曾经的时光而已！既然衣服小，给我拿条毯子！”阿尔弗雷德朝着走上楼梯的弗朗西斯大声喊话。

“雪绒花”号并没有因为白天的事情而返航，这艘白船还在湖面上停着。这艘游艇离岸边最佳狙击点不超过五百米，正好还是在狙击范围内。伊万·布拉金斯基就一直在甲板上钓鱼，他已经钓了一下午的鱼了，却一无所获。  
他都没拿鱼钩和鱼饵，能钓到鱼才是稀奇的事情。“基尔伯特，你先去岸上。我要你保证：我今晚不会被任何人打扰。”伊万终于将没入水下的鱼线的另一头拉出了水面，伊万在鱼线的另一端绑了一块金表，现在这块表还在尽责地走动，“娜塔莎，这块表是叛徒的东西，用这个方法解决他。”  
娜塔莉亚拿过那只手表，表带上有主人的名字缩写，冰美人面色如常地接受了这个指令。  
基尔伯特看着已经西斜的太阳，眯着眼睛回答伊万的话：“这条船除了鸟会靠近以外，就只有想要送死的和必须来给你报告的特工会来了。”他肩头停着一只山雀，山雀毛茸茸的躯体正想往他的脖子里缩，“早上的那两个英国人已经被拿去树林里喂刚刚睡醒的熊了，祝你有个美好的夜晚。”  
基尔伯特不是没有疑问，为什么是娜塔莎去清除叛徒。这种事情向来不用“一国三票”[从1945年联合国成立到1991年苏联解体，乌克兰和白俄罗斯都是联合国的成员国。这两个国家又都是苏联的加盟共和国，因此苏联在联合国就有了三个席位，俗称“一国三票”。]中的任何一个人去做。就像是一种默许和特权，他们只是坐在那里，看着其他人累死累活。再大的官最后结局都只会是迎来秘密警察的几发子弹而已。偶尔，伊万会站在门口默数出枪响的次数，然后转头对边上的托里斯或者哪个倒霉蛋说：“记下来了吗？他们用了多少颗子弹。”  
托里斯从岸边开来了快艇，他的头发全都被扎了起来，看来今夜托里斯也被支开了。马达的声音把基尔伯特拉回了现实，他穿上救生衣然后顺着绳梯小心翼翼地登上快艇，一到小船上他就立刻坐下。湖水托着小船晃来晃去，他觉得自己快吐了。船又晃了一下，娜塔莎也从绳梯上跳了下来。她还背着一个小提琴盒，在场的所有人都知道里面摆着一把等待组装的狙击枪。  
基尔伯特在小船开船之前，抢过了那个琴盒，他抱着琴盒对一脸诧异的娜塔莉亚说：“伊万叫你去淹死那个人，本大爷不会游泳，我会在外围帮你的。”他准备的理由非常充分，娜塔莉亚背对着基尔伯特，他也不知道娜塔莉亚是个什么表情，随着娜塔莉亚朝托里斯说出“走吧”，基尔伯特暗自松了一口气。  
托里斯的扎起来的褐色小辫子在风中剧烈地抖动着，随着他的头发回归了重力的管辖——船靠岸了。


	5. 以我为名（二）

伊万一言不发地微笑着目送快艇离开，这艘游艇现在已经只剩下他一个生命体了，这里连逃生船都没有。一旦船发生了意外，他就只能自己游回岸上去。船上的通讯设备也被他关掉了，他向基尔伯特传达的是“不要任何人打扰”的命令，现在岸上的守卫已经全都撤走了。  
从古至今很多灭世传说的结局都是洪水淹没了人类居住的土地，比如《旧约》中的“诺亚方舟”。伊万不认为自己是个完人，也同样不是个好人，会想到这个传说也仅仅只是因为面对一望无际的水面，伊万产生了被洪水包围的联想。再说了，这个世界并不处于末日的边缘，反而像是他身处的这个季节，春季的风里都有着野花的香气，一切都还在一年中最初的季节——那段用来生长复苏的阶段。  
诺亚方舟本来就是一艘逃生船，一艘逃离世界末日的船只，无路可退时的最后余地，真正的无路可退之处。伊万一边兴奋于阿尔弗雷德的回应，却同时对现实世界中的他是否处于末日边缘而充满疑问。  
但是他无路可退了。从他偷偷跑去东京开始，应该在更早的时候——从他在战场上对阿尔弗雷德产生爱意开始，他便无路可退。去年，在东京，他在樱花树下踌躇不前，他把糖果放在身后，伊万在想，如果他在我放弃之前开了门，我就把糖果交给他。  
伊万一开始把舌头伸到阿尔弗雷德嘴里的时候，他以为阿尔弗雷德会把他的舌头咬断，但是阿尔弗雷德不但没有，反而开始回应他。如果把樱花树下的踌躇算做第一次的试探，把附着不安灵魂的舌头当做第二次试探，把那张照片后面的文字当做第三次的试探。那么这三次得到回应的试探，就像是伊万伸出的双手，掌心向上，暴露出柔软的部分来——当第三次的时候，在阿尔弗雷德握住他的手的时候，伊万除了把阿尔弗雷德拉过来紧紧抱住他以外，别无选择。

阿尔弗雷德在星星的注视下踏入了那艘系在木桩上的小舟。他借着月光扶着木桩，除了一开始弄湿了裤子的水花之外，他做到了悄无声息。弗朗西斯房间里的灯光透过窗帘，阿尔弗雷德想，弗朗西斯一定已经躺在床上翻着一本空白笔记本。  
阿尔弗雷德慢慢坐下，小船因为他的动作在摇晃，等他坐定，再次回头时，看见窗帘后依旧亮着光。他呼吸着潮湿的空气，但那种从落地日内瓦以来感受到的干燥却没有得到缓解，他坐在小船上感受湖面的波动，片刻之后，他解开了系住小船的绳子，用力一推，他和小船远离了河岸。  
一开始，阿尔弗雷德都不敢用船桨，他生怕惊动了弗朗西斯。平心而论，阿尔弗雷德是害怕弗朗西斯知道自己去见伊万的，无论是作为阿尔弗雷德·琼斯还是美利坚，弗朗西斯都是个好的盟友。他不想失去这个地位举足轻重的盟友。所以，最初他是用手缓慢地划水，期间不断有小鱼在他的手指间穿过。不过是几分钟之后，银色的月光下鱼群在小船的周围环绕，像极了某些童话故事的场景。鱼群把阿尔弗雷德和小船推到了更远的地方，随着小船离岸边愈来愈远，他终于拿起了船桨朝那艘已经显现出轮廓的游艇划去。  
船桨弄出的水声陪伴他顺着夜间湖水的暗涌来到伊万的游艇边，他把小船系在绳梯上。这时鱼群早已散去，月光在水面上跳动，阿尔弗雷德头上出了一层细细密密的汗珠，他喘息时感觉到那种喉咙的干渴更加严重了。他有些紧张地握住了绳梯，向上攀爬时他看见了漫天星海。发着光汇聚到一起的星星，看上去那么渺小。但每一颗都要比他年长，有些甚至比他身处的地球还要年长。在他看来，夜空并不单调，无论是那些数以万计的，亮着的、燃烧着的发光体本身，还是那些被星星连接起来的星座，都是那么生动。  
他向上攀爬的全部注意力都在星空上，他憧憬着这片星辰大海。他爬上绳梯的顶端，松开原本抓紧的双手，张开双臂拥抱它们。他本应向后仰去，但被伊万给紧紧抱住了。  
今夜，他们拥抱各自的星海。

阿尔弗雷德在晚餐时吃光了弗朗西斯准备的面条，还剩下了一点西兰花，他又大快朵颐了一顿炸鱼排，甚至还说服了弗朗西斯给了他罐啤酒。如果不是最后弗朗西斯竭力制止，他可能会把冰箱吃干净，现在他的胃和肚子都凸出来了一块。伊万当然是能感受到的，他正抱着阿尔弗雷德呢。阿尔弗雷德被填满的胃部顶着伊万，伊万抱得太紧，都快把他挤吐了。  
“暴饮暴食不是好习惯，阿尔弗。”伊万松开了双臂，把阿尔弗雷德拉到栏杆边上的沙发上，帮他揉起了胃来，动作轻柔得像在抚摸猫咪柔软的肚皮。阿尔弗雷德的体温通过身体的接触传递给伊万，伊万笑着问他：“弗朗西斯做的东西有这么好吃吗？”  
“噢，好吃并不能形容弗朗西斯做的东西，英雄出门之前还吃了点……点心……”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，话锋一转问道，“你怎么知道我是从弗朗西斯那里过来的？”  
这个问题有些煞风景，难道要伊万说出“我在监视你”这种话吗？当然，如果回答问题的人是阿尔弗雷德就绝对会有这么一个不适合调情的答案。所以，伊万反问：“那你又是怎么知道我在这里的呢？”而他的拇指正在描绘阿尔弗雷德的唇形，行为轻佻但是眼神极为虔诚，“你身上有弗朗西斯的气息，真是让人羡慕……真想在阿尔弗身上留下一些味道……”  
阿尔弗雷德想起了那条被他塞到了沙发缝里的波西米亚风格的大毯子，他开口时是想向伊万抱怨弗朗西斯的品味的，但是嘴唇上的触感和伊万的话让他喝道：“你想干什么！”面对突然凑过来的伊万，他摁住伊万放在他胃上的手，显得十分戒备。  
伊万知道只要阿尔弗雷德想就随时能把他扔到湖里去，他安抚道：“不要紧张，现在剧烈运动的话你会吐出来的，冷静一些，亲亲我吧。”  
“亲亲你……？”阿尔弗雷德错愕地重复了一遍伊万的要求，他盯着那双紫色的眼睛，不得不说，那是朝圣之地。伊万用轻柔的语调从喉咙口发出的“来”，这个词简直是在阿尔弗雷德的痒痒肉那里为非作歹，弄得阿尔弗雷德从心口痒到了脚底。伊万撩起阿尔弗雷德一边的头发，把它别到耳后，并再次用头部的移动来催促阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德露出了一只通红通红的耳朵，看到了那只耳朵，伊万再次给予阿尔弗雷德语言上的回答：“嗯，亲亲我。”  
阿尔弗雷德并不擅长亲吻，他上次与别人的舌头纠缠，对象也是伊万，但是那是一年多以前的事情了，他一闭上眼睛就是一年前的伊万临走时的那个纯净而又深情的眼神，睁开眼睛看到的是现在的伊万正用期待的目光盯着自己。阿尔弗雷德深呼吸一下，说：“提个要求，把嘴巴张一下。”  
伊万照做了，他分开了嘴唇并贴心地连牙齿也分开了，他的舌头有点无处安放，舌尖不自觉擦过犬齿。敏感的舌头并没有感受到瘙痒，因为阿尔弗雷德那时扑向了伊万——的的确确只能用“扑”来形容的力道和动作。伊万被阿尔弗雷德给撞得后背砸到了护栏上，无辜的护栏被伊万的身体撞得发出哀嚎。伊万前一秒还觉得阿尔弗雷德能乖乖亲他的脸颊已经是万幸，他也没想到自己的小男孩居然会如此热情。  
阿尔弗雷德的舌头正在寻找伊万的舌头，他紧张得都忘记了伊万的舌头正被压制着，他现在真怕自己的心脏会不会从胸口跳出来，然后被伊万吃进肚子去。亲吻的技巧可能需要练习，但是亲吻的动作更像是一种本能。想要触碰的欲望，这是一种对爱人的本能。  
伊万贴着阿尔弗雷德，感受对方强有力的心跳，他在暗自欣喜：太好了，你是活着的。他开始反客为主，被阿尔弗雷德的软舌压住的、能作为反击武器的舌头终于等到了一个进攻机会。他的舌头卷起阿尔弗雷德的，他在吮吸少年的柔软，同时嘴唇也派上了用场，他张了张嘴把阿尔弗雷德的唇压到了自己的嘴唇下面，但是阿尔弗雷德强势转变角度，让那两瓣艳红脱离了出去。  
阿尔弗雷德像是在争夺主权，他不甘于伊万的反击，收回了他的舌头，同时还合上了牙齿，舌头像是珍珠蚌里的一颗珍珠，但是这颗珍珠正在散发高温。  
“你的嘴唇很干，不过现在好多了。”伊万刚刚摸阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇的时候就发现他的唇都快干裂了，现在已经是又红又水的，像极了车厘子。  
“再来一次！”阿尔弗雷德也不晓得自己在不甘心什么，但是他想要再来一次，所以他向伊万提出一个随时会把自己置于危险境地的要求。也许他会被伊万压在甲板上，也许是栏杆上，但是——这些并没有发生。  
“我拒绝！一天只提供一次亲吻服务。”伊万从沙发上站起来，仗着身高差开始揉阿尔弗雷德的头发，安抚说，“不过为了照顾任性的少爷，明天早上可以再来一次。”  
伊万像个没事人一样坐到了船头的那个椅子上。伊万居然还想着他的钓鱼行为！阿尔弗雷德简直要气疯了，因为刚刚那个激烈的吻，金发的少年有了生理反应。他朝伊万大声抱怨：“伊万·布拉金斯基！你反反复复给英雄我寄了半年多的东西就为了让我来看你钓鱼吗？”  
“我的鱼已经钓到了哦，我在给你准备早饭。”伊万拿手指点了下自己的唇，“嘘，鱼儿会被你吓跑的。”  
阿尔弗雷德仗着四下无人，幼稚地大声朝湖面喊道：“这里是美利坚向你们发出警报！前方是危险地带，请绕行！重复一遍！这里是……”他的恶作剧以被伊万摁倒在沙发上的结局告终，伊万带着笑意的声音在他耳边响起：“这里是俄罗斯向您发出警报，亲爱的你搁浅了。”  
上扬的声调吐出的温热暧昧的气体撺掇阿尔弗雷德偏过头去追气体的源头，伊万的手指制止了这个动作，冰凉的触感再次从嘴唇一路直到脑子。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万上扬的嘴角，他毫不气馁地环住了伊万的脖子，还记得用手指的小动作撩拨伊万的头发。但是他失败了，偏执的斯拉夫人比他预想的要意志坚定得多。  
他最后只能松开双手，仰躺在沙发里抱怨：“好吧，明天就明天。”他像是被没收糖果的小孩子，噘着嘴看了眼手表，“也就两个小时，我可以等——”他拉长最后一个音来向伊万挑衅，伊万轻笑了一声，像是早有预谋地亲吻了他的额头。  
“晚安吻。”

阿尔弗雷德得到了一个晚安吻，他像是被施了魔法，很快在沙发上睡去了。其实只是胃部的饱胀感，和毫无由来的安全感使他足够放松。  
安眠之后，他做了一个梦：  
他置身在鱼群中间，跟着鱼群在大海中穿行，数量极多的鱼群在青色的海水里反射着阳光，阳光在头顶上散发光和热。温暖的洋流和鱼群围绕着阿尔弗雷德，他往上游去，在突破水面时发出巨大的轰鸣，他从地图上游走——变成了一头蓝鲸。  
蓝鲸脱离了鱼群顺着洋流到了极昼的极寒之海。潜过厚实的冰层，绕过巨大的冰山，他从水里探出脑袋，冰冷的海水中一条鱼都没有，除了阿尔弗雷德，这里空无一物。  
哦，这里还有一片海。冰冷的大海里飘浮着青白的冰山和冰面，天青色的天空上风卷着云留下一条条的白。他在大海中漂流，水中飘浮的感觉太过于真实。他与冰山一同浮在大海中，他潜行、摆尾、上浮、鸣叫。阿尔弗雷德认为——这便是自由。  
再后来，他听见了鼓点般的轰鸣声，水中尽是巨大的回声，他只能跃出水面。于是便看见了他此后无数次回到这里的理由：穿着俄罗斯传统服饰的伊万站在冰面上。他像是冰山孕育出的生命，他就这么突然出现在了梦中。阿尔弗雷德重新回到了海水中，他朝那座冰山游去。此时，连水的流动都开始真实起来，海水拂过蓝鲸厚厚的皮肤，他对水中的冰渣也毫不在意。但，当他探出脑袋，伊万却已经不在冰面上了，冰面已经沉入海底。  
他从海水中来，他没有见到伊万。那么伊万在哪里？阿尔弗雷德开始呼唤伊万，但是他只能听见一声声鲸鸣回荡在一座座冰山之间，他觉得水就要失去浮力了，因为他开始下沉。下沉的过程中他看见了自己的双手。  
阿尔弗雷德不再是一条鲸鱼，他变回了人。人在海水中无法呼吸，于是他开始挣扎。  
睡梦中的剧烈挣扎让睡着的阿尔弗雷德同样挥动手臂，这让伊万立刻睁开了眼睛。这个梦结束得如此突然，以至于他醒过来之后见到伊万都有些激动，他的眼睛亮得吓人，就像是一位觅得至宝的探险家——他抱着伊万的时候激动不已，他把脸埋到了伊万的脖子里，嗅着伊万的气味，念叨说：“我找到你了！”

阿尔弗雷德意识到自己并不是在梦境中是因为一个生理反应，他松开伊万之后抿了下嘴，在伊万有些期待的目光中问：“船上有洗手间吗？”伊万先是自嘲了一下：“期待阿尔弗你能说点什么情话，简直是浪费感情……”他笑容灿烂地指了一下船舱，“走到底左转。”  
伊万在阿尔弗雷德慌忙跑进船舱之后，揉了下不久前给阿尔弗雷德当枕头的腿，他打着哈欠走进船舱，去给自己倒了一杯酒。舷窗外的天空已经开始泛白，天要亮了。他通过玻璃看见了阿尔弗雷德用一种好笑的姿势，蹑手蹑脚地靠近自己，他笑着干了杯子里的伏特加，然后捏着杯子走向了水池。  
阿尔弗雷德扑了个空，发出一声不屑的“切”。就是这个时候，太阳开始升起来，橘黄色的阳光照得伊万像是一副油画，阿尔弗雷德的脑子里还残留着刚刚的那个梦，梦中的伊万站在冰面上与周围融为一体但又那么显眼。阿尔弗雷德感受到了伊万身后冰山的壮美，和伊万本身的那种气息——让他心驰神往，让他想要拥抱的气息。  
他想告诉伊万这些，他激动得连声音都在颤抖，他对着正注视日出的伊万说：“伊万，你的头发并不是冰雪的颜色，这个世界最多的、最亮的，五彩斑斓的光汇聚于此。”  
伊万回头朝阿尔弗雷德挑了下眉毛，然后举起手里的空杯子说：“是是是，小英雄，我是全世界最大的电灯泡。”  
阿尔弗雷德面对伊万的曲解立刻就跳脚了，他大步走向悠哉悠哉的伊万：“喂！能不能好好理解我的意思，往好处想的那种！”  
“我在你眼中会发光吗？阿尔弗。”伊万突然转身，盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛认真地问。  
阿尔弗雷德却被这个眼神盯得失语了，因为他读出了其中浓厚的爱意。他注意到了伊万的嘴唇，那里在那次亲吻中被自己咬破了，那是个证据——他们激烈的唇齿碰撞的证据。此时此刻，他的脑海里终于找到了形容伊万的词。但那并不是任何发光体——是阿尔弗雷德在梦中沉入的那片大海。  
伊万是阿尔弗雷德寻觅的那片寂静的、冰冷的大海。  
阿尔弗雷德没有意识到，人一定不要乱用比喻[ 出自米兰·昆德拉《不能承受生命之轻》。后文为作者的延伸。  
]。因为比喻会把爱从本体延伸出来，一旦全世界的任何东西都与那人有关的时候，就已经是爱情无法控制的时候了。


	6. 以我为名（三）

也许是伊万的问题戳中了阿尔弗雷德心中所想，阿尔弗雷德只是站在酒柜边上，他嗅到了空气中那些微小的酒香因子，这让他有些馋。他觉得自己应该喝点酒（用来平静或是壮胆），超高的行动力让他照着他的想法行动了，他拧开了伊万刚刚喝的那瓶伏特加，在伊万制止之前，他就已经干了一大口。  
首先被刺激到的是他的舌头，其次是比威士忌剧烈得多的灼烧感在喉咙里爆炸，不得不说，阿尔弗雷德一开始就低估了伏特加这种酒的烈性，他用一种灌可乐的方式来喝伏特加。他放下酒瓶之后，朝伊万感叹：“这酒果然够辣，我都看见俄罗斯女郎在我面前大跳艳舞了。”被烧红了脸的阿尔弗雷德意识还算清醒，只是有些头晕。  
伊万在最初的震惊过后，选择双手抱臂观察微醺的阿尔弗雷德。在阿尔弗雷德看向他的时候，他挑了下眉毛，说：“你现在也很辣。”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脑袋越来越沉，不是那种疲乏时的眩晕，而是被伊万那个抬眼的动作给迷住了所带来的眩晕，或者是迷醉。他想把这件事情归结到酒精上，或者是那个才结束不久的梦。他动也不动地盯着伊万的眼睛，原本被塞满的胃现在传来饥饿带来的拉扯感，他舔了一下有些干裂的嘴唇，说出了他原本的回答：“你不在发光，只是像是圣光中的教堂雕塑……”  
伊万动了下脖子，朝阿尔弗雷德点着头说：“那么，来我这边吧，小太阳。来照耀我吧。”  
阿尔弗雷德收到的那些信件上都有同一个火漆印，而伊万微笑着展开双臂，这个姿态像极了烙到火漆上的那头鹰。他走向伊万，并不仅仅因为伊万的话语，还有那个梦的牵引——鲸鱼来到了它寻觅已久的寂静大海，这种意识引导着阿尔弗雷德，让他踉跄着张开双臂走向伊万。  
不知道对于一个习惯亲吻的人来说，亲吻意味着什么。但是，阿尔弗雷德觉得爱语是一场爱情中必不可少的，多少有名的爱情故事都是由男主角或者女主角来说出告白的话语开始的。大脑控制声带，然后舌头润色发音，最后是嘴唇的张合，这么几个动作完成一句告白。但是，亲吻时却是无法说话的，哪怕这也用到了舌头和嘴唇，正因如此，对于阿尔弗雷德来说，亲吻是爱语的实质化。  
仅仅只是唇与唇的贴合，是的，他们从唇瓣开始贴合起来，一切都是非常得契合，就算他们本来不和，现在却已经和睦起来了。阿尔弗雷德首先在亲吻中加入了一些坚硬的东西，他用牙咬住了伊万的嘴唇，他白色的牙拉扯着艳色的唇，直到温热的、更为鲜艳的东西加入亲吻。他们都尝到了那个味道，伊万才意识到自己被咬出血了，他用鼻尖蹭着阿尔弗雷德的眼皮说：“小豹子可真爱咬人……”  
阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的脑袋更重了。他又咬破了伊万的嘴唇，并得到了今天的第二个称呼，他们呼吸时都会吸入对方带有酒味的气息。阿尔弗雷德稍微傻笑了一会儿之后，胃部下沉感的出现让他有些清醒，毫无疑问，他饿了。就算是几个钟头之前他差点吃干净了弗朗西斯的冰箱，年轻的国家显体也已经把那些食物消化干净了，过不久他会重上几磅的。但他现在没时间思考他的体重问题，他需要思考是生理问题——在他的双腿之间，伊万已经伸了一条腿进去，那条腿正在缓慢地磨着他想要合拢的大腿的敏感内侧。  
伊万受伤的嘴唇向上弯去，他笑弯了眼角。伊万的笑容是阿尔弗雷德的一个课题，伊万总是能保持礼貌的微笑，无论是被激怒时，还是日常说话时都是疏离而优雅的笑脸。这些是阿尔弗雷德所知道的，但当伊万笑弯了眼角，这个笑容往往发自内心。阿尔弗雷德趴在伊万的怀里，伊万的手轻抚着他的背，而他的大腿正在被面前这位优雅的皇帝陛下缓慢顶开。  
阿尔弗雷德也在笑，不再是刚刚的那种酒鬼的傻笑，而是一种带有调情意味的笑。调情方面阿尔弗雷德比较随心所欲，作为一个年轻人（至少相对年轻）他有权在这方面懒散、毫无技巧、跟着感觉走。伊万更喜欢把阿尔弗雷德的随心所欲称之为自然流露，他简直爱死阿尔弗雷德被顶上下体之后瞬间燃起情欲的眼睛，或许阿尔弗雷德自己都没意识到，他正在扰乱伊万的节奏，慢慢地不满足于伊万小幅度的摩擦。  
“哈……”  
阿尔弗雷德在短促的呻吟之后咬了下自己的嘴唇：“该死！”他现在半坐在伊万的大腿上，因为伊万只是靠在洗手池边，一不留神他就会滑下去，他只得勾住了伊万的脖子，这样他们就贴得更近了。阿尔弗雷德已经硬得发胀的性器暂时和本人一起乖巧地贴着伊万的，所能感受到的高温把他刚刚泡过酒精的血液加热至沸腾。  
他把起雾的眼镜摘下来放到了桌子上，然后夹紧双腿腰部用力一挺：“嗯…啊…”他觉得这个感受和自慰差不多，都是靠摩擦来取得快感，当然用伊万的腿来取得快感能让阿尔弗雷德感到些许的惊险刺激。伊万和他一样，是个猎食者。  
伊万扭了一下脖子，无需言语，阿尔弗雷德知道伊万要和他争控制权。阿尔弗雷德贴近伊万的鼻子，用一种平稳，安抚的语气说：“伊万你一定是个控制狂。”伊万一边卷起阿尔弗雷德的T恤一边爽快地回答：“我们都是。”他的话很快得到了验证，阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头舔了他的眼皮，那段扬起弧线的脖子真是美好得不像话。  
“您说得对，我的陛下。”  
阿尔弗雷德转换了口音，他用一口伦敦腔说出了对伊万的评价和对他回答的认可，只是说完他自己都被口音逗笑了。他推开伊万，走了两步把已经卷到他胸口的T恤直接脱了。他又开始用美国口音和伊万说话：“英国王室勉强算得上我曾经的元首，但美国独立就是为了把这位元首请出去，所以我（合众国）根本没有经历过君主制。”他一边说一边走向那个颇为华丽的高背椅，“所以，不要太得意，我就随口叫一下。”  
“那么小少爷刚刚就只是来撩拨我一下的吗？”伊万拾起阿尔弗雷德的T恤，把它扔到沙发上去，随后自己也坐了上去，“你完全不必要解释，要你臣服于我，这不现实。苏联有足够广阔的、世界第一大的疆土，并不需要再加一个美国，而且这位小少爷，我用这双手杀死了最后一个皇帝[ 指末代沙皇尼古拉二世。]。”  
伊万说这话的时候依旧保持微笑，只是他眼角的直纹出卖了他的真实心理，他原本就没有要给阿尔弗雷德讲述那个皇帝的事情，他更加关心阿尔弗雷德本身。他薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，他摊开白净的手掌，张开修长骨干的十指，他在向阿尔弗雷德展示的是一双凶器。阿尔弗雷德盯着那双手，想起来了童年时期弗朗西斯朝他说的某个故事，故事内容已经记不清楚了，却还保留着这么一句话：那个恶魔有双令人沉醉的、邪恶的紫色眼睛。  
阿尔弗雷德凝神等待伊万继续说下去，而伊万没有要说下去的意思，他就把话题扯会了他们原本要做的事情上：“不小心发现了你的一个痛处，算是意外收获？但是我们有我们未完成的事情。”  
伊万看了眼阿尔弗雷德依旧隆起的裆部，语气中有些嘲讽地说：“我差点以为你说的是‘我们共同的事业[ 意大利黑手党的标语之一。  
]’，这种词好像我们还在为世界和平奋斗一样。”  
“你要知道，我们当下的所作所为也算是为世界和平做出贡献的。”阿尔弗雷德朝伊万眨了眨眼睛。  
伊万挑了下眉毛，用带着俄语口音的软糯英语说：“我们不需要战争，做爱吧。”然后他张开双臂再一次蛊惑阿尔弗雷德，“让我们为世界和平再做出点贡献。”  
“好啊！”阿尔弗雷德坐到了伊万胯上并给予回应。说完他就意识到了一件事情，伊万并没有勃起。他生气地扯住了一脸看好戏的伊万的头发，他语气恶劣地问：“你是终于阳痿了吗？如果是真的，不用找原因了，这就是你去年上了我的报应！”  
“嗯？这个就很微妙了，如果我上了你，所以我阳痿了，我到底该不该和你上床呢？我又要不要让你愉悦呻吟呢？这位世界的英雄先生，能给个指示吗？”伊万不急不慢地盯着阿尔弗雷德生气的脸，“而且我并不是阳痿了，只是……小朋友你的技术太差了？我们之间有什么性暗示吗？亲嘴？你刚刚明明只是在咬我，看我都受伤了。”他努了一下受伤的嘴。  
“小英雄有什么指教吗？帮帮我这个被你诅咒的人吧。”伊万依旧开着阿尔弗雷德的玩笑，虽然他并没有勃起，但是他没有忽视阿尔弗雷德的情况。他用开玩笑的语气激怒阿尔弗雷德，手却解开了对方的皮带，小年轻翘起的性器自己就顶了出来。他手指刮了一下那个发热的、敏感的柱状物：“阿尔弗，你现在需要帮助……”  
“闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德的耳朵已经红透了，他简直想扯着伊万的头发大声唾骂这个俄罗斯老流氓性骚扰，但是他知道，这个情况最多只能控诉伊万是个变态控制狂！所以他松开了伊万的头发，耸耸肩说：“无所谓，我舒服就好，”  
“看来小少爷只是来这里寻欢的。”伊万拍拍阿尔弗雷德手感很不错的屁股，示意他动一下。  
阿尔弗雷德并没有动，而是再一次扯住了伊万的头发，而且这次力道更加野蛮，伊万疼得皱起眉头。阿尔弗雷德从脖子上取下他的名牌：“没错！虽然我这次没带钱，但是你可以拿着这个名牌来找我！多少钱得看你值多少。”  
伊万都快被气笑了，但是很快他就陪阿尔弗雷德玩起了角色扮演，他用他常用的软糯的声音说着带口音的英语回话：“呵，不好意思我新来的，你知道行价吗？”他还故意做出一副被惊吓到了的样子。  
阿尔弗雷德也装出一副很开心的样子：“哇哦！新货诶！到时候绝对付给你一大把钞票！”说着他把名牌塞到了伊万的裤子口袋里。伊万看着阿尔弗雷德自以为潇洒的样子，忍不住笑出声来：“哈哈，还真是个出手阔绰的小少爷啊！”  
琼斯小少爷把头发全都撸到了后面去，说：“这样才像是个小少爷。”

脱干净的阿尔弗雷德在极短的时间里把伊万给扒干净了，他双腿岔开坐在伊万的胯上，肉棒和肉棒相互摩擦着，阿尔弗雷德同样尺寸不小的性器前端分泌的淫液弄得两人的腹肌黏黏的。伊万把润滑剂递给阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德在伊万的诱导下，趴在伊万的身上咬牙把软膏整个塞进了小穴中，然后他开始挤压软膏，凉凉的感觉从小穴中直击大脑，他忍不住地开始软下腰，尽量使自己更加放松些，他把一管软膏统统挤了进去，等他把外包装抽出来的时候甚至都带出来了些白色的软膏。  
“好像挤多了……”阿尔弗雷德懊恼地看着流出来的多余的软膏，伊万两根手指的动作打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，手指在扩张的同时，伊万说：“放心，为了不浪费它们，我们可以多做几次。”他含住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，小年轻的下巴上一点胡子都没有，舌头舔舐的时候都没有刺痛的感觉，他的舌头往下走停在了阿尔弗雷德的喉结处，“吃苹果的时间到。”他含住喉结，牙齿一点一点地收紧，这个动作让阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措，毕竟很多肉食动物杀死猎物时的方式就是咬猎物的喉咙。  
阿尔弗雷德试图推开伊万的时候，伊万的手指已经趁机进入到更深的地方了，等两指没入小穴之后，伊万松开了牙齿。阿尔弗雷德半睁着眼，享受着舌头在肌肤游走所带来的酥麻感，胸前的乳头被含在嘴里的时候，他发出了一声长长的呻吟，从第一次被伊万知道了这么一个明显的敏感点开始，乳头就一直会被伊万无情地折磨。  
他微微张开的嘴巴里发出甜美的呻吟，真不像是阿尔弗雷德会发出的声音，呱噪的声音变成了甜美的喘息和呻吟。一只手扣住阿尔弗雷德昏昏沉沉的脑袋，一只手揉搓着阿尔弗雷德的乳头，伊万把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。像是在争夺主权，阿尔弗雷德主动纠缠伊万的舌头，最后把伊万的舌头推回了伊万的嘴里，由他攻城略地。  
阿尔弗雷德尝到了咖啡、甜点和口腔自带的腥热气味，他的舌头索然无味地退回了自己的领地，然后他受到了伊万更具有攻击性的侵略，他甚至觉得自己的舌头会被伊万给咬断，但事实并不是如此，他们之间激烈的亲吻让情欲越发高涨，来不及吞下的津液从嘴角流出来，顺着阿尔弗雷德下巴滴到了沙发上。  
在意乱情迷的亲吻之下，阿尔弗雷德没有意识到伊万已经把他压在了沙发上，已经完成了扩张任务的手指退出了柔软温热的后穴，同时尺寸更为巨大的肉刃已经跃跃欲试了。  
进入的时候阿尔弗雷德发出意料之中的喘息声：“哈……好深”然后他攀附上伊万的脖子，用气声轻声说，“欢迎来到美利坚…哼……啊。”最后的那两声呻吟在耳畔喘息出来的时候，伊万觉得自己脑袋里炸出了一朵蘑菇云。  
肉棒在小穴中的抽插带出了更多的润滑剂，白色的粘稠液体像是精液一样出现在交合处，这让伊万更加期待稍后自己射在阿尔弗雷德里面之后的样子。他一上来瞄准敏感点攻击这件事情让阿尔弗雷德激动地叫出声来，比起伊万恶趣味地摩擦敏感点，他更喜欢伊万直接提枪就上。  
控制理智的神经在性事的快感中越来越脆弱，身体比理智要早一点沦陷，早在伊万在身体各处的敏感点作乱的时候，身体就给予了反应，高热的后穴、挺立的乳头和发红的脸，都是他正在沉溺的证明。  
“啊啊……哈……那里……”阿尔弗雷德一直在强调那里就是自己的敏感点，看来真的被伊万第一次那种随意冲撞给留下了不小的心理阴影。“是是是，小少爷我知道了！我这么认真干活是要加钱的！”伊万看着已经快挂自己身上的阿尔弗雷德，他的眼睛里都是泪花应该看不清自己的表情了吧，伊万现在的表情可是平日里难得一见的温柔笑脸。  
“那么……价钱翻倍！”阿尔弗雷德回了伊万一句，他的一条腿主动挂到了沙发的靠背上，这样的姿势双腿大开且不容易把大腿合上。“这么贴心？终于意识到你每次都夹得太紧了吗？”伊万注意到了这个动作，斜过去蹭了一下他大腿内侧的嫩肉，阿尔弗雷德想要合拢双腿，没有达到目的的力量反而使小穴进一步吞没伊万的性器，阿尔弗雷德的话也刺激了伊万一下：“不够深……更呀——”阿尔弗雷德话都没说完就在伊万向更深处操弄的动作而拔高音量。  
伊万的双手固定阿尔弗雷德臀部，进入最后冲刺的伊万力气大得足以禁锢拥有怪力的阿尔弗雷德，肉刃在小穴中劈开一条新路，前列腺的快感弄得阿尔弗雷德无法控制自己的声音，越来越多的快感涌向他的时候他选择放声大叫。  
“快了……全部都会是你的，阿尔弗！”伊万在阿尔弗雷德的臀部留下了一个很深的印子，他想侵略到更深处的时候，一个意外打断了他的动作，那就是他突然发现阿尔弗雷德正咬着他放在一边的围巾，面色涨红而且连耳朵都红得像是要滴血。  
就算阿尔弗雷德咬着东西忍耐，打嗝的时候那种身体的颤动他可控制不住，而且打嗝的声音很难掩饰下去，阿尔弗雷德没有因为伊万上了他而感到害羞过，却因为在性事中叫得太不节制而打嗝这件事情羞得无地自容，他真希望小时候听过的那个沙发缝通异次元的传闻是真的，他现在恨不得立即躲进去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”伊万在发现了原因之后止不住地大笑起来，他的手肘支撑起身体，他伏在阿尔弗雷德的身上大笑着，他的身体可还有一个重要部分在阿尔弗雷德的身体里啊，每笑一下都牵动着阿尔弗雷德神经。  
“我忍不住……嗝……不要笑！”阿尔弗雷德吐出伊万的围巾道，“嗝……不要动啊嗝……”他说了两句就重新把围巾塞回了自己的嘴里，而伊万则像是发现了新大陆的航海家，阿尔弗雷德的身体正在一下一下地抽动，伊万在找到频率之后，专挑阿尔弗雷德打嗝的时候冲击敏感点，阿尔弗雷德想骂人都没办法骂人。“混蛋嗝……哈……滚啊——嗝……”阿尔弗雷德在被伊万反复折腾了几次之后，终于在前列腺的作用下高潮了。  
前列腺的快感让阿尔弗雷德咬紧了围巾，用力抓住伊万的手臂，晃动着自己的脑袋，仰起了脖子在伊万的抽插中释放了出来。肠道开始疯狂挤压伊万的肉棒，高潮中抽搐的小穴让伊万在抽插了几下之后缴械投降。  
在伊万退出阿尔弗雷德小穴的时候，阿尔弗雷德红着眼睛，叼着他的围巾继续在那里一抽一抽地打嗝，看向伊万的眼睛里都是怨气，刚刚想说话就是被打嗝给打断了。伊万笑得越发开心了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你居然打嗝了，好可爱的阿尔弗！”伊万无意中说出了对阿尔弗雷德的评价，这让阿尔弗雷德恨不得吃了伊万。  
阿尔弗雷德想把大腿从沙发上拿下来，但是高潮之后大腿内侧的酸痛感让他感到无力，他把双手举过头顶想把自己从伊万的身体下面抽出来，等阿尔弗雷德的头已经悬空，即将从伊万身下离开的时候，伊万抓住了他挂在靠背上的膝盖：“客人还有力气逃走吗？怎么对我的服务不满意吗？还是说你根本就是想赊账？”  
阿尔弗雷德仰着脖子对伊万发出不满的抗议：“你嗝……入戏太深了！”这个动作让伊万更好地注视自己在阿尔弗雷德脖子上留下的那圈牙印，他动了个不好的坏心思。“阿尔弗你看上去像是一块干净的画布一样，”他说这话的时候呼出的气体使阿尔弗雷德的大腿根部凉飕飕的，“让我来给你上色吧。”  
“嗯唔！”阿尔弗雷德捂着自己的嘴巴才压制了自己的尖叫，感受伊万在自己的大腿内侧的嫩肉上吮出一个又一个的吻痕。伊万的指尖在阿尔弗雷德的小腹上用力画出一道道的印子，逼迫阿尔弗雷德发出呻吟：“嗯嗝……别弄了……”伊万停止了吮吸的动作，眼眸低垂地在盘算着什么，他把重新硬起来的肉棒抵着入口处说：“看来只能我只能在你里面翻本啦。”  
伊万的重音是“里面”这让阿尔弗雷德本来就因为悬空而充血的脑袋更加重了：“操！你个嗜钱如命的婊子！”他顺着伊万无聊的角色扮演剧情骂了伊万一句，然后他被伊万毫不留情地贯穿了，“啊——”他因为突然的进入而深吸了一口气。  
“止嗝的方式中有深呼吸一口气这个方法，阿尔弗你做得很好。”伊万一边挺入一边对阿尔弗雷德调笑，“叫得节制一点，现在才是清晨，我们做两次就够了，不要再打嗝了哦。”阿尔弗雷德的羞耻心在这一刻爆发了，他紧紧咬住嘴里的布料让自己一点呻吟都没发出来，但这反而让伊万的喘息和拍肉的声音更加明显，伊万反正一直在喘，拍肉的声音就窘得让阿尔弗雷德想昏过去算了。

阿尔弗雷德从浴室出来的时候伊万已经把沙发擦干净，正坐在高背椅里观察他的名牌。阿尔弗雷德穿着一条伊万的内裤，踩着一串脚印来到伊万面前，郑重地说：“如果……如果你要来找我，带上它。”  
“如果你要来找我，你只要来就好了，我保证不把你抓进监狱。”伊万恢复了那副轻佻与虔诚并存的样子，在阿尔弗雷德看来，伊万本来就是个矛盾体。阿尔弗雷德相信了伊万眼中的虔诚，所以就不去理会语气中的漫不经心，他深呼吸一下，像在宣布什么重大事件一样说：“英雄要回去了！”  
伊万皱着眉头，认真地说：“不好意思，你回不去了。”阿尔弗雷德还没来得及问伊万这是不是一个笑话，他就被伊万像是抱猫咪一样地抱了起来，为了不掉下去，身体本能地贴紧伊万。  
“娜塔莎他们回来了，我把他们叫到甲板上，你从我房间的窗户走吧。”  
“你是要我游回去吗？我的船！罗密欧先生！”阿尔弗雷德被抱到了下楼梯之后最近的那个房间里，在伊万关门的时候他把伊万拉进了房间里，“他们会看见我的船系在绳梯上，你完完全全可以告诉他们，我只是来找你商量公事的，不然你怎么解释船的出现？”  
“您可真贴心，朱丽叶小姐！”伊万的卧室船舱看得到那段绳梯，那里现在已经什么都没有了，“昨天晚上我把绳梯收上来的时候，你的船就已经没了。而且你身上都是印子，包括大腿里面！”  
“那是弗朗西斯的船！”  
“你可以说你早上起来想划船，然后把船弄翻了。”伊万立刻提供了一个合理的借口。  
阿尔弗雷德考虑了一下，伊万的方案的确可行性高一些，如果他现在出去被人知道了与伊万的私人关系就会是国际问题。他看见伊万从柜子里拿出来一件春天穿的薄风衣，他对有些紧张的伊万说：“我直接游回别墅那里，用不上衣服，亲爱的灰姑娘。”他们之间的第一次，也就是上一次，在伊万离开的时候，伊万问阿尔弗雷德是否需要留只水晶鞋给他。阿尔弗雷德一直都还记得，他看见伊万耸了下肩：“你是灰姑娘，我是美人鱼。”  
阿尔弗雷德都忘记了，美人鱼的故事结局并不好。突然，他听见楼上的脚步声，他和伊万都有些紧张，他走过去抓住了伊万的那件衣服，然后重重地亲了一下伊万：“小美人鱼也没有水晶鞋，给你个吻吧！”说完他就动作矫健地跨上窗台跃入水中。  
伊万觉得自己的牙龈都要被阿尔弗雷德撞出血了，他从窗户里探出脑袋，阿尔弗雷德从水里探出脑袋，他举起那件风衣，说：“我知道这件衣服是用来干嘛的！谢谢亲爱的灰姑娘！”  
面对潜入水中的阿尔弗雷德，伊万大声说出了一句“我不会让你变成泡沫的”。  
童话故事往往有一个好的结尾，来告诉孩子们这个世界的美好。美人鱼并不是一个拥有大团圆结局的童话，她失去声音来到陆地，最后却变成泡沫，无声地回到大海。在这个故事里，伊万爱着阿尔弗雷德，不像童话中的王子爱公主那样，小美人鱼只能在沉默中变成泡沫。  
得到了爱的美人鱼，不会变成泡沫——是伊万·布拉金斯基以姓名担保的誓约。


	7. 群像诗

当一个事件远去，你意识到那是历史。  
在美国参战后的第四年，第二次世界大战结束了。但在那之前，美国总统便被迫更替，四月的时候，罗斯福没等到德国投降便病逝了。彼时阿尔弗雷德正在大西洋的另一端，自从美国开通了第一条电报线路，消息就总是来得极快，快得让阿尔弗雷德自己也措手不及。第二条电报是从纳粹那里截获的：柯尼斯堡已投降。写着这个消息的纸张就这么轻易地盖住了那张讣告，阿尔弗雷德拍着边上忧心忡忡的亚瑟的背说：“我们会比俄罗斯人先一步进入柏林的，这是我们的胜利。”  
“纳粹已经没有翻盘的余地了。”亚瑟说出了这句他等待已久的话语。  
“是的。”阿尔弗雷德说出这个单词的时候外面传来欢呼声，他抽出那张讣告折好放在外套胸前的口袋里，他在帐篷外面刺眼的阳光下对亚瑟说，“马修回来了。”  
“啊？是啊，马修回来了。”亚瑟一开始有些疑惑，他重复了一遍阿尔弗雷德的话之后才反应过来这句话的意思。他揉着自己的太阳穴，没有和阿尔弗雷德一起出去迎接凯旋的马修。他看着自己蹭上铅笔印的手掌，从未如此清楚地意识到，他正在被历史甩开。  
他负气地重重拍上自己的膝盖，轻声呢喃：“大英帝国不会在此抛锚。”当他叹息着站起来，站起来的并不是只有他自己——一艘巨轮缓缓驶入一片迷雾之中。

在第二次世界大战结束后的第八年，同样在雅尔塔会议上瓜分世界的斯大林去世了。  
一个月之后，伊万·布拉金斯基出现在了东京，出现在了阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的房间里。他带着哄小孩用的糖果和一管成人用的润滑剂。事后，阿尔弗雷德也想过，这是否算是一个成人礼。他在性这方面的经验缺乏让他被弗朗西斯等人戏弄了很多年，他起先辩解：我只是不想！因为做爱很费事！听到这种话，欧洲佬们都只是一笑了之，却也不再去为难阿尔弗雷德。如今，弗朗西斯还是会拿阿尔弗雷德开玩笑，比起擅长于寻欢作乐的法国人，他拘谨得像是一个大家闺秀。  
这个称呼由弗朗西斯转述——被当时在场的大部分人认可——出自在独立战争时期成为阿尔弗雷德老师的基尔伯特·贝什米特。  
当裹着湿漉漉的风衣的阿尔弗雷德带着满身吻痕回到别墅的时候，他又想起了弗朗西斯他们对他这个“大家闺秀”的评价，他一边敲门一边在谋划等会儿要如何自然地展示出几个吻痕。他在谋划着幼稚的事情，欧洲佬嘲笑他的年轻与狂妄，在他们找到他羞于提及的事情之后，反复戏弄他。他想先对弗朗西斯证明——他不再是一个孩子，他和人做爱，享受性，从中得到快感，像一个成熟的大人一样。  
开门的不是弗朗西斯，是阿尔弗雷德北边的那位兄弟——加拿大——马修·威廉姆斯。于是，阿尔弗雷德慌张地裹紧了大衣，并扯了个谎：“早上好，兄弟！英雄今天去游泳锻炼了，等我换好衣服，为我鼓掌庆祝一下！”说罢，挤开马修光着脚窜进了别墅并飞速跑到二楼。  
马修跟着阿尔弗雷德在大理石上踩出的那一串脚印来到房门前，他礼节性地敲了两下门，问：“阿尔，弗朗西斯先生说你没带衣服……”门细开了一条缝，一只蓝色的眼睛盯着他，眼睛的主人理所当然地回答：“我可以先穿你的！”  
“……我把你的行李箱拿过来了。”马修说出了后半句话，同时踹了一下就靠在门边上的行李箱，可怜的樱桃木箱子晃了一下，倒在了地板上。马修轻声惊呼，向阿尔弗雷德道歉的同时把箱子从地上提起来递给他：“真是抱歉阿尔！”  
阿尔弗雷德从门里伸出手臂接过行李箱，他的手臂上有个被捏出来的淤青，他动作快极了，还说着话岔开马修的注意力：“嗯……马修我想冲个澡，你不会想在这里等我吧？”  
“不，我得先下去把厨房收拾干净，柯克兰先生和弗朗西斯先生不久前在厨房里打了一架。”马修没有看到阿尔弗雷德的淤青，只是提及那两位老人家愁得他眉毛都快垂下去了。  
“我非常庆幸这是顿早餐，毕竟亚瑟只会做早餐！”阿尔弗雷德暗自松了一口气，但也疑惑起来，“我刚刚为什么没看见亚瑟？”  
“他在指挥啊。”马修连肩都塌下去了。  
“哇哦，我为什么一点都不觉得惊讶，你也下去听他差遣吧，英雄我稍后就来解救你们！”阿尔弗雷德朝哥哥说了句俏皮话，好让他快点到楼下去。  
“英雄先生，我们只需要在柯克兰先生又做了什么，嗯……特制小点心的时候才需要你拯救。”马修贴心地帮他的兄弟合上了房门。  
门合上之后，阿尔弗雷德靠着门慢慢滑下去，他还在水里的时候只是感觉到有那么一点点酸，年轻的运动健将自信于他的身体承受能力，当他回到陆地才意识到陆上和水里不是一个感受。伊万那个不体贴的禽兽快把他的腰撞断了，他咬牙从地上站起来，咬牙切齿地抱怨：“早知道这么难受就应该呆在船上不走了！”  
抱怨只是图一时嘴快罢了，他要是真的不回来了，弗朗西斯就该知道他昨晚和谁去干什么了！当弗朗西斯在餐桌上问他昨晚上干什么去了的时候，阿尔弗雷德两个腮帮子里已经填满了食物，而弗朗西斯只是随口一问，并不在意答案。  
但是！亚瑟和马修在意。  
面对另外两个人好奇的目光，阿尔弗雷德端起牛奶慢慢地吞咽嘴里的食物。他喝完了牛奶，也想好了答案：“我昨晚借用你的船去了湖里停着的一艘游艇上，和一位美人度过了一个美好的夜晚，不过早上的时候她的爸爸回来了。”  
亚瑟不知道是因为手上的创口贴减少了摩擦力还是因为阿尔弗雷德的话吓到了他，他手里的杯子差点滑到地砖上。他看了马修一眼，把杯子放回杯垫上，有些担心地说：“我希望你没和二十岁以下的姑娘上床。”  
“她比我大多了。”  
“比你大多了？你确定回来的不是她的丈夫吗？”弗朗西斯用夸张的表情说出了这个爆炸性的猜想。  
“哇，你终于发疯了吗？弗朗西斯。”阿尔弗雷德虽然在说问句，但从肢体语言到眼神都在回答自己的问题：是的，弗朗西斯的脑子终于坏掉了。  
“你没有正面回答这个问题，小阿尔。”  
“当然不是！我和谁上床我自己不清楚吗！”阿尔弗雷德大声回答。  
“哦，小阿尔把声音控制一下，你会吓到我和亚瑟那些你看不见的朋友的。”  
“您的意思是说这里有精灵和幽灵吗？”马修问道。  
“是的，这里的地下室里还有一口石棺，听上一任房主说是一位骑士的棺椁。”  
“看来是位值得尊敬的幽灵先生。”马修说完看了眼已经坐得僵硬笔直的阿尔弗雷德，补了一句，“还好会议开始之后大家就要住到会场附近的酒店那里去了，我们不会多打扰他的。”  
阿尔弗雷德知道马修从开口时起就是在吓唬自己，他报复性地抢过马修的杯子，喝掉了里面加了枫糖浆的牛奶，然后朝他吐了下舌头。阿尔弗雷德的行为让亚瑟笑出声来，在其他人看向他的时候，他举起自己贴了三个创口贴的手问：“那么谁洗碗？”  
这种问题在弗朗西斯在场的情况下等于催他去洗碗，他摊手说：“自己把盘子放到水池里去。”  
阿尔弗雷德首先站起来端走了他的盘子和杯子，其次是亚瑟，最后是马修，他把弗朗西斯的盘子也放到了水池里。几分钟之后，弗朗西斯从椅子上站起来，开始进行早餐的最后收尾工作。

每个人都能找到或者认同一个对于自己生命的比喻。比如弗朗西斯就认为，他是艘船——政府是桅杆，国民是风，时代是海。只要桅杆还在，风不停息，船总是在前进的。[出自《黑塔利亚》动画第五季第五集。  
]  
弗朗西斯深知法兰西正处于一片暗流涌动的海面上，这不是一种逃避责任才得来的说辞，只是他知晓弗朗西斯正好好地站在陆地上，洗着一叠脏盘子，而法兰西正在一片碧海蓝天中航行。他与那艘船从未真正分开过，哪怕陆地行舟，他也依旧在航行。  
弗朗西斯从厨房里走出来的时候，亚瑟正在指挥马修和阿尔弗雷德把角落的一个台子清空，他伸出绕着创口贴的食指指向台子上的一个相框：“马修你不需要这么小心，那个相框很结实！”又移向边上的一个花瓶对阿尔弗雷德说，“这个小心一点，里面的花是我昨天插进去的。”  
接着，马修和阿尔弗雷德两个动作迅速的年轻人很快把那个台子上的东西都清理干净了。亚瑟转身看向靠在门框上的弗朗西斯，眼神挑衅地走向台子。他掀开白色的蕾丝桌布，向马修和阿尔弗雷德展示“台子”的真实面目——一架钢琴。这架钢琴和马修拿着的照片中的是同一架，黑白照片上的弗朗西斯穿着燕尾服在人群中独奏。  
弗朗西斯从马修手里拿过那张照片，他招呼马修和阿尔弗雷德去沙发上坐着，他则坐进壁炉旁的扶手椅里，细细端详这张照片，铜制相框的某些地方已经被磨得发黑发亮，这是他最喜爱的一张照片。他眼神悲伤地抿起嘴唇，钢琴在此刻被奏响，像是一种默契，琴声在他欲哭的时候响起。  
他转头直视年轻人好奇的目光，一边敲击着相框的玻璃，一边解释说：“这是在一艘远洋轮船的三等舱里，一位移民姑娘帮我拍的。”他的声音在颤抖，他不断地用小动作来分散注意力不让自己哭出来，“哥哥我呀，一直把国家比作船只，其实自己却很少呆在船上，因为我从上船开始就是在等待，等待起锚、开船，从欢呼平息到人群再度欢呼，等到航行结束再次上岸。因为我不喜欢把我困在海上的船只，哪怕没它不行。”  
相框背面有一个数字“1922”，这是相框的生产年份，弗朗西斯的手指用力地碾过那几个凸起的数字，他沉默地听了一会儿钢琴，又在阿尔弗雷德催促之前继续说：“三等舱里大部分都是淘金者，去往美国的船上总是哪里的人都有，那个姑娘是个梦想家，带着一架自称‘比她自己本身贵’的相机前往美国……”  
“American Dream！”阿尔弗雷德下意识地拍手叫道，意识到自己打断了弗朗西斯的话，他耸耸肩示意弗朗西斯继续。  
“她在船上拍了很多头等舱客人的照片，有一天她听到了来自三等舱的琴声。第一天，她来听了音乐。第二天，她从房间里走出来，第一次带着她的相机走进三等舱，未经同意给我照了张相，哥哥我当时弹的就是这首曲子，《绿袖子》[ 这首民谣的旋律非常古典、优雅，略带一丝凄美之感，是一首描写对爱情感到忧伤的歌曲。  
]。”弗朗西斯的手指空画了一个圈后指向了亚瑟，“后来我们躲进船舱的最下面一层，在里面和老鼠一起洗照片。在夜里舷窗一半在海里，一半看得见朦胧的夜空，我们用报纸堵上窗子，在红色灯光下洗出了几十张照片，到了最后一张的时候，我们没有夹子了，哥哥就用领带夹夹住了最后一张照片。”  
“弗朗西斯你刚刚明明都快哭出来了，这个故事并不是什么悲剧故事啊？是吧？马修。”阿尔弗雷德听到这里有些着急地问起了问题。  
“宝贝儿，我还没说完。”弗朗西斯没有给予阿尔弗雷德答复，而是继续诉说，“在接下来的好几天，我们都会在夜里跑到下面去洗照片。一个月后，她的背包里装满了照片，她甚至没地方放她的裙子了，呵呵……”说到这里弗朗西斯笑了起来，他在扶手椅里彻底放松下来。  
“她穿着那条绿色的裙子来找我，希望我给她拍一张她穿这条裙子的照片，那条裙子她已经和船员谈好了价格，船员付给了她三美元，拿这条漂亮的绿裙子去给他妻子做礼物，那是她最后一次穿上这条裙子了。”  
“她和我的女孩有相同的面容，我从未见过那位穿裙子的模样，于是我答应了她。镜头前，她缓缓转过身去，脱掉了裙子，她说‘法国先生，这样就好’。那时候，我明确地告诫自己，她们不是同一个人，她的脊背光滑洁白，并不是一个战士的后背……她们的生命都会非常美丽而又短暂，一个是相对于人的短暂，一个是相对于国家的短暂。”  
弗朗西斯暂时停了下来，亚瑟的琴声早已停止。弗朗西斯撑着脸朝向亚瑟：“亚瑟，问吧，问我那个问题。”  
亚瑟点了点头，并没有问问题，而是提醒道：“弗朗西斯，我们已经到港很久了，现在船上的是一批新乘客。”  
弗朗西斯低着头看着脚下的黑白色大理石板，皮鞋一下一下地敲击出声，听见了亚瑟的回答，他抬起头来，苦笑着说：“再见，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
亚瑟从椅子上站起来，故作轻松地耸耸肩，然后走向弗朗西斯。他们拥抱，进行贴面礼，然后亚瑟压低声音在弗朗西斯耳边说：“再见，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。”  
亚瑟在走出别墅大门、走向自己的车子时被阳光晃到了眼睛，他有些痛恨这些年为了能弄清楚弗朗西斯究竟想说什么而养成的解读弗朗西斯的习惯。是的，解读。弗朗西斯就像是一首诗，一个谜语，是海对面隐于晨雾中的一方宝藏。  
他认同弗朗西斯对国家、对时代、对生命的比喻。他想起了查理斯·狄更斯的著作《双城记》中的一句话：“那是最美好的年代，那是最糟糕的年代。”既然时代的风浪让两艘船相互靠拢，他和弗朗西斯也一定会因为时代的变化分开远行。他自嘲地冷哼：“无论多少年，时代于我们都既是最好，亦是最坏。时过境迁，烂事依旧。”  
想到这里，亚瑟有些释然，他的行李一直都在后备箱里，还好一直都在后备箱里。他打开红色跑车的车门，一直靠在门框上的阿尔弗雷德突然怪叫起来：“天呐！你居然开这种车吗？英雄都准备送你辆老爷车了！”  
“我追求速度的时候你还不知道在哪呢！”亚瑟的心情转变得突然，感觉像是翻到了一页航海图志，在他和阿尔弗雷德打趣了两句之后，他上车调转车头，开进林间小路，加大油门朝市中心开去。

少女光裸的后背在绿色布料的映衬下有了油画的质感，在相机还没发明的时代里，为了纪念一个故人或者留住一个美丽瞬间，画家往往都要用上几周、几个月甚至几年才能完成一幅写实的油画。如今摁下快门，等上几秒钟就能有一个定格的瞬间，相机定格下美与时间，而油画绘制时间与美。  
少女鼓起勇气，用颤抖的声音说：“法国先生，这样就好了。”  
弗朗西斯那一刻的感动是往后许多年都未能再有的体会，他很快反应过来他的名字本就和“法国”发音相似，只是小姑娘紧张地不小心错叫了“法国”。其实两者并无区别，他便是法国。他深呼吸之后，摁下快门，而原本完全背对着镜头的姑娘突然转过脸来，看向镜头后面的弗朗西斯。  
那一眼是一种破茧而出的美丽倾慕，那美丽的蝴蝶最后选择飞向了新大陆，飞向了自己的梦想。他踏着梯子下船，目送蝴蝶的翩飞离去。他并不觉得惋惜，他爱那个姑娘，能产生欢乐而不产生性欲。  
弗朗西斯一到达陆地，脚下传来的平稳感让他激动地想同人群一齐高呼美利坚之名。在那之前，他先看见臭着脸的英格兰先生正拄着手杖站在挥动着帽子的美利坚边上呢，他张开双臂激动地奔向他们：“小阿尔！小亚瑟！”  
美国小伙儿明显比英国佬热情多了，他给了弗朗西斯一个结实的拥抱并拿过他的箱子。英国佬则用手杖在灰尘上划出了一条线，语气刻薄地说：“天呐！弗朗西斯，我差点以为你是船舱里被风干的鱼干！”  
“就算是鱼干，哥哥我也是高级货！而且保证不会沦落到英国佬的厨房里去！”弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德并肩走得飞快，把亚瑟一个人落在了后面。他听见背后亚瑟大声地抱怨：“你是来这里参加奥运会的吗？”  
“哥哥是来这里聚餐的！[ 双关。既是指字面意思上的聚餐，也是指“华盛顿会议”。]”  
目送亚瑟的汽车驶离之后，阿尔弗雷德走回屋子里。  
新大陆早就被冠以理想之名——黄金、矿石、木材还有比整个欧洲都要大广袤的土地。在阿尔弗雷德还能把自己塞进装茶叶的箱子的时候，他窝在那个木箱里，在沙滩上等待涨潮的潮水将他带入这片把他隔绝于此的大洋。他渐渐习惯了木箱所散发的刺鼻气味，也从温暖的季风中感受到一种悸动，涌上沙滩的海水松动了沙粒，箱子被带入了大海中，摇晃着漂向远处。  
阿尔弗雷德的冒险之旅停在他漂流出五十米的地方。那天是欧洲的客轮到港的日子，他被亚瑟的管家从海里推了回来。在他被亚瑟抱回去的路上，他看见那个被遗忘在沙滩的箱子再一次被卷入海水中，他指着箱子小声问：“亚瑟，那个箱子能到英国吗？”  
亚瑟回头瞥了一眼已经飘远的箱子，他笃定地回答了臂弯中的孩童：“海洋可是危险区域，别说这么一个木头箱子了，在大海上，就算是轮船都有因为遇到风浪而沉船的可能。”  
“那我能去英国吗？”阿尔弗雷德坐进马车之后问。  
“为什么要去英国？”亚瑟来新大陆就是为了从欧洲的战乱[三十年战争（1618年－1648年），是由神圣罗马帝国的内战演变而成的全欧参与的一次大规模国际战争，也是历史上第一次全欧大战。

]中透口气。  
“我想看看除了亚瑟之外的英国！”  
孩童不假思索地便做出回答。那时的他每次往西边眺望都带着期许，他渴望知晓大西洋另一端是什么模样。然而已经成长为少年的阿尔弗雷德已经不会再站在港口向西边远望，至少目光中不再有所期许。  
“现如今会乘船去美国的还是那些穷人、逃犯、难民和少数未来的成功者。我可以这么说，欧洲的移民一直到现在都在给我注入新鲜血液，可你们从不觉得我们血脉相连，亲爱的法兰西。你们会视那些移民为背离者吗？”  
坐在弗朗西斯对面的扶手椅上的阿尔弗雷德说出了以上的话，他双腿自然放松，手指顶出一个塔型，他的姿态流露出自信和倨傲。  
“哥哥我真没想到再次听见这个问题的时候是由你来问。”弗朗西斯对阿尔弗雷德的语气转变毫不在意，反而觉得有些好笑。对于阿尔弗雷德的话和问题他都觉得这十分不符合“规矩”——那些值得显体们讳莫如深，从不放在台面上来讲的规矩。往往这些不懂‘规矩’的人的所作所为都会令人发笑，使人尴尬。弗朗西斯顶着太阳穴的手指把他的眼角向上拉去，这使他再次开口的时候，表情变得有些嘲弄：“国民好比是风，他们是自由的；而我们是船，借力前行。”  
弗朗西斯的英语带着一点法语口音，他本来想说法语的，但是阿尔弗雷德并不会法语。他叹了口气，看着抿嘴皱眉思考的年轻人，语气放软继续说道：“祖国，是一种记忆。第一代移民往往还保留着对故国的记忆，他们还是说着带口音的英语，但他们的孩子就只能从父母口中得知祖国是什么样的；后来孙子出生了，他们只会知道过去的、存在于老人口中的所谓‘家乡’。你觉得有多少人能完全了解他所来自的国家？大多数人最多只能了解他们的家乡。”  
“是吗？现在的西风劲头很足，要捎你一段吗？”阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，或者是又一次向弗朗西斯抛出橄榄枝。  
“当然，我们在同一阵营当中。”弗朗西斯意味深长地笑着说。  
阿尔弗雷德挑了一下眉毛，想到了件事情：“弗朗西斯，我希望你来主持晚上的招待会。”  
“呵，我希望这是你的临时起意。”弗朗西斯有些无力地冷冷道，“今晚本来就有一个招待会。”  
“是的！我指的就是这个！”  
“嚯，请问你知道这个招待会是谁办的吗？”弗朗西斯摇着头提醒阿尔弗雷德说，“伊万·布拉金斯基！”  
“我当然知道，招待会的主持不过就是餐桌上的发言而已，”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，“当然，你还要坐到主位上去。”  
弗朗西斯的手指轻叩扶手，阿尔弗雷德耐心地等待着他的回答，他沉吟一下，说：“餐桌上的发言可以由我来，主座……你和布拉金斯基坐去吧。”  
“时代不同了！主座只是一个吃饭的位子而已！并不是什么世界排名，谁坐在那里都不代表他世界第一。”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地说，“而且，主座只有一个，我和俄罗斯两个人，难道要我坐他身上吗？”  
“这是美式幽默。”阿尔弗雷德又补充了一句。对面的弗朗西斯和靠在沙发里的马修都发出一声干笑。  
阿尔弗雷德的提议出于制衡，远东的停战协议上的墨水才干了没多久，太平洋边上的那盘棋他也不能轻举妄动，他得在远东找个新棋盘。弗朗西斯不但在欧洲佬中的地位依旧举足轻重，在东南亚也还保留一定的影响力。阿尔弗雷德在来之前得到消息，弗朗西斯已经八年没有在人民中出现了，但最近政府方面有打算让弗朗西斯重新出现。这是否意味着法兰西的苏醒呢？阿尔弗雷德心中早有答案，但他深知，单凭弗朗西斯一个人是不可能扭转局势的——扭转欧洲没落的颓势。  
“在晚餐开始之前，我会通知俄罗斯他们的。”  
最后，阿尔弗雷德如此宣布。  
弗朗西斯还坐在扶手椅里，但他对面坐的换成了马修，他们正在下国际象棋。马修和阿尔弗雷德都很喜欢这个消遣，弗朗西斯对这个游戏并不痴迷，他最多只能和那个同样下得不怎么好的老冤家亚瑟·柯克兰对弈两局。当然，他输的次数多过于亚瑟，因为只要他赢了，那么接下来就是没完没了的棋局。  
“弗朗吉哥哥，”马修叫了出神的弗朗西斯一声，然后就说出了这盘棋的结束语，“将军。”  
“马蒂小时候会和亚瑟下棋吗？”弗朗西斯在输了三次之后，依旧笑着接受了这个事实，他收拾棋盘的时候用法语问。  
“嗯，我很少和柯克兰先生下棋，我抢不过阿尔。”马修无奈地笑着摇头并同样用法语回答了问题。  
只有马修和弗朗西斯的时候，他们对话都用法语，语言会改变一个人的气质，弗朗西斯讲英语时可没有讲法语时典雅的气质。童年时期的阿尔弗雷德却非常讨厌说法语的弗朗西斯，只因为语言具有言灵，而这种言灵只能存在于熟悉的语言中。相同的语言总是能使人感到熟悉和亲切，而阿尔弗雷德对法语毫不熟悉，每次弗朗西斯和马修用法语交流的时候他都会大声尖叫，气得弗朗西斯只能用带着口音的英语来安抚他。  
现在依旧如此。  
“你们敢用英语交流吗！能不能用点国际化的语言交流！”  
阿尔弗雷德富有辨识度的高分贝怒吼从二楼冲到了马修他们的耳朵里。  
“小阿尔还真是从小就很粘人啊！”弗朗西斯抬头拔高声音用英语喊话，“马蒂倒是一个腼腆的孩子，但是我想现在，你是英联邦里亚瑟唯一拿得出手的……”说到这里弗朗西斯冷笑了一下，“马修，你在二战中对欧洲的帮助大家都记得，但是，你千万不要为了任何人和除我之外的其他人起冲突。”  
弗朗西斯的表情严肃了起来，他再次说起了法语，用一种慈爱而温和的语气说话。但是这种语气和他所说的内容都让马修有些愠怒，他的修养和好脾气让他没有当场发作，只是深呼吸之后用英语回答：“我知道我没有通过战争来独立，但，我的独立国家身份是得到国际认可的。我拥有国家身份，英国女王是我的元首，但我已不再是英国的殖民地。”  
马修和阿尔弗雷德有着极其相似的面容，特别是马修严肃起来的时候很容易让人想起他的兄弟阿尔弗雷德。这使他平白无故多了很多麻烦，每次他都会竭力澄清自己和阿尔弗雷德并不是同一个人，并不代表同一个国家。自从阿尔弗雷德强大之后，每每马修认真说话时，大多数人会把他当作他的兄弟。但，面容是无法改变的。除了在被错认的时候，马修并不讨厌自己的弟弟和自己的长相。也可以这么理解，他并不擅长生气。  
弗朗西斯看着皱起眉毛的马修，叹了口气：“我想你误会我了，我只是作为长者给予你一个忠告而已。”弗朗西斯只能说是语气放软了，但是神态却依旧保持着严肃，“记住，不要和除我以外的其他欧洲人起冲突。”  
“您多虑了，我这次来并不参加会议，只是在部分需要监督执行的协议上签字而已。”马修平静地告知弗朗西斯自己此行的任务，“我只待到会议召开，但并不参与会议讨论，会议一旦召开，我会先回伦敦去。”  
“你不回加拿大吗？”  
下楼的时候阿尔弗雷德的皮鞋把地板踩得啪塔啪塔地响，他边跑边急切地问。  
“这次的会议应该不会开到明年，”马修耸耸肩故作轻松地说，“伦敦比较近，而且去年圣诞节的时候我没有参加柯克兰先生的餐会……”  
“你准备去给什么老贵族们赔礼道歉吗？你刚刚才说你不是殖民地的！”阿尔弗雷德直截了当地打断了马修越说越心虚的发言。  
“但是，英国女王还是我的元首。”马修再次深呼吸，然后闭上眼睛暂时不去看阿尔弗雷德，“我知道你享受飞行，不管是开战斗机还是当个乘客，你都很享受。但是，对我来说长时间的飞行只是在自虐，如果我在伦敦的话，一旦会议有所进展我能迅速赶到这里。”  
马修摊手开始罗列一系列他选择去伦敦的理由。  
“你确定这里一旦出现状况你就能快速赶到吗？”阿尔弗雷德站着逼视马修。  
“我保证，我发誓！只要英雄先生有什么需要我会立刻出现的。”马修站起来拍着自己弟弟的肩膀保证说，“你换了西装，要出去吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德动了下有些拘束的袖管，说：“去找苏联人确认一下招待会的事情。”说完这句他想了一下，转头问弗朗西斯，“能借一下你的车吗？”  
“我和你一起去，”弗朗西斯的大衣就在门口的衣架上挂着，他走过去取下衣服，从门口的抽屉里拿出车钥匙，“他们就在湖上的一艘游艇上，我认识路。”  
认识路成了阿尔弗雷德无法拒绝的理由，他快步走向弗朗西斯。  
在驶往游艇的路上，他想起几个小时之前，他在游艇上的所作所为，内心正在声讨自己，身上还未褪去的吻痕都是证据——他背叛自己的理智的证据。


	8. 群像诗（二）

这个世界是需要英雄的。  
1942年，十九岁的乔治·里瑟和他的战友入伍时就是这么想的。太平洋战争爆发的时候，他和家人正在夏威夷度假，他在飞机的轰鸣声和爆炸声中对他信仰了十九年的上帝说：“愿这场战争以美国的胜利结束，阿门。”与那些被讽刺为“少爷兵”，在欧洲、北非的美国作战部队不同，在太平洋和远东的战场上，士兵们连当少爷的机会都没有。士兵的心中对那些鄙称都是不服气的，但是年轻且不成熟的部队让他们在太平洋上吃尽苦头。面对敌人的时候，他想起入伍当天那个年轻少尉的话：“把过去和未来都交给上帝，把现在交给手里的武器。”  
乔治·里瑟在1946年年初从海军陆战队退役，同年八月入职联邦调查局。那位他入伍时的年轻少尉成了他的顶头上司。刚刚入职的时候，阿尔弗雷德的秘书只有一位，乔治的工作比现在忙多了。他时时刻刻跟着阿尔弗雷德来保护这位高调的老板不发生意外（比如来自另一阵营的子弹），并且督促老板把每天必须做的事情全都做完。但是，一旦阿尔弗雷德完成了他全部的工作，他就走出去在街上乱逛，常去的地方：平民窟、小巷子、酒吧、赌场。基本上哪里是高危地带他就出现在哪里，乔治得在玻璃瓶把阿尔弗雷德脑袋砸开花之前阻止那些小混混，朝他们的膝盖开枪。  
随着乔治年龄的增长，他对阿尔弗雷德的想法有所改变。他开始觉得他的国家保持的不只是年轻的面貌，还有一颗年轻的心脏。他开始觉得自己的国家年轻，哪怕那个“年轻人”已经活了三百多年了。他的国家依旧乐观、勇敢、努力，有梦想和行动力，又同时有些符合年轻标准的任性。  
现在，他的国家再一次任性地把他一个人打发到了预定的酒店。  
酒店是乔治的同僚佐伊安排的，酒店离万国宫[ 又名“国联大厦”，日内瓦会议的召开地点。]只有二十分钟的车程，在套间的落地窗前可以俯瞰日内瓦湖，眺望朗姆峰的雪顶。乔治在茶几上摊开地图，上面标注着法兰西的别墅地点，那栋别墅被湖区边缘的森林包围着，虽然理论上乔治能在酒店用望远镜看到这栋别墅，但实际上，这栋别墅已经被树林完完全全掩护起来了。从情报上来说，他俯瞰湖面时，能找到那艘苏联费了很多时间才从波罗的海航行到莱芒湖[ 莱芒湖，又名日内瓦湖。]的大型游艇，他也确实找到了。他从坐在船头的淡金发色的男子的穿着确定了俄罗斯的行踪，这种天气戴那么长一条围巾的人确实很少见。  
乔治放下了望远镜，或者用它更加专业点的称呼——狙击步枪瞄准镜。带这么一个大家伙进入瑞士对乔治来说不是什么难事，毕竟他们乘坐的是私人飞机。但是，他们能这么把枪带进来，其他人也能。乔治拉好窗帘之后，把枪放回高尔夫球包里。他预计阿尔弗雷德今晚是不会回来了，这样也好，也许他今晚能睡个安稳觉了。  
乔治在套间里走来走去地检查是否有窃听器和危险品，套间有一大一小两个房间，大卧室有独立的卫生间，小卧室没有门直通客厅，客厅的西南角有一个小卫生间。乔治睡小卧室，如果有人要进入这个套间他能立刻知道并有所反应。  
在一个平静安详的白天之后，乔治乘电梯回到了套间所在的第十九层，他还在暗自抱怨酒店的法国菜分量太少的时候，一位穿着制服的服务员推着手推车从他隔壁的套间里走了出来，乔治从门口走过的时候里面的夫妻正在用匈牙利语吵架。服务员有着良好的职业素质，出来之后还给那对夫妻关上了门。  
“哥们，你拿到钱了吗？”乔治叫住了与他擦肩而过的服务员，“我能要瓶黑啤吗？”  
“你需要先打个电话给前台，告诉他们你要什么，酒钱都记在账上。”服务员停下脚步，递给乔治一份酒水单并用流利的英语回答了他。  
乔治看了眼服务员的名牌，在手推车的面上放上两张美钞，说：“如果你现在给我一瓶酒，多余的钱都是你的，沃德帕克。”  
“成交。”服务员很上道地从手推车里拿出了两瓶德国黑啤交给乔治，“你的钱能买两瓶酒，祝你好梦。”  
乔治提着两瓶酒回到了房间里，这个酒店有个昂贵的房费，相对的它的隔音效果很好，他在房间里一点也听不见隔壁的吵架声。他拉开高尔夫球袋的拉链，里面躺着长长短短五把枪，他叹了口气，准备清理“老朋友”来度过睡前时光。  
等乔治把枪清理组装完毕，他活动了一下有些发酸的肩背，站起来把摊在桌子上的枪重新放回高尔夫球包里。他看了一眼挂钟，已经是夜里九点了，他把两个空酒瓶扔到门口的垃圾桶那里。乔治想起来了那艘天黑时都没有靠岸的苏联游艇，他细开窗帘的一条缝，果然黑漆漆的湖中央有一艘船还亮着灯。  
此时，房间里的电话响了起来，这是酒店的内部电话。乔治走过去接了起来，是前台：“您好，这里有位叫马修·威廉姆斯的先生说是您的朋友。”  
“是的，请他上来吧。”  
乔治先开门请这位长得和自己老板极其相似的老板哥哥进来，然后直接了当地告诉他：“合众国在下飞机之后，找法兰西先生去了，他的行李都还在房间里。”乔治在这位温和的加拿大先生的脸上看不出喜怒，他踌躇了一下继续说，“您可以在这里呆一晚，这里有两个房间。”  
“他既然和法兰西先生走了，那我知道去哪里找他。”马修回绝了乔治的好意，他想到了自己的弟弟不可能带着行李，叹了口气说，“他的行李在这里的话，他明天就没有换洗衣服穿了，我把行李也带过去给他吧。”  
“好的，好的。”乔治大步走进房间把阿尔弗雷德的行李给马修提了出来。  
拿到了箱子，马修朝乔治礼貌地微笑道：“感谢你平日对阿尔的照顾，我先走了。”  
马修的话让乔治有些奇怪，他觉得马修仿佛是从阿尔弗雷德的家人的立场上来说这话的，但是国家显体与显体之间真的存在感情吗？乔治近十年来一直跟着显体，在他看来也许阿尔弗雷德和马修极其亲近，却远没有到能以亲情来衡量的地步。  
“为了我的退休金。”乔治开玩笑说。  
之后，马修带着阿尔弗雷德的行李离开，乔治则准备去洗个澡。  
很明显这个酒店的隔音大部分用在了卧室里，卫生间里的隔音并不好。在乔治刚刚挤出牙膏的时候，隔壁传来了非常大的尖叫声，他第一反应是隔壁发生了家庭暴力，但是很快他听见了一个年轻女性的声音。他把水杯扣在墙上，杯口紧贴耳朵更易听清墙壁另一侧的声音，很快隔壁响起了他再熟悉不过的声音——枪声。  
乔治立刻机警起来，他快步走到客厅的沙发边上，没等他把枪拿出来，外面的走廊上就又响起了枪声。他越靠近门，枪声就越大，但枪声很快就停止了，外面响起了一个女人的声音，讲的是饶舌的俄语。乔治对俄语一窍不通，但是他由此推断外面是克格勃的特工。乔治现在只想感叹佐伊订酒店的水平，不愧是中情局的。  
此时此刻，门外和阿尔弗雷德一样是国家显体的娜塔莉亚在说话。她很生气地问基尔伯特：“这些人十分钟之前就应该被托里斯解决了！他人在哪里？而你为什么没有提供准确的情报？”  
说完，她便推开了逃生通道的门。她还没有反应过来就被后面的基尔伯特推了一把，推进了楼梯间，还没来得及发作她就听见了枪声。基尔伯特朝子弹来的方向放枪：“你先走，备用房间在七楼709。”他在枪声中朝娜塔莉亚嘱咐，见她有所犹豫，他又说，“把你的枪给我。”  
娜塔莉亚把枪和弹夹都给了基尔伯特，这算是白俄罗斯姑娘对殿后的倒霉蛋的一点善意。  
“你是刚才的那个服务员！沃德帕克，这个绝对不是你的真名！对吧？”美国人的问题传到基尔伯特耳朵里的时候，他换下了空弹夹，深呼吸一下后回答说：“你是阿尔弗雷德的秘书，小朋友现在在房间里吗？”  
乔治立刻意识到对面的人是个显体。他换上了新的弹夹，正在动作谨慎地一步一步走向安全通道。他跨过了一具特工的尸体，看着已经失去生命的同胞他无比地生气。无论局势如何，战争都已经结束了，却还是不断有人在暗处死去。乔治缓慢靠近时，安全通道里的人又说话了。  
“我想你一定很生气，你正在跨过同胞和同僚的尸体朝这边走来，你明明被告知战争在1945年就结束了。但是，你现在还是在跨过同胞的尸体……”  
乔治用手枪阻止了楼梯间里的人的讲话。  
“……本大爷对你现在的表情欣赏极了，你也应该庆幸我有东西要交给阿尔，告诉你老板我的化名，他会知道我是谁的。”乔治被人从后面拿枪顶着脑袋，在他换弹夹的时候，“沃德帕克”已经换到了安全通道对面的服务间里了。他有些懊恼自己居然因为愤怒而没有分清声音的方向，此时他的口袋里被塞进了一个方形物品。  
“别想转身和本大爷同归于尽，你知道你的枪杀不了我，用你的命做点更有意义的事情吧。”背后传来了电梯的声音。  
“再见，士兵。”  
乔治在被敲晕时听到了一个久违的称呼。  
这些年马修时常想起自己当年做的决定，他一直在怀疑这个决定的正确性——因为怀疑所以时常想起，反复责问自己。他驾驶着黑色福特轿车驶离市区去往弗朗西斯的别墅，远光灯的光束在转弯处无意间扫到了原本在星空下平静的湖面。他看见了一艘小船飘浮在水面上。  
转弯之后直行就能看到别墅，停车熄火后，马修看见了那个空空荡荡的小码头和星空之下略有波动的湖面，想起了一个玄妙的词——命运。命运是一个结果的反推过程，由无数个小事件和决定构成的、无法更改的、促成结果的过程。大部分人与命运同步而行，所以觉得命运无可避免。  
马修摁下门铃，很快他头上的灯就亮了，开门的是披着睡袍的弗朗西斯。一见面弗朗西斯就高兴地拍着马修的手臂：“哥哥还以为是小阿尔把自己关在外面了，原来是我的马修到了。”弗朗西斯语气真诚而亲昵地把马修领进来，“小阿尔就在房间里，你们要睡一个房间吗？”  
“不了，他小时候老是把我从床上挤下去。”马修笑着拒绝了这个建议，他想了一下后谨慎地问，“您知道还有哪些人已经到了吗？”  
“除了远东的那位其他人都到了。”弗朗西斯回答，“亚瑟也在这里借住，不过回来的时间不定，”他无奈地摇摇头继续说，“布拉金斯基住在停靠在湖上的一艘游艇里。”  
马修提着两个箱子跟在弗朗西斯后面，弗朗西斯在一个房间的门前停了下来，说：“这里是你的房间，”他指了一下边上的那个房间，“那是阿尔的，不过他现在应该睡了。”  
“没关系，早上的时候再把行李给他就好了，”马修对弗朗西斯说，“晚安，弗朗吉哥哥。”  
“哦，这称呼真是久违了，”弗朗西斯伸手揽过马修的脖子，轻拍他的后脑，笑容欣慰地说，“晚安，马蒂。”  
马修和弗朗西斯互道晚安，各自走进自己的房间里。

命运是避无可避的。马修坐在床边看向窗户，目光穿过玻璃，落在湖边的树枝上，他想起了湖面上的小船。  
1943年的冬天，美国的物资正源源不断地空运到苏德战场，不过据马修所知：阿尔弗雷德把自己也送到了东线上去。他和亚瑟降落基辅的时候，是阿尔弗雷德失踪的第三天，他们获悉一个既好又不好的消息：伊万在从前线赶回基辅的路上被伏击了，伏击地点距离阿尔弗雷德的车队被轰炸的地点只有不到二十公里，如果运气好，他们应该能遇到。  
对自己的弟弟阿尔弗雷德，马修时常感叹他的运气。阿尔弗雷德在马修他们着急等待了一个白天之后，平安回来了。距离马修上次见到他已经有八个月了，他的脸上贴着纱布，被伊万扶着走了回来。  
基辅的供电还没完全恢复，居民在伊万姐姐冬妮娅的带领下走出了庇护所，他们在冬风呼啸中举着长长短短的白色蜡烛，士兵中也有人举起了手电，几道白色的光束远远地照向他们。在白色的灯光和昏黄摇曳的烛火中，马修扒开人群，站到了最前面去，灯光把兄弟的脸照得惨白，只有那双眼睛沾到光之后，亮得充满生机。  
他张大嘴吞吐寒冷的空气，呼出的气体在灯光下变成一圈圈白雾。“阿尔，阿尔弗雷德……”他念出他兄弟的名字，他感受到了一种美，一种由成长带来的壮丽之美。  
为回应他的激动，阿尔弗雷德大声呼喊他的名字，他在废墟里激动地呼喊。马修跑向阿尔弗雷德，跑向他亲爱的弟弟，他们拥抱在一起，相互依偎。  
马修还小的时候他的家长是弗朗西斯，那个时常把爱挂在嘴边的法兰西。弗朗西斯曾经教育他：比眼睛更先出卖思想的是人的肢体动作。但是阿尔弗雷德对伊万的态度，无论是眼睛还是细微的动作，都把他彻彻底底出卖了。  
所以，马修向伊万等人提出要给阿尔弗雷德更好的治疗，苏联才解放基辅没多久，这里的医院设施设备显然达不到马修的要求。他难得态度强硬地对伊万说：“如果无法提供更好的治疗，请给我的飞机提供足够的燃油，我要带我的弟弟回加拿大。”  
伊万还穿着一身沾满战场污渍的军装，他的军大衣还和阿尔弗雷德的脏外套扔在一起呢，面对马修的要求他点头表示同意，“抱歉，我不可能拿现在稀缺的战斗机送你们，你们乘我们的运输机走，我们的飞行员知道西伯利亚机场的位置。”  
“我同意，我可以给总统打电话放飞机进去。”已经重新包扎过的阿尔弗雷德走到医院的走廊上对马修说，“而且我们把飞机给开走了，你让亚瑟怎么回去？亚瑟呢？”  
“他吃了两片安眠药，现在还没醒过来。”马修回答，“我去找霍华德把他叫醒，告诉他我们今晚就走。”  
“那不是你们的飞机，那是美国援助的飞机，谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德用开玩笑的语气告诉伊万一个事实。  
“不用客气，我们会更好地使用它们的。”伊万也笑眯眯地回敬了一句。  
马修叹了口气，停住了脚步，回头对阿尔弗雷德说：“阿尔，你和我一起去，叫醒亚瑟之后我们就走。”他又朝伊万说，“请您快些准备好飞机。”这次他又恢复了平日里礼貌的语气和态度。  
“不要，我腿疼，”阿尔弗雷德摇着头说，“我就在这里等好了，叫醒了亚瑟再回来找英雄我吧！”  
马修再次叹气，他又一次放任了自己兄弟的任性，他听见背后的伊万用带着笑意的声音说：“看来你是小少爷，大少爷是他。”听见阿尔弗雷德回答之后，马修在短时间内第三次叹气，他弟弟问道：“吃巧克力吗？”  
叫醒亚瑟的过程非常顺利，他听到阿尔弗雷德已经回来但是受了伤的消息之后，叫嚣一定要让苏维埃给个说法。马修半推半哄地把亚瑟送上了飞机：“先生，您要快点回到伦敦去。您的国民还在等您，您已经违反规定和我一起飞到了基辅，请替我向首相先生说句抱歉。”  
“你和阿尔不要在这里呆太久。”亚瑟朝马修做着最后的嘱咐。  
“我马上要带阿尔回加拿大，这里的医疗条件太差了。”马修给出了一个让亚瑟安心的答案，“我很快会过去找您，再见。”  
马修目送飞机的离开，阿尔弗雷德从边上的走廊里走出来，伊万也跟了过来。马修走上前向伊万伸出一只手，“抱歉，刚刚太着急都忘记了和您问好。”他和伊万握手的时候说，“如果您需要医疗援助，我回国之后会动员国内的国际主义人士。”马修明显感受到了伊万的手握紧了一下。  
“十分感谢，如果医疗队能来，您弟弟这样的事情不会再次发生。”伊万郑重地向马修保证。  
“好，谢谢您带回阿尔弗雷德。”  
马修看向正冻得搓手的阿尔弗雷德，加拿大有一大半的国土都在北极圈里，俄罗斯也是，他和伊万已经习惯了这种气温，但是阿尔弗雷德可就受不了。在马修开口之前，伊万解下了自己的围巾给阿尔弗雷德围上：“谢谢你的巧克力。”戴好了围巾，伊万帮阿尔弗雷德整理了一下，最后还满意地拍拍包着阿尔弗雷德脖子的围巾。  
“算是互帮互助吧。”  
一个士兵向马修他们跑过来，报告飞机已经准备好了。马修在此时做了一个决定，他问阿尔弗雷德：“你要和俄罗斯先生单独告别一下吗？”  
“不用！”阿尔弗雷德抬起头瞪了马修一眼，然后转头向伊万伸出一只手说，“谢谢你的围巾，我会再给你提供一下药品。”  
“多谢出手阔绰的小少爷，”伊万握住阿尔弗雷德的手，“或者叫你英雄会好一些。”  
“当然，英雄总是英雄。”  
马修此时已经背过身去，盯着几个躲在暗处的小孩子，他们也许是对突然出现的两个外国人产生了好奇，或许只是对这个机场里的飞机感兴趣，又或者只是饿了。他听见身后安静了好一会儿，迟疑了一下，然后转头对阿尔弗雷德说：“阿尔你还有巧克力或者饼干吗？”  
马修朝那个孩子走过去，给了他一块压缩饼干。

在回去的飞机上，马修并没有被阿尔弗雷德的睡意感染到，而是陷入了纠结。他发现了一个事实：阿尔弗雷德爱上了伊万·布拉金斯基。他给了阿尔弗雷德和伊万一个单独告别的机会，那安静沉默的时刻，他们在干什么呢？接吻或只是对视？  
在十多年后，在他们不再是并肩作战的盟友的今天，阿尔弗雷德去找了伊万。马修又陷入了纠结，所谓命运只不过是结果的反推过程，那么当时他决定立刻离开基辅和之后又给了阿尔弗雷德他们短暂的时间这两件事情是否是命运的一部分呢？  
“我从来阻止不了你，但祝你好运。”


	9. 群像诗（三）

弗朗西斯带着阿尔弗雷德登船的时候，伊万游艇的厨房里正煮着一锅红菜汤。游艇在清晨时靠岸，现在河岸边站着一队卫兵。弗朗西斯走在阿尔弗雷德前面，在卫兵凶悍的目光中一步一步优雅地踏在铁质楼梯上，阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地放慢步速跟在他后面。  
阿尔弗雷德在几个小时之后再次登船，他暗自抱怨陪弗朗西斯走楼梯比爬绳梯都累。他们在船身的阴影中踏上甲板时，他看见甲板的椅子上有个白发男人背对着他们。他知道那个人不是伊万，因为那个人没有戴围巾，要知道伊万的围巾简直是伊万身体的一部分。在他好奇的目光中，那个人站起来转向了他们。  
“基尔伯特……贝什米特。”弗朗西斯叫出站起来的那位白发先生全名的时候语气可以说是充满了调侃，尾音上扬，名和姓之间还故意长时间停顿。他用法语向基尔伯特问好：“终于见面了。”  
“七年过去了，你老了。”基尔伯特的法语说得很别扭，但是从弗朗西斯表情的变化来看，他听懂了。弗朗西斯的确出现了一些苍老的痕迹，时间对他还是很宽容的，没有出现要把过去几千年的时间一次性要回来的趋势，只是他眼角的细纹和脖子上松弛的皮肤都是在印证基尔伯特的话。  
弗朗西斯和基尔伯特握手的时候面带微笑地讽刺：“而你正在变得虚弱。”他拍了下基尔伯特的肩膀，两人在没人注意的时候，默契地小幅度地点了点头。  
阿尔弗雷德在欧洲佬用着法语交流的时候四处张望，正好看见伊万从船舱里走出来。阿尔弗雷德绕过弗朗西斯走向伊万，伊万的表情和他的很接近，都在好笑于不久前，这艘船只有他们两个人的时候，他们的所作所为。阿尔弗雷德做了一个梦，晨起时有和伊万做爱。  
做爱。阿尔弗雷德和伊万在一年前就在东京的那栋老房子做爱，如今在日内瓦的游轮上做爱，如果要说有什么特殊意义的话，那就是——这次是阿尔弗雷德真正把自己交给伊万的一次性爱。他因为睡梦中的比喻而确信自己爱着伊万，继而在早上和伊万做爱。对于阿尔弗雷德而言，这是灵与肉共同的奏鸣曲。他在奏鸣曲的旋律中暂时忘记横亘在他与伊万之间漫长的、独属于各自的时光。再次登船时，奏鸣曲已经按下了暂停键。他们脸上的笑容多少出自于自嘲，他们在嘲弄命运。  
和基尔伯特打过招呼之后，弗朗西斯也注意到了伊万，他走上前和伊万行贴面礼。这个亲昵的打招呼方式只是为了阻止一种更加亲昵的方式——俄罗斯的亲吻礼。弗朗西斯放松了姿态用法语说：“贵安，敬爱的伊万·布拉金斯基阁下。”  
“贵安，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦阁下。”伊万面对弗朗西斯到了恭维层面的问候，给出了一个受用而又真心实意的微笑，“如果不介意的话，我们就在甲板上品尝一下那瓶从北美送来的香槟吧。”  
伊万说法语的语调可以称得上典雅，这个语调颇有古典美，他邀请弗朗西斯坐到甲板边缘的沙发上，像是完全忽略了阿尔弗雷德。这让阿尔弗雷德有些失落，这种失落不只基于他本人和伊万的关系，还在于以他现在的国际地位真的没有几个人敢冷落他。  
弗朗西斯坐下之前制止了伊万想虚扶他坐下的手，他朝阿尔弗雷德用力招手，然后对伊万说：“我想这位并不需要我引见，这次的会议主角就是你们……”  
“不，这次会议的主要问题是东亚和东南亚的问题，这是大家的问题。”伊万插话打断了弗朗西斯，他从冰桶里抽出一瓶香槟，给弗朗西斯和自己都倒上了一杯。“至于琼斯，”伊万拖长了语调，使用的语言从法语变化到了英语，“我们昨晚见过了。”  
“是的，”阿尔弗雷德立刻反应过来，笑眯眯地走向伊万，“但是，很遗憾我们没达成共识。您答应过不会告诉弗朗西斯我来过这里的。作为补偿，我可以坐下了吗？”  
弗朗西斯想起了吃饭时阿尔弗雷德扯谎的样子，不禁笑着摇头。他面对伊万的时候重新端起了架子，不过这次用了阿尔弗雷德听得懂的英语：“有关今晚在万国宫的招待会，听说你请来了维也纳交响乐团和埃德尔斯坦，”他顿了一下，“马修，加拿大也到了日内瓦，我想带他去听一下埃德尔斯坦的钢琴。”  
弗朗西斯没有提到“奥地利”这个词，表示了自己在中欧事件上的中立态度，没有直接切入正题，也没有因为阿尔弗雷德早上的谎话而表现出愠怒。在阿尔弗雷德看来这也许就是欧洲佬说话的习惯，迂回、客套、恭维、虚伪。  
“加拿大先生当然在受邀之列，”伊万笑着反问，“难道我会不邀请曾经的盟友吗？”  
弗朗西斯听出了伊万问句中的重点是“曾经”。他平静地回答：“他是个腼腆的孩子，没见到请柬以为是您没有邀请他。”他又补充说，“阿尔好像也没有收到。”  
伊万顺着弗朗西斯的话看向阿尔弗雷德，他和阿尔弗雷德都知道，阿尔弗雷德的请柬可是特制的：“我原本准备亲自交给琼斯的，但他离开的时候落下了。”  
“我是游泳走的，您的请柬防水吗？”阿尔弗雷德听见伊万想要再次提起他来过的事情，便立刻抢回了话语权，“请您稍后把我和马修的请柬一起交给我。”  
“没问题，”伊万轻松地答应了阿尔弗雷德的要求，“请柬不过是一个形式，难道合众国先生没有请柬就会有人不让你进去吗？”  
“苏联先生还真是执着于形式，请柬只是个形式，想必今晚的招待会你一定已经瞄准那个餐桌上的主位了。”阿尔弗雷德找到了一个能切入正题的机会，立刻开始言语讽刺。  
“怎么会呢？”伊万对这种程度的讽刺毫不在意，笑眯眯地说出了自己的真实想法，“那是阮氏玲的位置。”把最不起眼的当事人摆到主位上，摆在最形式化的、最没有实际意义的座位上，这样能解决很多问题。  
阿尔弗雷德因为听见越南的名字而挑了下眉毛，也没再说什么，毕竟那个位子真的没有实际意义。弗朗西斯则抿掉了最后一口酒，看向正在游艇高处抽烟的基尔伯特，他指着基尔伯特的方向问伊万：“他会参加吗？”  
“罗德里赫会去，”伊万用一种难以形容的语气回答，“他会不去吗？”  
伊万开始羡慕起基尔伯特来了。他羡慕基尔伯特能毫不掩饰他对罗德里赫的感情，而哪怕阿尔弗雷德就坐在他边上，他也只能如阿尔弗雷德称呼他的那样，像那幽会的罗密欧一样，把一切都掩饰起来。  
“真是肆意得令人羡慕，”弗朗西斯用法语轻声念叨了一句，随后朝伊万说，“能让哥哥我坐得离他远点吗？”  
“当然，”伊万微笑着应允了这个不过分的要求，“那么我们就晚上的招待会再见了。”说完他喝光了手里的那半杯香槟。  
招待会从见到主人微笑的脸开始。伊万举办了这次的招待会，那就姑且称呼他是主人好了。招待会举办的地点在万国宫的一个大厅里，这里曾是国际联盟[ 国际联盟，简称“国联”。《凡尔赛条约》后成立的国际组织。]的所在地。在二战的瓦砾上建立起的联合国已经取代了国联，当年控制国联的英、法两国此次故地重游，却并不惹眼，也保持了近几年来一直维持的低调态度。  
连着“感谢您的到来”的是“我给您引见一下越南”或者“您还没见过中国吧”，伊万亲切地招呼着来客中的那些大使，履行主人的职责，把他们领到紧张得面色发白的姑娘或者站得笔直的先生面前。伊万介绍每一个来客，介绍完了就优雅地晃回入口那里，继续招待来客。  
大使们，尤其是法国副使，他对越南的兴趣远远超过了边上的中国，早些年他就听说了越南其实在北边，这次又在苏联的引见下见到了她，看来这个传闻是真的。他走了几步，走到中国面前，互相寒暄、客套一番。和东方人的招呼像是一道令人扫兴的工作流程，从中国身边走开之后，他才轻松地走进了招待会的客人里。  
跟在副使后面的弗朗西斯也重复了和官员一样的流程。正如基尔伯特所说的那样，他苍老了许多，和王耀寒暄时他有些惊讶于这个人与他不同的生命力。弗朗西斯注意到了王耀的黑眼圈，为了工作而疲累熬夜对他来说已经是很久之前的事情了。享受过权利的人，绝对不会忘记他那时的辉煌荣耀，弗朗西斯也一样，不管如何远离国务，他都是那个曾经在西欧高举利剑和王冠的法兰西。  
他在走入人群之后，忍不住地眼角湿润。这个世界的大部分人都在做一道选择题，不是美国，就是苏联。弗朗西斯回头朝向依旧在招呼客人的伊万，他真心实意地在内心深处感谢他，感谢他送来了最好的备选。  
比弗朗西斯晚些时候走进来的是和阿尔弗雷德有着相似面容的马修，他总是被和阿尔弗雷德联系起来，毕竟他们同样来自新大陆，又有着相似的面容。他走进来的时候，伊万一眼就分辨出这是马修而不是阿尔弗雷德，马修要比阿尔弗雷德沉稳和无趣得多。这种事情看手腕就知道了，马修那颗昂贵的珍珠袖扣正在灯光下发出同主人一样温和柔软的光。  
“威廉姆斯先生，波诺伏瓦先生上午还说要和你去听一下稍后的钢琴演奏，在那之前，不如我先给你介绍一下远东来的朋友。”伊万对马修说，把他领到了王耀和阮氏玲面前。  
马修并不需要伊万给东方人介绍就礼貌地对王耀伸出右手：“您好，我是加拿大。”他想了一下，说出了一句很久没说过的话，“我的名字是马修，马修·威廉姆斯。”  
“我知道你，白求恩先生就来自加拿大。”王耀看出了年轻人的尴尬，他很快就找到了话题，“呵，你都告诉我你的名字了，我也介绍一下自己，”王耀松开了手说，“我的名字是王耀，王是姓，耀为名。”  
伊万这种不辞辛劳的引见还是有些用处的，这是马修和王耀第一次正式的见面，至少互相自我介绍过了。王耀和马修有好几次都是参加了同一个会议，但从来没说上过话。马修微笑着从王耀那边离开，他并非故意忽视阮氏玲，而是没有伊万的引见，他以为那位穿着旗袍[ 此处为马修的错认，阮氏玲穿的是奥黛而不是旗袍。]的女士是王耀的秘书。  
马修和他的官员并没有同时到达，他是从别墅那里自己开车来的。马修穿过了舞池走到了弗朗西斯边上，这里距离乐团还有段距离，但又离得不远，是聆听演奏的最佳地点。  
“弗朗吉哥哥。”马修朝弗朗西斯打了个招呼，把弗朗西斯从发呆中叫了回来。  
“晚上好啊，马蒂，你也和王耀他们打过招呼了吗？”弗朗西斯从桌子上拿起一杯香槟递给马修。  
“是位和善的先生。”马修简短地评价了一下王耀。  
“这位和善的先生不久前让你弟弟签了停战协议，”弗朗西斯有些好笑地喝了一口香槟，“他现在可以对其他人说，‘我和联合国军打平了，美国在我这里没有赢’。伊万现在这么用心地把每个国家的重要大使和显体往王耀那边引见，不过是在炫耀，炫耀他那边的二把手有实力。”  
弗朗西斯当时去了远东，参加了那次战争。他从远东回到巴黎时，阿尔弗雷德已经被逼到了一个两难的境地。战争继续就要调动西欧和中欧驻军，而向来渴望南下的伊万只要动一动手指，都能把弗朗西斯和一群人的神经崩断；而如果就此停战，在二战之后骄纵至今的阿尔弗雷德就必须承认他没有赢。  
弗朗西斯看见了马修的无奈，他宽慰道：“不过还好，阿尔最后还是选了那个最好的解决方法。”  
这原本都不需要弗朗西斯来告诉马修，马修经历过两次世界大战同时也是北约成员，他知道这是阿尔弗雷德在顾全大局，毕竟他这次只是没赢而已。在远东分出输赢却失去欧洲，并不合算。他想到这里便把头别过去不让弗朗西斯看见他一瞬间流露出的悲悯，他已经意识到，弗朗西斯也已无力挽回欧洲的衰落。温柔如马修也只能做到不被弗朗西斯知道他对曾经的抚养人的可惜和怜悯。

历史是具有美感的，一种衰落之美。这与历史的特性有关：当一个事件远离，你意识到那是历史。因为远去，所以产生了美。辉煌的宫殿变成了废墟，被爬山虎占领，圈顶上停住的鸽子和乌鸦，从绿色植物中间露出的塔尖，从那些地方经过，都能找到衰落之美。事件被时间从历史本身推离，远远地对那些触不可及叹息她的美。  
弗朗西斯从冥思中脱离出来，他最近时常发呆。好在阿尔弗雷德的姗姗来迟和瞩目登场，让他可以更加随意地托杯沉思。  
阿尔弗雷德并不需要引见，或者说他直接绕过了伊万，大声叫出了王耀的名字。他翘起的那根头发和没有被发胶抹到后面去的额发都让他显得有些不够重视这次招待会，他在一群正装人士中总是显得格外显眼，毕竟他的气质太过与众不同。年轻而受人瞩目的显体穿着一身定制的灰色西装，一双合脚花哨的雕花牛津鞋，他迈着愉快的步子走向王耀。他热情得过了头，连伊万的表情都由最初的震惊变成了讽刺。  
热情的年轻人很快就抢过了微笑有礼的主人的风头，他所到之处那些法国、英国、加拿大等其他国家的官员都松了一口气，更主要的是阿尔弗雷德带了一队高挑的美人来。这些是阿尔弗雷德从美国请来的芭蕾舞演员。身材高挑、气质出众的美人们一个一个走进舞池，原本平静的大厅瞬间被掀起今夜的第一个高潮。  
“为了回报苏联先生的乐团，我请来了十二位美国优秀的芭蕾舞演员。”手朝已经热闹起来舞池一扬，他步入舞池，牵起秘书佐伊的手，以一个灵巧的跨步加入了跳舞的人群中。  
罗德里赫缓步穿过几扇门，像是散步一样地走到伊万身边。  
“柴可夫斯基的《四季》。”伊万对着正准备登台的罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦说出了一个曲名。  
“没什么难度，”罗德里赫在台阶前回应了伊万，“您稍后也要去跳舞吗？”中欧的贵族先生有礼有节地问。  
“原本是不想的，”伊万从已经走到舞池另一边的阿尔弗雷德那里移开目光，微笑地回道，“不过既然琼斯带来了舞伴，我还是要尽一个主人的责任的。”  
“之后的曲目你可以即兴发挥，这是你的交响乐团，你知道怎么配合。”伊万对钢琴家说，“当然，你也可以下来，去舞池里跳跳舞。”  
罗德里赫点着头走上台，对这个提议没有正面回应。  
跟在阿尔弗雷德后面进来的亚瑟悄悄走到了王耀边上，两人简单寒暄了一会儿，不只是亚瑟完成了任务，王耀也终于结束了他的站岗。他虽然感谢伊万的引见，但他已经站了两个小时也笑了两个小时，实在是受不了了。好在阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟来了，联合国的创始人都到齐了，他终于可以在喧闹的大厅里找个没人的地方去休息会儿。  
原本演奏圆舞曲的乐手统统停了下来。舞池中的人也发现了这个情况，纷纷看向舞台处，一位穿着燕尾服的先生坐到了钢琴前。钢琴家和指挥点点头，又向舞池中的人致意。钢琴先奏响，再是交响乐团配合演奏。很快就有人听出了舞台上在弹奏柴可夫斯基，大家对这个插曲相视一笑，继续他们被暂停的舞蹈。  
阿尔弗雷德跟不上欧洲人的舞步，所以干脆就悄悄地从那些裙摆中退场。他走到了舞池的另一边，第一件事就是找到提前来的马修，他的兄弟今天明显心情不佳，都没等他就自己先到了会场，也不知道那位陛下有没有怠慢了他。  
他找到马修的时候，马修正在大厅边上的一个小厅里，门被关上，而窗户大敞。这是个吸烟室。窗外花园的树枝上有一轮弯弯的月牙，而马修正坐在月牙下的飘窗上，边上摆着一个水晶烟灰缸。  
“马修我终于找到了你的把柄，”阿尔弗雷德走进来时并没有闻到特别重的烟味，他欢乐地走向哥哥，“如果亚瑟知道他的乖宝宝抽烟的话，会很生气的。”他故意拖长了声音调侃马修。  
“我都还没点上呢。”马修扬了下夹着烟的右手，“我的第一根烟就是柯克兰先生给我的。”  
“哇哦，柯克兰先生？你还真是会哄亚瑟开心。”阿尔弗雷德也坐到了飘窗上去，两条修长的小腿在不安分地晃着，“他不在这里，你没必要一直叫他柯克兰先生，他很早之前就说你可以叫他‘亚瑟’或者‘哥哥’，你都一直叫弗朗西斯‘哥哥’，总是把他们哄得很开心。”  
马修把烟放回烟盒里，又把烟灰缸推到更里面的地方防止阿尔弗雷德等会儿失手把这个脆弱的物件扫到地上去。他对自己兄弟的这个评价无所谓地耸耸肩，说：“阿尔你不去外面吗？外面很热闹，你喜欢这种酒会。”  
“可是我亲爱的哥哥却悄悄躲在这里，”阿尔弗雷德凑过去俏皮地朝马修挑了下眉毛，“你不出去的话，这个酒会简直是老年人的狂欢，死气沉沉的，麻烦的礼数、故作优雅的用词，他们为什么这么热爱法语？”  
“因为这里是欧洲，亲爱的弟弟。”马修模仿阿尔弗雷德的语气回答，这让阿尔弗雷德的嘴角撇得更下了，“现在，我和你出去怎么样？来自新大陆的兄弟终于一起出现了一次。”  
“不过在那之前，先把你的头发弄弄好。”马修从飘窗上站了起来，走到墙边的一面镜子前。他从挂在衣架上的大衣内袋里拿出了一把小巧的梳子和一根发圈，面对阿尔弗雷德错愕的眼神，他解释说：“我来的时候就把头发扎起来了，只是刚刚发带太松散掉了。”  
马修在打理着他的中长发，阿尔弗雷德站到他的边上，说：“你这样看上去很像弗朗西斯。”  
“我和你才像，弟弟。”马修脱口而出。说完，他便有些后悔了，仓皇地快步从镜子面前走开。  
“是啊，我们长得一样，”阿尔弗雷德捏着自己的脸说，他从镜子里看见马修正要出去，转身问，“你去哪？”  
“我们得出去了，外面的人一定在找你。”马修耸耸肩回答。  
“你不是说要把我的头发弄弄好吗？”阿尔弗雷德翻出下嘴唇吹起了他毛躁的额发，“来之前我和亚瑟去刮了胡子，我剪了个新发型。”他把头发全撸到了后面露出额头，“来帮忙吧，弄个能让大使不来烦我的‘符合礼仪’的发型。”  
马修看着自己的弟弟，无奈地叹了口气。他的弟弟为什么就没看出来自己的失态呢？他从不刻意强调自己和阿尔弗雷德的兄弟关系，也许是刚刚阿尔弗雷德起了个头调侃着叫了他“亲爱的哥哥”，或者是他已经知道的阿尔弗雷德去见了伊万的事情，这些都让他心烦到承受不了那么多思考地叫了阿尔弗雷德“弟弟”。但他最后妥协了，再次适应了阿尔弗雷德的不在乎，他动作娴熟地把他兄弟的头发梳到了后面去，又用从抽屉里拿出的发蜡固定。  
“你有凡士林吗？我的嘴唇都要干裂了。”阿尔弗雷德戳了下已经被梳成背头的金发，牙齿咬下一层薄得失去水分的皮。  
“你先别咬了。”马修拿出一罐扁平的凡士林递给阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德随意地把奶黄色的膏体抹开，随后贴到了马修边上去，他郑重其事地说：“你说的，来自新大陆的兄弟终于要一起出现一次了。”  
马修被阿尔弗雷德逗乐了。是呀，阿尔弗雷德总能带给人欢乐。他理了一下他兄弟的领子，微笑着拉开了那道阻隔喧嚣的门。  
阿尔弗雷德和马修从小厅回到大厅。柴可夫斯基的《四季》已经演奏到了节奏变快的《狩猎之歌》[ 柴可夫斯基《四季》套曲的九月曲，下文的《在马车上》是十一月曲，《圣诞节》是十二月曲。]，而一开始人们成群结队跳舞的场景已经结束了，只有少数年轻人还在跳舞。那些有些年纪的大使都扎堆各顾各的在聊天，这些人的分队很明确：资本主义阵营的和资本主义国家的大使在聊天，共产党在和共产党碰杯。英国大使周围就围着加拿大和印度的副使，而苏联官员边上则是立陶宛大使和一个中国官员。  
阿尔弗雷德和马修一同露面让部分官员有些吃惊，他们也许是第一次发现，这两位来自北美的大国并不只是面容相似而已。如果不是发型不同，根本没办法一眼分出他们的相貌有什么不同。不过等他们和两人交谈的时候便发现了不同：扎头发的加拿大要腼腆随和些，而口才了得神采飞扬的合众国要令人瞩目得多。  
马修随和客气且不与人多费唇舌的寒暄方式让他很快就从那些他都没见过的官员中脱身。他总是如此，他从焦点中心脱身，然后自己安静地在一边注视人群。这与他的性格有关，也和对成为焦点的不适应有关。他个性随和，对任何人都彬彬有礼，却也是个极其难对付的显体。  
伊万注意到马修已经远离了人群，走到了放置着香槟塔的长桌边上。弗朗西斯和亚瑟都在那里，音乐已经演奏到了《在马车上》，演员们已经取代了那些原本用舞蹈来调情的人，她们漂亮而又整齐划一的白色裙子在轻快的节奏中旋转出一阵赏心悦目的美来。  
在大家的注意力都在舞者身上时，伊万穿过人群走到了阿尔弗雷德附近，阿尔弗雷德一直注意着伊万的动向，他们在人群中遥看一眼，阿尔弗雷德偏了下脑袋，示意伊万去到人少的地方。  
阿尔弗雷德端着一杯香槟从美国大使边上离开，伊万也从人堆里走到了一个圆柱背后的阴影边。  
“你还在生气吗？小少爷。”伊万看着面无表情地朝他走来的阿尔弗雷德，他一直在担心阿尔弗雷德会不会把香槟泼他身上，不过以现在的大局势来说，就算真的被泼酒了也让人毫不意外，“因为我早上告诉了弗朗西斯你来过？还是因为我早上冷落你？”  
伊万的尾音和嘴角一同上扬着，小幅度的俯身让自己和阿尔弗雷德眼睛高度持平。  
“你告诉了弗朗西斯这件事情，过去的十几个小时里从弗朗西斯到亚瑟，最后是马修和我的大使，每一个都在问我和你谈了什么。”阿尔弗雷德气恼时的语速飞快，“而且你一开始让我扯谎，现在又出卖我，您可真是……”他想了下措辞，“真是个好朋友！”  
“嗯，”伊万发出一个鼻音，“我倒是一直想要个好朋友，听你这么说，我可真伤心，”他从阿尔弗雷德手里取过香槟，阿尔弗雷德嘴上涂了凡士林，杯口被印上了一个模糊的唇印，伊万注视着那个唇印，然后从那里一口喝干了香槟，“看来我只能借酒消愁了，没心没肺的小少爷。”他故作委屈地说。  
阿尔弗雷德面对这种明目张胆的挑逗和突如其来的表白忽然害羞了起来。是的表白。用阿尔弗雷德梦境中的那个比喻来解释，伊万·布拉金斯基是那片安静、寂寞的冰海，他的爱是座古老的冰山，水的密度比冰的密度大，看见冰山意味着水下面还有九倍大的体积。十分喜欢也流露出其中十分之一。而阿尔弗雷德（鲸鱼）可是顺着洋流而来，就算没入海中，他依旧知道。所以啊，与其说阿尔弗雷德对伊万容易满足，倒不如说他太了解伊万了，他透过紫色的虹膜看见的，是比表达出来的更多的爱。  
在短暂的沉默之后，阿尔弗雷德反击：“是吗？看来您没能把它们保管好啊，亲爱的皇帝陛下。”他挖苦别人会故意用夸张的语气，使用类似“您”这类的敬语。  
这句挖苦可以读出一个讯息浪漫的话语：我的心在你的身上。  
伊万忍不住笑弯了腰，原本俯下的身体直接靠在了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。趁着阿尔弗雷德还没推开他，他揽过阿尔弗雷德，把他也拖到了圆柱的阴影后面。他无辜地解释：“你好像比我更怕被人发现，不过没关系，朱丽叶害怕的时候，罗密欧也是有自己的担心的。”  
“至于你可爱的小心脏，如果你晚上不来找我的话，它会和我一起等待他那个没良心的主人的。”伊万朝已经红了耳朵的阿尔弗雷德发出了又一个邀请。  
“我尽量在我的跳舞卡[ 和女士跳舞时的排队用卡。]上记下你的名字。”阿尔弗雷德偏了下脑袋，“不过我可带来了十二位漂亮姑娘呢。”  
“嚯，那把我排在最后好了，跳完我们就走。去找你可爱的小心脏。”伊万后退一步走到光线照得到的地方，他的语调从早上开始就非常得欢快。阿尔弗雷德看着伊万摇着那个留有唇印的玻璃杯优雅转身，他的身体先他一步想要把那个杯子拿回来，也许是上面有他的唇印，或者是因为那个杯子是他的。他一把扯住了伊万的围巾，神智却在伊万被拉回来的时候赶上了身体。所以，他在踮脚亲吻伊万的时候，并非出自冲动，而是本能。  
亲吻。他们从唇瓣贴合开始，到不慎撞到了牙龈，再到这个吻的结束。他们完成了一次灵魂的共鸣。亲吻，是阿尔弗雷德没找到爱语之前，爱语的实质化。  
“那么把你的（心）也放我这边吧。”阿尔弗雷德在缩回影子里之前说了句俏皮话。他们从圆柱的两边走回了人群中，而此时《四季》套曲的最后一曲《圣诞节》也已经接近尾声。  
大家都尽量不去打扰那些舞者，她们的表演是完美的，在这群上流社会交际舞专家中，她们的舞蹈更具有观赏性，所以那些没加入舞蹈的官员都在观看表演，还有一些人直接去了二楼从上面欣赏下面的舞蹈。  
在上一曲的演员的表演后，宾客们跳舞的热情再次被带动了。在圆舞曲响起之后，他们又开始结伴跳着舞。弗朗西斯和亚瑟也加入其中，他们各自的舞伴是荷兰大使的女儿和阿尔弗雷德的秘书。在交换舞伴的过程中，他们两个撇下了各自的舞伴，在舞池中文雅地扭打在了一起。  
之所以是文雅地扭打，是因为他们既保持了舞姿，又暗中较劲。弗朗西斯抿紧了嘴，亚瑟的指尖发白。在转圈时又互相踩对方的脚趾，弄得两人的皮鞋上都是对方鞋底的灰。好在又一次交换舞伴时，马修和弗朗西斯换了舞伴，不然他们两个的脚趾恐怕要受不了了。  
阿尔弗雷德走进舞池的时候正是罗德里赫弹奏最后一个音的时候，舞者停了下来，交际舞也停了下来，那些观众为舞蹈演员，也为乐团的表演爆发出掌声。而气氛最热烈的时候，阿尔弗雷德张开双臂，带着笑走到了那群美国舞者中间。  
乐团的小提琴首席率先起头，奏出了一首《一步之遥》。  
舞曲再度响起，阿尔弗雷德牵起一位舞蹈演员的手，他扶着姑娘的腰，姑娘也配合地搭着他的肩，两人随着音乐晃动了两步，姑娘的手便从他的肩上滑下，她优雅地牵起他的手转了一个圈，随即松开了手。阿尔弗雷德毫不在意地牵起第二个姑娘的手，以此类推，他和十二个姑娘都跳了舞，而第十三位舞者正在众人的注视中站在姑娘们身后。  
伊万·布拉金斯基在那些飞扬的裙摆尽头等待着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。  
钢琴的重音在他们牵手之后响起，或是出于震惊，或是出于震撼，当时的会场里只有音乐和皮鞋擦过大理石的声音。不知是他们配合舞曲还是舞曲迎合他们，他们跳起了舞姿亲密的探戈。  
就像是阿尔弗雷德刚刚做的那样，他扶着伊万的背，伊万牵着他的手，只是他们这次没有在几秒后分开，而是随着舞曲旁若无人地贴合起舞。在第二个重音响起时，阿尔弗雷德和伊万的手臂相互拉扯到发痛，随后又顺着节奏再次贴近，他们已经靠近那些驻足观看的宾客了，然而他们会心一笑，没有避开他们，而是直接迎上去，宾客纷纷后退，不知是否是为了不打扰他们。  
这次的配合是成功的，连全程黑着脸的美国大使都不得不承认，这次自己国家的舞跳得好极了，哪怕对象居然是那个共产党！苏联大使则在二楼俯视着两位世界最重量级的演员的共舞，心中暗暗松了口气，他在来之前得到了克里姆林宫的指示，苏联和美国之间需要缓和。  
一曲终了。阿尔弗雷德比伊万快些反应过来，他松开了伊万的手，向已经开始鼓掌的人群点头致意。Por Una Cabeza，一步之遥。伊万走向那个摆着话筒的舞台时有些不安。想来好笑，他和阿尔弗雷德为什么总是选一些悲剧故事的角色来互相称呼呢？无论是莎翁的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》还是作为童话的《美人鱼》，最后都是悲剧收场。  
他对阿尔弗雷德说，他不会让他的小美人鱼变成泡沫。他以名字起誓，会让阿尔弗雷德拥有爱。伊万得到的爱与阿尔弗雷德得到的相比显得那么可怜。不过，阿尔弗雷德来了，他理解到他拿出的那些，是他全部的爱。  
这是不公平的，伊万倾其所有都比不上阿尔弗雷德的偶尔给予。  
伊万是那片孤寂的海，他的柔情在天空积结成云。阿尔弗雷德的闯入让那些云重新回到了海里，而阿尔弗雷德走后，那片大海万里无云。


	10. 群像诗（四）

音乐还在继续，不过罗德里赫已经从椅子上站了起来。他的精彩弹奏绝对是大师级的。弗朗西斯在众人疑惑这个出众的演奏家是谁的沉默中，首先给出了掌声，接着他从人群中抬着手走了出来。他的神态和动作仿佛是要去给人加冕——提到弗朗西斯的加冕，不免让在场的其他人心生恶寒。哦，法国大革命；嚯，法兰西皇帝。  
“真叫人赞叹，您的钢琴演奏依旧令人动容，奥地利先生。”弗朗西斯走到舞台前，对着台上，正站在伊万和阿尔弗雷德身侧的罗德里赫说。  
奥地利。罗德里赫惊讶地抬起头，有些事情早就在显体和高官中流传开了：1947年的审判中，罗德里赫是指认基尔伯特的关键证人。然而，指认基尔伯特没能让他换回独立，奥地利至今都被四国占领。弗朗西斯早上谈到罗德里赫都没有使用“奥地利”这个称呼，此刻却称呼罗德里赫为“奥地利”，显得别有深意。  
罗德里赫再次在掌声中俯身致意，随即不急不慢地走到台阶边。舞台是从地面上砌起的，只比地面高了三阶台阶，他可以从任何一个方向下到下面去，但他选择了走到舞台人少的侧面再下去。弗朗西斯的举动让已经准备要发言的伊万面露愠色，但他很快就恢复了笑脸。他朝左下方瞥了一眼，注意到阿尔弗雷德上翘的嘴角，他保持嘴唇微张，低声说：“如果是我，我不会让他在这种时候吸引众人的注意。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有回答，而是转头直视伊万，伊万看清楚了那个笑容的全貌：毫无笑意且讳莫如深，纯粹的由面部肌肉拉扯出的表情。  
插曲之后，人们的视线重新集中到了一左一右站在话筒边上的伊万和阿尔弗雷德。他们刚才的舞蹈给所有人带来惊喜或是惊讶，现在，那些人都在等着两位超级大国的非正式同台还会发生什么事情。  
“我很希望在这次的会议之后亚洲能得到和平，所以我和合众国先生首先表态，在这次会议期间，我们绝不使用暴力。还请各位告知自己的士兵，不要开枪。”  
伊万的表态语气平稳，语速放慢，目光在说话时游走在混在人群中的显体脸上。他的中国朋友举起酒杯遥遥朝他敬了一杯；加拿大人和英国人站在一起；法国人微笑着晃动酒杯。  
“我以前都不知道，我其实跳舞还不错。谢谢苏联先生的舞会让我发现了这件事情。”阿尔弗雷德的话语则幽默和不着边际，“正如苏联所言，我同样希望一周后的会议能带来和平。”他原本负手而立，说完就伸出一只手来要和伊万握手。台下的记者已经准备好了，只等他们握手，然后记录下这一刻。  
在记者的闪光灯发出一连串“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音时，马修和亚瑟悄悄走进了一开始马修休息的那个小厅。亚瑟刚刚撞上了一个托着香槟托盘的侍者。马修走出去通知亚瑟的秘书这一情况，秘书立刻前往酒店，去拿另一套新西装。  
亚瑟前几天都住在弗朗西斯的别墅那里，不过他的大部分行李都在酒店和汽车后备箱的箱子里。早晨谈话时弗朗西斯那种消极、太过拖沓的情绪让他非常生气。弗朗西斯比之从前更加悲天悯人，他讲述那个故事时的柔情和泪光都在宣示——宣示他弗朗西斯——多么懦弱，多么可笑。 他一秒钟都不想和那样的弗朗西斯待在一起，他把决定在接下来的日子里回酒店住去。  
“先生，”马修推门而入，叫了正斜靠在圈椅里的亚瑟，“奥布里已经去拿那套新的西装了。”他走到窗前把窗户关上，为了隐藏那个飘窗上的烟灰缸他还把窗帘也拉上了，“离晚餐还有一个小时，听奥布里说您今天没用下午茶，我帮您拿块蛋糕来吧。”  
亚瑟剧烈地咳嗽起来，这并不是因为衣服湿了而受凉的缘故，而是战后他一直有咳嗽的毛病。他喘了口气，说：“马修，你不是我的秘书，也不是我的管家，你不需要为我做这些……”才说了一半他又咳嗽了，再开口时声音已经沙哑不已，“如果可以，在我边上的椅子里坐会儿吧，我有事要和你说。”  
“女王依旧是我的元首，如果您在意这些的话，我去叫海伦拿过来也是一样的。”马修坐进了亚瑟边上的圈椅里，“海伦是我的新秘书，汤姆已经退休了。”马修简洁地介绍了一下海伦。  
“听名字像是个漂亮姑娘，不过蛋糕就不用了。”亚瑟笑道，随后话锋一转，“一提到秘书，你知道阿尔的秘书昨晚被人袭击了吗？”  
马修白天的时候一直待在弗朗西斯的别墅书房里读美国小说《老人与海》，海伦处理完了加拿大本国的文件和工作，今天下午才下的飞机。而弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德从早上出去之后就没再回过别墅，所以他并不知晓秘书被袭击的事情。  
“那位先生还好吗？”马修的问题也算是回答了亚瑟他的不知情。  
“只是被人在后脑勺上砸了一下，但是走廊上全是美国特工的尸体。他隔壁套间的浴缸里有一具被淹死的男尸，而在沙发上躺着一具女尸。”亚瑟神情凝重地给马修说明，“那是对匈牙利夫妻，丈夫是匈牙利一个默默无闻的外交官，妻子是政府机要部门的小职员，但两个人却拿得出金条和金表来贿赂驻奥英军，让他们来瑞士避难。”  
亚瑟拿起放在扶手上的西装外套，想要去翻找那对夫妻和赃物的照片，但他什么都没找到。这次他反应过来了，这个招待会的酒都放在半圈着舞池的长桌上，这里根本没有会端着酒走来走去的侍者。亚瑟懊恼地把西装扔回了扶手上，他抿嘴思考之后，继续说：“那个死了的外交官的大伯曾是是伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的副官，这不是重点，关键是妻子，”亚瑟的手指点着原本应该放有照片的桌面，“她的母亲是个英国人。”  
“她是您的特工？”马修皱眉问。  
“她是我和伊丽莎白唯一的联络线，她的真名恐怕只有她自己知道，不过她现在的名字是黛西。”亚瑟盯着紧闭的大门，接下来的话关系到国家机密，他沉吟片刻，选择不告诉马修事情的全部，“伊丽莎白要求苏联从匈牙利撤军，黛西和她的丈夫从伊丽莎白那里拿到了号称可以把俄罗斯人送上军事法庭的文件，他们来的时候丢失了原件，交给我们的只有一卷备份的胶卷。只不过，那些底片已经见了光，毫无价值了。”他避重就轻地没有说出下面的话——而另一卷拍摄有苏联原子弹布置图的胶卷，昨晚被烧成了一烟灰缸的灰屑。  
“而且作为知情者的黛西也已经被暗杀了。”马修双手交叉分析道，他不再是放松地窝在圈椅里，他的眉头皱起，身体也坐了起来。他平日里的随和谦逊与此刻展现出的沉着冷静都让亚瑟为他点头称赞，的确，马修总不叫他失望。  
“他们根本没有按照原定计划由我们把他们送出匈牙利，他们自己从匈牙利逃到了奥地利去。”亚瑟语气像是在责备那两位逝者，“他们轻而易举地穿越了边境线，找到了英国哨兵，如果他们背后真的没有一个显体在帮忙，那真是见了鬼了！”亚瑟终于按捺不住咬牙切齿道。  
“您现在是在怀疑波诺伏瓦先生参与其中。”马修平静地说出一句陈述句。  
“如果照片没有丢，我倒是真的会觉得是法国佬干的！”亚瑟攥住西装的一角，“现在，我倒觉得像是……”他凑到马修耳边，轻轻地说出一个名字，“基尔伯特。”这并不是他的多此一举或过于小心，要知道苏联间谍在情报收集方面是世界一流的，而这次的招待会就是苏联人举办的，“……他才是能干出这种事情的人。”  
光是提到基尔伯特的名字，亚瑟就已经头疼不已。那个人现在掌握着一个情报机关，集合了克格勃的技术手段和盖世太保般严谨到偏执的工作态度——史塔西，他们监视着东德境内的每一个人，而最近几年，有了根基的东德间谍开始在西方世界里到处游走。由于显体特性，基尔伯特的每次亲自出马都像是他这个已经出局的玩家对那些还在棋盘中博弈的玩家们的嘲弄。  
马修当即理解了亚瑟压低声音的深意，他把话题扯回了阿尔弗雷德的秘书遇袭的事情。“您刚才说了阿尔的秘书被……”他吞掉了关键的几个词，“他现在状况怎么样？”  
“只是被人砸晕了，”亚瑟回答，“阿尔已经去探望过他了，给他放了三天假，让他好好在医院里呆着。”  
“他真幸运，面对手段最凶残的苏联间谍都能活下来。”马修感叹道，“我听阿尔说过，乔治是退役的海军陆战队成员。他们居然放过了他，只能用幸运来形容了。”  
“袭击者留下的自己的化名是‘woodpecker（啄木鸟）’，阿尔一听见这个名字就叫了基尔伯特的全名。”亚瑟叹了口气回答，“阿尔小时候很喜欢跟着基尔伯特，因为基尔伯特答应带他去欧洲玩，后来也是基尔伯特……”他突然握紧了拳头，“也是他教会了阿尔射击。”  
马修摇摇头，垂下了眼睛。  
“您还在为贝什米特先生帮助阿尔独立的事情而生气吗？”  
“呵，现在看来是他自己帮我们训练出了一个优秀的战士。”亚瑟讽刺地说。  
亚瑟像是遗忘了刚才他提到的那种猜测，马修察觉到了亚瑟的异常。亚瑟在提到关键名字的时候耳语，而同时又开始避重就轻地继续说话。他沉思片刻，看着手表对亚瑟说：“晚餐在九点整开席，奥布里应该快回来了。”  
马修说完便有人敲门，海伦在得到许可之后走了进来。如她的名字一般[ 西方著名美人，引发了特洛伊战争。]，海伦是个可人儿，几乎可以说是亚瑟过去几年里见过拔尖的美人了。不过她并没有穿上礼服，而是穿着一套低调的浅灰色职业装。她转身关门的时候，亚瑟看见了姑娘褐色的头发盘起的地方有一副银制的羽毛状发饰，这使他联想到来人间造访的天使。如果她穿上礼服，恐怕想邀请她的人能把舞池围起来。  
“我真怕会再发生一次特洛伊战争。”亚瑟向马修开玩笑说。这句玩笑冲淡了由他起头而带出的紧张感，马修舒展了眉头，耸耸肩。海伦手里提着放在防尘袋里的亚瑟的另一套西装和衬衫，转达了奥布里的歉意——奥布里被强势的阿尔弗雷德的秘书长叫住了。  
“嗯……佐伊？”马修想了一会儿不确定地叫出美国人的名字。在海伦点头确定之后，他对亚瑟说，“从上个月开始，阿尔的办公室就多加了一个秘书处，佐伊是那里的主任。”  
亚瑟换衣服的时候，马修和海伦都走到了套间的外面去。乐团依旧在演奏着曲子，只是舞池里只有几位依旧在享受乐曲，其他人大部分像马修他们一样已经进到数量众多的小厅里面。  
他转过头看见了海伦长长的睫毛在灯光中弯弯上翘，她疑惑地看着自己的国家，随后说：“先生，您看上去很不舒服……”  
马修面色已经苍白如纸，他左手揉着太阳穴，右手用手势打断了海伦的话。他解释说：“我今天只吃了早饭，下午看书太入神就忘记了。到了这里之后，一直在防止波诺伏瓦先生和柯克兰先生打起来，饿得有些头昏了。”  
他刚才向亚瑟提议来点蛋糕不光是因为知道亚瑟饿了，他也饿了。老绅士太急于谈论那起还没传开的袭击案，而马修的注意力也被袭击事件吸引过去，暂时忘记了饥饿。此刻胃部传来的下坠感让马修叹了口气，他对海伦无奈地说：“希望今天的菜式不是法国菜。”  
“今天的晚宴是俄餐。”换上黑色西装的亚瑟从小厅里走出来，他有些好奇地问马修，“你不喜欢法国菜吗？”马修笑着摇摇头，没有解释他只是在烦恼那些精致的法国菜的分量实在太少。  
“还有十分钟开席，您和联合王国先生现在过去都不需要挑位子了。”海伦笑着圆场，她漂亮的眉眼闪耀着明媚动人的光彩。她走在两位显体前面给他们引路，半分钟不到，餐厅就到了。厚重的华丽大门是合上的。餐厅要穿过三个相连的小厅，海伦站在最近的一个门框下，画面美得仿佛是一副被装裱的油画。  
“她真美。”亚瑟称赞道。  
“是呀，海伦站在我边上时，大家总能马上注意到我。”马修说。  
亚瑟放松面部肌肉，让自己的面部呈现出一种白纸般空白的表情，伸手帮身高早就超过他的马修理了下鬓发，保持着他的严肃表情对马修说：“你是加拿大，他们当然要注意你。”说完，他拍了拍马修的两颊。  
“我们进去吧。”亚瑟说。  
晚宴的盘子是一套十五世纪的中国古董。古董保存完整，原本被尘封在万国宫的库房里，在沉睡多年之后，终于在这次晚宴上被想起来了。但暂时没人注意到这些昂贵的古董，人群正三三两两地聚在一起，散坐在宽敞的餐厅的软座沙发里。餐桌两边的圈椅都是空着的。  
香烟的烟雾从沙发里升起，又缓慢散开在鎏金水晶灯的灯光下。大家在讨论接下来的会议没开始之前的几天空闲时间。伊万提出邀请，阿尔弗雷德又赴约到了日内瓦。这次的招待会比会议早了整整一周，但有能力来的都来了。  
伊万正斜靠在沙发里，手里捏着一个没有点燃的烟斗，旁边的美人榻上端坐着舞会上没有露面的冬妮娅和娜塔莉亚。伊万没抽烟，从他那边飘出来的烟雾都是正叼着玉质烟嘴和象牙烟嘴的两位东方人的杰作。波罗的海三国站在不远处聊着什么。阿尔弗雷德这里要热闹些，不光有人抽烟，还有人在聊天。阿尔弗雷德没抽烟，正在和刚刚到的马修说话。亚瑟夹着根雪茄嘲笑抽细烟的弗朗西斯，两人在吞云吐雾的间隙相互挖苦和讽刺。  
弗朗西斯的右手无名指上有个戒指，当他把最后一截烟摁灭在烟灰缸里的时候，那个戒指上的黑曜石反射的光晃到了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，把手肘撑在膝盖上，托着脸问：“弗朗西斯，你什么时候戴了个这么不方便的饰品？”  
“从教堂里捡来的，”弗朗西斯回答，他挑了一下眉，然后用异常阴森的语气对阿尔弗雷德说，“这个可是哥哥我从一个闹鬼的教堂里捡到的，好多人死在了那里。”  
“我道歉。我不应该说您的戒指碍事，它好看极了，和您的气质非常搭，波诺伏瓦先生。”  
相信上帝存在的同时，也就相信了恶魔和幽灵的存在。阿尔弗雷德是个虔诚的清教徒，当然相信上帝存在的真实性，故而，他也相信幽灵。而强大的合众国先生唯一的弱点就是怕鬼。他对那些用科学暂时无法解释的特殊能量束手无策，因为他有能徒手拆墙的力气，但是却没办法击打幽灵。弗朗西斯的话无疑是在吓他，他确实被弗朗西斯阴森的表情和内容吓到了，都吓得冒冷汗了。  
“照你这么说，你近几年倒是非常清闲啊，都有时间鬼屋探险了。”亚瑟对弗朗西斯的颓废早就颇有微词，这也不是他第一次这么挖苦弗朗西斯了，见弗朗西斯无所谓的态度，他继续问，“你把这种不详纪念品带过来是想做什么？是想要进行黑魔法的仪式吗？”  
“对付恶鬼啊，”弗朗西斯笑着说，语气像是在开玩笑，“基尔伯特今晚也来了……”  
“早上的时候他居然说哥哥我老了，我可是全欧洲第一个成国的长辈、哥哥，你要是还藏着黑魔法之类的，尽管朝他用好了。”弗朗西斯继续用开玩笑的语气说话。他的玩笑真是让人笑不出来。  
弗朗西斯的话证实了亚瑟的猜想，那个撞了他的侍者就是基尔伯特手下的特工，而从那个被监听的小厅分析，今晚各位高官在小厅里自以为是的高谈阔论早已统统被苏联人知晓了。弗朗西斯形容基尔伯特为“恶鬼”，这一点上亚瑟是赞同的，更何况现如今，这个恶鬼的目标只有一个——活下去。  
“那么他现在在哪？”问这个问题的是阿尔弗雷德。  
“谁知道呢，伊万说要让他待在离我最远的地方。”弗朗西斯说，“也有可能并不会到餐厅来，他是为了罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦来的，舞会结束了，贵族先生已经回去了……”  
“开席了。”马修注意到了对面人站起来的动作，开口结束了这边越发尴尬的话题。  
阿尔弗雷德从柔软的沙发里站了起来，对其他三个人投去一个露出八颗牙齿的笑脸。他转身看向正在给阮氏玲拉椅子的伊万，俄罗斯人还在履行他作为主人的义务。

如果是平时的宴会（特别是指定时间开席的晚宴），等到了开席之前几分钟，大家都会提前入席，和边上的人随意聊聊，顺便听一下主人说点客套话。客人在互相用眼神交流，随后大家把目光投向招待会的主人和最为倨傲的客人，等待着他们入席之后，再作打算。  
伊万从主座的椅子边上走到了左边第一个雕花圈椅边，拉开沉重的椅子，没有坐进去。伊万扶着第二个椅子的靠背，大声说：“请各位入席吧。”在宴会主人的邀请下，阿尔弗雷德笑着走向餐桌。他本来就在餐桌的左边，走到伊万扶着的那个椅子边上，故作感激地说：“谢谢您的晚宴，当然，同样感谢你帮客人拉椅子的大方。”  
阿尔弗雷德毫不费劲地拖动了伊万暗自使劲摁下的椅子，如果光比力气的话，放眼世界，真没人能以正常方式赢过阿尔弗雷德。他微笑着，显示他刚刚并没有真的发力。伊万偏了偏脑袋，似笑非笑地绕过他走向下一个座位。  
在座的各位都有自己的默认的位子，因为坐在哪里向来是很讲究的，很少有人会去变动自己的位置。上次坐哪里，这次就依旧按什么顺序坐。阿尔弗雷德坐在伊万边上。在此之前，阿尔弗雷德和伊万从来没有挨着坐！他们一直都是相对而坐，或是一个坐主位，一个坐在餐桌的另一端。客人们就在他们确定好了自己的位置之后，坐在他们的左手边。这几年好几次晚宴的座位连顺序都没换过：  
俄罗斯的左边依次坐乌克兰、白俄罗斯、波兰、立陶宛、爱沙尼亚、拉脱维亚。  
合众国的左边依次坐联合王国、加拿大、法兰西、荷兰、比利时、葡萄牙、西班牙。  
王耀的烟早就抽完了，只是手里还在把玩着那个象牙烟嘴。伊万朝他使了个眼色，他知道这是要他入席，坐在阿尔弗雷德左手边的椅子里。王耀坐到椅子里，手臂搭在扶手的软垫上等待开席。而边上的阿尔弗雷德向他说起了没能来的任勇洙的事情。  
“王耀你不奇怪南韩[ 虽然英语是一个单词 Korea，但考虑到当时美国支持韩国，所以称之“南韩”；下文出现的“南朝鲜”也都是指韩国。]为什么缺席吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“不称呼我为中国吗？小琼斯。”王耀笑着挑刺。  
“因为你和我只是停战了，你没有赢。王耀。”阿尔弗雷德自问自答。  
“你也没有。琼斯准将。”王耀平静地说出这个事实。  
王耀叫出了阿尔弗雷德在朝鲜战场上的军衔，然后十分自然地接着右腿架上左腿的动作，换到了一个面朝右边的姿势。王耀后脑勺对着阿尔弗雷德，不再去听他说话。王耀边上坐着性格内向的冬妮娅，娜塔莉亚坐在下一个座位上，眼睛一直往伊万那里张望。娜塔莉亚往后的座位上依次是托里斯、莱维斯、爱德华。看来这里的顺序基本上没变，王耀想。  
伊万并没有去拉开全部的椅子。餐厅的侍者从小门中走了出来，椅子在他们的动作下，发出声响，全部的圈椅都已经被拉开，只等宾客入席。弗朗西斯坐在右边的第一个位置上，马修坐在法国人和英国人中间。这不是他的本意，坐在这个位子，他恐怕得再饿上一会儿。亚瑟边上就没人了，阿尔弗雷德不是宴会的主人，所以像是荷兰、比利时等人都没有受到邀请。伊万见对面空出了一排座位，他把托里斯等三人都调到了对面去。  
侍者开始给所有人斟酒，从伊万这边开始（坐在主位上的阮氏玲不喝酒）到弗朗西斯结束，这期间侍者的酒瓶换了好几种：金酒、白兰地、雪莉酒、威士忌。伊万今天居然没有选择快成为他血液一部分的伏特加，而是选了一杯金酒。他解释说，万国宫的库房里没有伏特加，而他带来的那瓶伏特加，早上的时候喂了船上的地毯。  
“我当年在这里藏了一瓶白兰地，二十年多年过去了……”弗朗西斯嘬了口酒，品尝杯中美酒，评价道，“保存得不错。”  
“谢谢您把它找出来。”法国人举起酒杯朝俄罗斯人敬酒，“谢谢您把他找出来。”他又说了句和上一句很类似的话。  
右手托着酒瓶的“侍者”听见了这话，给自己倒了杯白兰地，抬起他紫红的眼睛，语气夸张地夸奖道：“你和我不愧认识了不止二十年，这么快就注意到本大爷我了。”  
“各位放松些，”基尔伯特拍着弗朗西斯的肩膀举起酒杯说，“作为在场的显体中唯一的战争犯，我向为了和平而来的各位致敬。”  
万恶之源早已被审判。所以，当基尔伯特说出“战争犯”时，大家都沉默不语。普鲁士已经成为了历史的一部分。基尔伯特·贝什米特被宣判的那天开始，那个名字就成为存在战争幸存者和学者脑海记忆中的一部分——普鲁士已不复存在。  
“为了和平。”弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德同时说。阿尔弗雷德甚至都站了起来，年轻人完全没有理会自己的失态。更年长些的弗朗西斯也站了起来，他看了眼基尔伯特右手无名指上的戒指，笑着和基尔伯特干掉了手中的白兰地。  
弗朗西斯的确在一个死了很多人的教堂里找到了一枚戒指，可是那不是戴在他手上的那枚。戒指在基尔伯特那里。弗朗西斯从见证了纳粹屠杀的教堂里找到的戒指，在数年之后，由他亲手交到了那个被二战抹去存在的战争犯手里。  
历史之所以成为历史是因为它的远去。弗朗西斯把戒指交给基尔伯特的时候，他说过，这是那些无辜平民丧生在战争机器手里的证据。  
1942年的冬天，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦重新找回法兰西的那天，他跪倒在了风干的血迹之上，国民死前的场景、这片土地的记忆疯狂地回到弗朗西斯的身体里。他在第二天的清晨，从教堂里布满裂纹的镜子里看见了他原本蓝色的虹膜变成了偏紫的颜色。十一年之后，弗朗西斯终于意识到，是鲜血改变了原本的蓝色。  
当弗朗西斯被关在巴黎的秘密监狱里的时候，基尔伯特把那个戒指还给了他，对他说，要活下去。两年前，他把戒指送给了基尔伯特，告诉他，他要拿回自己的自由，而这需要他们合作。  
人总是喜欢赋予物品含义，弗朗西斯也一样。基尔伯特把戒指还给弗朗西斯时，这枚戒指意味着一点歉意；弗朗西斯把戒指送给基尔伯特时，这枚戒指则意味着原谅和宽恕。歉意得到的原谅完成了一个因果循环，被基尔伯特戴在了手指上。  
正式上菜之后，餐桌才能算得上是餐桌。经过了基尔伯特·贝什米特的敬酒词，客人们顺理成章地喝掉了面前的酒。马修饿着肚子喝掉了面前的威士忌，觉得自己的身体每个器官都在抗议这种不健康的行为，于是他制止了侍者给他斟酒的动作，而是叫他换别的低度酒过来。菜上来之后，马修动作飞快地用银制刀叉切割面前的牛排，又趁着大家都在和边上的人说话，吃掉了两块抹着鱼子酱的面包。陆陆续续吃掉了很多菜，他终于觉得自己的胃好受了些。弗朗西斯向马修介绍他的各种酒，马修微笑着跟着弗朗西斯又喝了几杯酒。马修时不时回头看看，亚瑟很明显也不想在这里失态，他喝得非常克制，只喝一种酒，而且每次只喝一点点。  
客人们各怀心思地瞥向偶尔碰杯却没有任何言语交流的伊万和阿尔弗雷德，都很惊讶两位对手的和平共处。事实并没有其他人看见的那么和平，他们每次的碰杯只是为了向对方示威。阿尔弗雷德的右脚和伊万的左脚已经经历了踹、刮、踢、蹭四个阶段，进入了最后一个阶段——踩。暂时是阿尔弗雷德踩着了伊万。  
坐在他们边上的王耀点了烟，这意味着在晚宴开始的一小时之后，最年长显体最先吃好了。王耀对面的亚瑟也点了烟，点了烟之后他问马修：“吃饱了吗？”  
“当然，俄罗斯菜的量很足。”马修回答。  
“真没想到阿尔和布拉金斯基没有吵起来，”亚瑟感叹道，“这饭吃得真顺利。”  
“大家都一直在吃东西，晚宴开始得有些迟。”马修没有说出后面的那句“大家都饿了”，他夸了一句“味道还不错”。  
“分量更大的、更粗犷的法国菜。”亚瑟也简洁地评价了一下今晚的菜。  
阿尔弗雷德抬起了脚，他把桌布掀起来一些，瞟了眼自己的鞋子。毫不意外的，他的皮鞋一角直接被踩坏了。伊万把他自己的腿缩到了有光的地方，他的皮鞋上都是被鞋底刮出来的醒目白印子和灰尘。他们再次碰杯，阿尔弗雷德这次说话了：“100美金。”他报出了自己皮鞋的赔偿价格。  
“可是小少爷你早上没给钱啊。”伊万笑着打发了生气的阿尔弗雷德，同时让对方更加生气了。他明知道阿尔弗雷德害怕被人知道他们两个的真实关系，但他就是想要戳阿尔弗雷德的软肋。当然，他自己也会把握分寸，要是真的被自己的上司知道了，那是要命的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德悄悄朝伊万竖起中指，伊万挑了挑眉，以喝酒来掩饰自己的偷笑。阿尔弗雷德朝已经吃完的马修使眼色，兄弟间默契地用眼神交换信息。阿尔弗雷德问了马修三个问题：吃饱了吗？吃好了吗？要走吗？马修的回答统统是点头。  
“十分感谢您准备的招待会和晚宴。”阿尔弗雷德从椅子上站起来，朝宴会的主人客气道，“时候不早了，我们该向您道别了。”  
伊万看了眼手表，已经夜里十点多了。他伸手想和阿尔弗雷德握手，但是阿尔弗雷德却想和他行贴面礼，他们互相选择了对面的习俗。贴面礼的时候，阿尔弗雷德说出了他真正的道别：回见，灰姑娘。伊万对这个称呼颇为无奈，却也接受了，随后亲了阿尔弗雷德的嘴。俄罗斯传统中最高级别的礼仪——亲吻礼。  
这个变故弄得亚瑟跳起来，但是他很快反应过来这是俄罗斯的传统。马修则若有所思地摇摇头，吃掉了水果盘里的那块菠萝。阿尔弗雷德被吓坏了，幸好想起来以前听人提过俄罗斯的这个传统，否则他一定会把伊万直接扔到外面去。  
“谢谢您的招待会。”阿尔弗雷德再次感谢宴会的主人。他原本就喝了酒，微醺的脸变得更加红了，重复了一遍这句话之后居然都忘了自己还要说什么。幸好此时收到消息的秘书开始走进餐厅，人类的到来替阿尔弗雷德圆了场。  
官员的晚宴早就结束了。从敞开的餐厅大门里传来一首大家都没听过的钢琴曲，马修问一直在外面的海伦：“乐队九点就离开了，谁在弹琴？”海伦回答是那个被叫做奥地利的人。马修听说过基尔伯特和罗德里赫的那些事情，大部分人都听说过他们的事情：他们的婚礼是全世界都清楚的一次盛大的绑架。  
当马修他们穿过大厅的时候，孤独的演奏家的琴声变得非常清晰。他问走在前面的弗朗西斯，他在等谁吗？弗朗西斯回答，基尔伯特·贝什米特。对于这个回答马修毫无惊讶。

伊万是最后一个离开餐厅，他慢慢地走向大厅里的那架钢琴，问罗德里赫：“这首曲子是什么名字？”  
罗德里赫看了一眼手表，说：“《子夜》。”  
“基尔伯特已经逃跑了，”伊万提醒了罗德里赫一句，“他急得踢着正步出去的。”伊万的形容很贴切。基尔伯特出去时走得飞快，鹅步姿势并不是标准版，他没把腿踢高，但依旧和阅兵方阵里的士兵似的。  
“舞会的时候我就已经看见他了，他刚刚出去的时候我也看见他了。”罗德里赫笑着说，笑容颇为无奈，“我在等你，伊万·布拉金斯基。Por Una Cabeza，是西班牙语，用来形容微小的距离。”  
“Por Una Cabeza。”伊万的西班牙语发音口音很重，他问罗德里赫，“这就是阿尔弗雷德选的曲子？可是亲爱的埃德尔斯坦，您想用这件事情要挟我好让您独立吗？”  
“您说笑了，我们去年的会谈很成功，我不会做这么多此一举的事情。”罗德里赫辩解道，“我接下来的话才是多此一举的，”伊万好奇地示意罗德里赫继续，“阿尔弗雷德比你想象中的还要爱你，然而你们就像这首曲子一样，永远差了一点。”  
“你这算是在诅咒我吗？”伊万面色不愉地问。  
“这是多此一举而又善意的提醒，弗朗西斯要我转达给你的。”罗德里赫是为了基尔伯特来的，他已经如愿看见了那位一直躲着他的普鲁士人。他只是答应了弗朗西斯要转达一个口头邀请：弗朗西斯要单独地秘密约谈伊万。罗德里赫从椅子上站起来，管家在不远处等着送他那位不认路的老爷回去。  
伊万很快超过罗德里赫他们，快速地走出了大门，坐进正在等他黑色轿车里。伊万的车门夹到了一只手，车门外发出一声女人的叫声——来自被遗忘在主座上的阮氏玲。  
“您在这件事情上一定要帮我！”她完全不去管伊万露出的不耐烦，自顾自地恳求，“帮帮我吧！我不能再回到那种完全听命于人的日子里去！”  
“难道我今天让您坐到主位上还不能显示我的态度吗？”红色帝国的皇帝陛下用暧昧反问试图规劝阮氏玲松开抓着这门的手，“我会给共产主义同盟以最大的帮助的。”  
阮氏玲死死抓住了车门，她眼神惊恐地摇晃着脑袋。她来这里的唯一目的就是得到伊万的支持，经过了朝鲜半岛的战争，她已经想清楚了，如果她选择阿尔弗雷德那边，伊万不会就这么放弃东南亚的同盟势力，而那个敢去和阿尔弗雷德撕咬拼杀的王耀也可能再次和阿尔弗雷德开战，而且战场就在越南。她到了日内瓦两天，一直都没有机会见到伊万。舞会上的西方人都把她当做王耀的随从，餐桌上她又被摆在离人远远的主位上，只能看着那些大国们的你来我往。  
“越南不能像朝鲜那样！”阮氏玲激动地叫出这句话，她涨红了脸，作为显体这种拉人车门的事情，这还是头一次。“布拉金斯基先生，现在只有苏联能帮越南了，只有您来给我主持公道了。”她激动地说出了她自己都不相信的话。  
伊万没有就这么轻易地向阮氏玲许诺什么，他知道他要是答应了帮助阮氏玲，而他又做不到会落人话柄，这样会大大损害他的威信。这个世界还没到伊万·布拉金斯基一手遮天的地步，遮住天空的那块铁幕可是对面的那些人拉起来的。如果他真的答应了阮氏玲些什么，他可能会为此付出大于成果的代价。但阮氏玲的话也让伊万沉睡的良心稍稍有些睁眼，一个共产党正在向另一个共产党寻求帮助。  
“这次的会议还没召开呢？但是我答应你，你最后会和弗朗西斯达成协议。”伊万见阮氏玲表情有所松动，立刻伸手拍了下她抓着车门的手，柔声说，“看，我都答应你了，你现在得到了我的许诺，而我现在要回去休息了。”  
“我就知道您会帮忙的！布拉金斯基先生，万分感谢您！我替我的国民感谢您！”阮氏玲笑容勉强地让伊万关上了车门。  
伊万的车队驶离了万国宫，随着招待会主人的离开，晚宴结束了。  
时代的暗涌正朝着日内瓦聚拢。


	11. 死人屿

我无法安眠。闭上眼睛的时候，看见的还是这个暗流涌动的世界，  
丝毫体会不到所谓的安眠。  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万的车队相继离开，尊贵的客人都离开了，万国宫再次回归一座被石雕、树木和月色环绕的建筑物。万国宫所在地的主人瓦修·茨温利扶着走得有些喘的罗德里赫从室内走出来，他们握手之后便乘坐着各自的车离开。  
阿尔弗雷德的车队开向了酒店。他住到酒店里只因为他需要表达一个讯息——风平浪静，没有发生任何事。袭击发生在午夜，袭击者用了消音器和冷兵器，加上十九层已经被中情局包下，没有其他的人，知道这袭击的人并不多。只是几个显体听说了这里的暗杀和袭击，真正了解内情的只有几位当事人。此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德要回到酒店告诉其他人这里什么都没有发生。  
在一个岔路口，两辆车脱离了车队朝湖边的树林驶去。弗朗西斯和马修依然住在别墅里。亚瑟的车子依旧跟着阿尔弗雷德的车子，朝酒店的方向驶去。阿尔弗雷德喝了几杯酒，加上腰部的酸痛，他老老实实地半躺在汽车的后座上，不去烦副驾驶座上的佐伊。阿尔弗雷德招待会上大部分时间都是站着的，餐桌上又和伊万在台子底下互相较劲，他的脚已经受不了皮鞋了。他把那双做工精良的皮鞋踢到了前排座位那里，更舒服地横躺在后排沙发上。裤子口袋里那几张比布料硬的照片在这时候硌到了他，原本享受的表情从他的脸上消失，取而代之的是冷笑。  
“佐伊，法国那边暗示美法两国是时候谈一下核武器的布置了。”阿尔弗雷德目光落在车顶的一块微微凹陷的地方，语气平静地开口。  
佐伊掌握着阿尔弗雷德的行程安排，她思考了一下问：“您想和法兰西先生谈一下这个吗？”她继续说，“您会议开始之前都有时间，和盟友的洽谈一直都是最优先项。”  
“巴黎是北约总部所在地[ 1954年的北约总部设在巴黎。]，您与法兰西先生的私人关系也很亲密，总统也希望您能和他进行一次会谈。”佐伊回忆了一下阿尔弗雷德的行程继续说。  
“佐伊，你听说过普鲁士吗？”阿尔弗雷德没有明确表态，而是问了一个问题。  
“德意志第二帝国，第二次世界大战的发起人。”  
“被联合国判处死刑的人。”阿尔弗雷德补充道，“那你知道基尔伯特·贝什米特吗？”他的语气像是个对那个名字一无所知的孩子，“他是个信徒，他在第七天从棺材里爬出来，他是普鲁士——我的老师。”阿尔弗雷德郑重地介绍起那位历史的罪人。  
他在后座上伸展手脚，一只脚顶到了车窗玻璃，一直踹到了副驾驶座。他继续说：“我调取了你的档案，”他顿了一下，“佐伊，你从中情局的前线退下来的主要原因就是你在维也纳时，被人击中了头部，经过抢救你活了下来，却没办法像从前那样灵活动作。而你的优秀让中情局不愿意放弃你，所以他们让你来我这里。”秘书的冷漠反应没有浇灭阿尔弗雷德继续往下说的欲望，“你当时是中情局在维也纳的负责人之一，狙击你的是史塔西的老板——基尔伯特·贝什米特。”  
佐伊依旧没有说话，一声不响地坐在副驾驶座上。  
“中情局当时的计划是和东德逃往维也纳的情报人员接头，他们携带了一套东德和苏联军区的通信密码本和一份文件的照片，经过一年多的寻找，特工在维也纳火车站的钢琴里找到了那份文件的照片。”阿尔弗雷德扯松了他的领带，长舒一口气，继续说，“那是一份意见书，提议把德国合并，但德国自此之后必须保持中立。如果，这个倡议书被我拿到了，我就能提前和国会商量，也许这件事情已经成功了。但基尔伯特去了维也纳，并且清除那些特工。顺便把中情局重要的负责人打成了重伤。不过不要担心，他当时一定是想杀了你的，只是你运气好而已。”  
“所以，为什么我不要担心？”佐伊被提及往事，不再沉默。  
“因为你可以杀了他了，不用担心上帝会责备你。”阿尔弗雷德说，“面对一个对你产生杀意并付诸行动的人复仇——这是每个人都应该做的。”  
“据我说知，人是杀不死显体的。当时在维也纳他几次中弹，但是很快他就痊愈了。”佐伊说，她沉默了一会儿，“贝什米特完成了自己的使命，杀死了背叛者，我从前的工作也是这个。在加入您的办公室之前，我一直好奇我的老板究竟是个怎么样的人。”  
“是吗？见到我的时候是什么感觉？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“年轻而又干净，一点都不像是从独立至今一直都在打仗的人应该有的样子。”佐伊回答，“我们是你的阴暗面，而你则像是照得到阳光的那一面一样，有着和那些不知道危险的十九岁年轻人一样的，普通人应该有的样子。”  
“上帝当然会原谅我，但，那是因为我为我的国家工作。”佐伊转头对沉思的阿尔弗雷德说。  
“谢谢你，佐伊。”阿尔弗雷德直起身和自己的秘书对视。  
阿尔弗雷德想起了一个说法：永生是对人最温柔而残忍的惩罚。你注定远观这些短暂的生命一个个离开，无论是你深爱的，或是憎恨的；无论是爱你的，或是不爱你的。他们都会在大船依旧在航行时，中途下船。你只是站在船边，看着那些激起的水花渐渐平息。  
人们离开之后，便沉入海底，他们能看见的只有海面上浮起的泡沫。

旅店一开始出现在长长的丝绸之路上。无论东方或是西方，任何时候，所有的商队、旅人、行者都希望在旅途上出现一个可以供人果腹和休息的地方。到如今，酒店早就不只有提供食宿这个单一的功能了，如果不发生案件，你永远都不知道隔壁的是穷凶极恶的通缉犯还是普通的旅客。  
酒店是个能很好地隐藏自己的地方。用假名入住，在一个陌生的地方醒来，好像能欺骗自己成为另一个人。  
车队到达酒店时，阿尔弗雷德穿着白色的袜子走下车，那双被刮花的牛津鞋被他提在手里。他愉快地和在酒店里等他的艾莎打个招呼，乔治坐在酒店大厅一个能监视大门和电梯的沙发上看报纸。阿尔弗雷德走向乔治，问他为什么不在医院里休息。乔治回答没有哪个人会因为只是被人敲晕，醒过来之后还一直赖在医院里。  
“您的房间换到了顶楼，就在联合王国先生的对面。”佐伊和艾莎跟着阿尔弗雷德走进电梯，“这个房间是由联合王国的秘书用假名定的，我们的人有一部分跟着加拿大先生走了，今晚没人能知道您究竟在哪里。”  
“你的意思是说，你用加拿大来迷惑对面的吗！”阿尔弗雷德生气得像只被踩到尾巴的狮子，他盯着佐伊，克制自己不朝自己的秘书动手，随后怒喝，“不行！”  
“这是加拿大先生自己提出来的，他明天就要启程飞往伦敦。他告诉我们今晚您一定要待在酒店里，否则会很危险。”佐伊镇定地直视发怒的老板，补充道，“他说可以告诉你原话，‘如果他离开了，我会失去我的兄、弟’。”  
佐伊在说“兄弟”这个词时故意停顿来强调。  
“如果我有危险，你们的职责就是保护我，而不是把我危险分给我的兄弟！”阿尔弗雷德的拳头握紧，重复了一遍那个停顿的单词，他说完话就紧紧咬着牙强迫自己冷静下来，他盯着电梯的大门保持沉默，直到电梯门打开。他把艾莎从电梯里拉出来，然后堵着电梯门，朝里面警惕的佐伊说：“让他们好好保护他，让乔治追上他们，把马修给我带回来！否则我就打电话给白宫！”  
阿尔弗雷德看着电梯向下运行而去，他转头不好意思地朝被吓到的艾莎道歉。艾莎的手臂被他捏红了一块，腼腆的姑娘摇摇头说，不碍事。  
“我终于沦落成以工作来威胁别人的黑心老板了。”阿尔弗雷德朝艾莎开个小玩笑，试图去缓解一下紧张的气氛，但是收效甚微。阿尔弗雷德站在门边准备等艾莎进了电梯再进去。亚瑟和秘书奥布里先从电梯里出来，艾莎随后乘坐电梯去到楼下。  
“早点睡，阿尔，明天上午马修就要去伦敦了。”亚瑟对着阿尔弗雷德快要合上的房门说。  
“他白天还说要待到会议开始的，他可真任性！”阿尔弗雷德拉开房门，倚在门框上朝亚瑟抱怨，“而且他是什么时候告诉你的？”  
“在你发呆听钢琴的时候，”亚瑟揉着太阳穴语气无奈地回答，“他没告诉你吗？”  
“你能来我的房间谈谈这个问题吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我们得好好谈谈。”  
亚瑟坐进房间那个柔软的安乐椅里，为了舒适他又垫了个垫子，他现在只想安静地歇一会儿。阿尔弗雷德却站在椅子边上眼神直勾勾地盯着他，两道恼人的视线让亚瑟只能认命地坐起来些，问：“好吧，阿尔你想谈什么？”  
“你告诉了马修关于昨晚袭击的事情。”阿尔弗雷德直截了当地说出了他认为的事实，“他现在觉得我很危险，甚至用那张脸来给我分担危险！”  
“他疯啦！”亚瑟坐不住了，他惊叫着从椅子里弹起来，“他干什么了？他朝伊万·布拉金斯基开枪了？”  
亚瑟脱口而出的假设，等他反应过来自己都知道这不可能。的确，在亚瑟看来解决了伊万·布拉金斯基，阿尔弗雷德就没有危险了。人尽皆知，阿尔弗雷德最大的对手就是伊万。这几年来，已经有无数人在他们俩没有开战的情况下牺牲了。解决问题的方法之一就是解决那个制造问题的人。但，这些都不可能成立。马修朝伊万·布拉金斯基开枪，亚瑟以前都没想过这个画面。  
“他的脸……他的脸！”亚瑟反应过来之后重新靠到了垫子上，“他在转移对面的视线？他为什么要这么做？”亚瑟不认为这种把戏能真的骗过对面。  
“这么做毫无意义，他明天就要走了。”亚瑟疑惑地朝阿尔弗雷德问了好几个问题，“难道今晚有什么针对你的刺杀？刺杀也不用这么做，普通人根本杀不了显体，而如果是对面的显体要来杀了你，他们全在军情六处的监视之下，他们没有任何动作。”  
亚瑟一摊手把阿尔弗雷德想要回答的全都自己抢答了，然后等着阿尔弗雷德能说点什么。  
“我不是很想这么回答你，但是……”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我不知道。”  
“他现在还没回别墅，我叫我的一个秘书追过去了，今晚就把他接过来。”阿尔弗雷德焦急地在地板上跺脚。他还不知道发生了什么，但是又不能轻易地把特工撤回来，如果真的有危险的事情要发生，没了特工的保护，马修会更加危险。  
“我陪你在这里等他。”亚瑟听见阿尔弗雷德的安排暂时松了一口气。

喝了酒的马修在回别墅的路上半眯着眼睛休息。在车窗外的亮光减弱之后，他意识到自己已经和阿尔弗雷德的车队分开了。他在去找奥布里的时候见到了佐伊，嘱咐她今晚一定要看住阿尔弗雷德，甚至提出了一个荒谬的建议，让尽责的秘书更加觉得阿尔弗雷德有危险。他不介意扮成阿尔弗雷德，他们有着极其相似的面貌，只要换个发型，加上刻意的化妆模仿，他们就能做到互相交换身份。  
马修小时候偶尔配合阿尔弗雷德玩这个游戏，直到阿尔弗雷德首先开始长大，把他甩在了身后，这个游戏才得以终止。他对这个游戏不讨厌，也不喜欢。他们都没有国土，还只是殖民地，就算交换身份也只是游戏。马修总是适应得比阿尔弗雷德慢，但是又高兴有人能和自己打招呼，所以他选择了配合。  
他此次做这个决定只是为了限制今晚阿尔弗雷德的出行。这个行为出于自私的自责。马修多年来一直觉得从一开始发现阿尔弗雷德爱上伊万时就应阻止，在他知道阿尔弗雷德昨天夜里去找了伊万之后，这种自责越发明显。这种自责出自他的私心，他不希望自己的弟弟离开。他知道，阿尔弗雷德要离开了。不同于独立战争时期阿尔弗雷德的离开，用船来比喻，独立是登上自己的大船，那么现在是阿尔弗雷德正朝着一片未知的禁海驶去。  
他想要阻止一次，阻止阿尔弗雷德去往那里，希望这样能消除他的自责。他已经察觉到阿尔弗雷德今晚还会去找伊万，他执拗地想要阻止一次，仅此一次，消除他自己的自责。  
这种阻止和自责都是自私的，但无人完美，他的自私源自对弟弟的爱。  
“我爱你，亲爱的弟弟。”马修上飞机之前亲吻了阿尔弗雷德的额头。  
“我也爱你，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱住马修。  
“我已经知道了，”马修拥抱着弟弟，轻声说，“我从来没有能阻止过你，这次我祝你好运。”  
“去爱一个人吧，阿尔。”  
水珠顺着脖子滑进衣服里，被布料吸收，消失在了肌肤上。马修和阿尔弗雷德结束了告别，飞机起飞离开日内瓦，阿尔弗雷德开车前往弗朗西斯的别墅。  
在那片时代的大海上，时间的洋流终于指引着鲸鱼（美国本土的形状像是蓝鲸）向北方那片冰冷且危险的大海（那个被诗化为大海的伊万）而去。从一个人身上读出诗句，便是自愿把达摩克利斯之剑[ 达摩克利斯之剑，中文或称“悬顶之剑”。]悬在头顶上的证明。命运不可预知，不可规避。在读出诗句时，没人知道那是否会是使利剑坠落的咒语。  
阿尔弗雷德开车经过那艘被卫队围起来的白船。他想起这艘船的名字是“雪绒花”，而当时伊万寄给他的照片照的就是一束雪山上的雪绒花。伊万给他寄去的卡片上都是些盛开的花。植物和他们一样来自于土地，却比他们要美。  
他从车窗里远看湖面，湖面上波光粼粼的，在那些跳脱的光斑中一条鱼被一只猛禽捕捉，黑色的鸟振开双翼，飞向高空。阿尔弗雷德想起了达尔文提出的一个著名概念：自然的选择。无法适应自然规律的物种，最后都会灭绝。只有适应了规则的才能存活。  
阿尔弗雷德不是破坏旧规矩的那个，他是建立新秩序的人。欧洲的规矩已经在从三十年战争开始到两次世界大战结束的多年战争中土崩瓦解。而他，阿尔弗雷德——会在废墟上建立一套新的秩序。  
他在弗朗西斯的别墅前停车。他看见弗朗西斯正躺在一个摇椅中小憩，边上的桌子上有一个插着新鲜鸢尾花的花瓶，有几支修剪过的百合摆在桌子上。春天上午九点的气温很舒适，湖面的风吹过来，吹掉了一枝百合。百合掉到了躺椅的扶手上，又继续往下，掉在了地板上。  
“你不要这些百合了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，他捡起了那朵百合。  
他的另一手把一把椅子拎到摇椅的边上，左脚搭在右腿上坐了上去。他俯视躺在阳光里的弗朗西斯，法国人被太阳照着显得皮肤好极了，白得像是一团雪。只是仔细看会发现他的皮肤呈现出了四五十岁中年人的松弛，这是在显体的身上几乎不可能出现的情况。  
“我定了一束鸢尾花，马修送来了一束百合，我原本想放在一个花瓶里，但是这个是窄口花瓶，已经放不下了。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，语气中依旧带着睡意。  
他那条快因为捡花的动作而滑到地上的波西米亚花纹毯子被他重新拉到腰上，在摇椅的晃动中，法国人面对严肃审视着他的美国人，无奈地耸耸肩，问：“好吧，小阿尔，你想和哥哥我说什么？”  
“我知道你要什么。无论是钱，还是武器，只要你需要我都能给你。”阿尔弗雷德说着盟友之间该说的话，“你想回到爱丽舍宫去，我能帮你。”  
“现在是我在牵制着苏联南下的脚步，你知道俄罗斯做梦都想要一个不冻港。伊万·布拉金斯基一直在找一个温暖的地方。他和土耳其打了那么多年是为了什么？就是一个不冻港啊！如果他南下，这个世界上能阻止他的只有我。没人希望在欧洲开战，不光是你们不想，我也不想！在远东危急时刻，我也没有调走欧洲的驻军……”他的手激动地挥动着，他注视着弗朗西斯，希望他能把他的话听进去，“我应该怎么和你解释？在我独立的时候，你帮助了我，我一直都记得。把我想象成一个知道感恩的人可以吗？我只是希望能保护你，你难道指望英国会把核武器交给你吗？”他在讲出最后的一个问句之后停了下来，自嘲地笑着摇头。  
“我知道，”弗朗西斯在太阳光下眯着眼睛说，“你是个英雄，现在问法国人谁结束了二战，大家都会回答美国人。”弗朗西斯的语气并不严肃，像是在进行一次日常的谈话一样的放松。“你想喝点什么吗？如果你不渴，给我拿杯水来。”他笑了笑说，“冰箱里有两罐可乐。”  
阿尔弗雷德推开了别墅的侧门，穿过客厅，走向冰箱。冰箱这个耗电的工业品是人们为了和时间玩游戏而发明的产品，低温能放缓食物腐化的速度，能把在常温下一天就会坏掉的食物保存两天。在冰箱出现之前，人们使用冰窖，无论是冰箱或是冰窖，它们都在用低温放缓死物的腐化速度。是的，放在冰箱里的没有一样是活的，低温无法减缓时间对活物的改变。  
从到达日内瓦开始阿尔弗雷德就一直觉得自己的喉咙是干的，他拉开冰箱，取出可乐，一口喝掉。干渴并没有得到缓解。可乐的保质期印在罐子底下，冰箱也不能延迟这种过期。过期了就是坏了，而阿尔弗雷德喝掉的是罐已经过期了三天的可乐，口感没有变化，如果不是日期的提示，他根本不知道这罐饮料已经过期了。  
他往玻璃杯里倒水。他在想，为什么明明是对待同一瓶过期了的可乐，在没发现它过期之前自己却能享受地喝下去，而在知道过期之后却觉得有些郁闷？阿尔弗雷德突然想明白了，原来想要说出“我知道”，是经受“知道”的负面，再得到“知道”的正面。全知是一件痛苦的事情，或许只有上帝是全知的。  
这个世界上是存在上帝的，阿尔弗雷德能做到的最多只是扮演上帝的地步。世界舞台上存在一个“上帝”，伪神之争，赢的那个才会成为上帝。  
玻璃杯中的水在旋转中抵达杯口。阿尔弗雷德握着水杯沿着他进来时的路线走到了敞开的侧门前。他像是从一个冰箱中走了出来，门廊的摇椅里，弗朗西斯捏着那朵不久之后腐化的百合。  
送人花是因为人对美有所追求，人们互相赠与美丽的花朵，使人得到满足和快乐。至于花语和送花的习俗，这些都是人站在文化中强加给花的。比如弗朗西斯就不喜欢玫瑰，在十六世纪，只有被处以死刑的人才会被纹上玫瑰。玫瑰是美国和英国的国花，据说美国是为了对曾经的母国英国表示尊重。阿尔弗雷德不知道玫瑰曾经被赋予的意义，玫瑰于他只是母国的国花。每个人的过去造就了他们面对同一事物时的理解有所差异。  
所以，不要轻易送给一个人花，多少美丽在送达时被错传。  
弗朗西斯把花递给阿尔弗雷德（弗朗西斯与阿尔弗雷德便在送花这件事情有不一样的看法），他说：“宝贝你看上去很不开心，”喝了口水，他继续说，“在为哥哥我难过吗？”  
“为什么要为我的衰老而难过呢，小阿尔？”弗朗西斯亲昵地问。  
“你们说过，我们都是不会老的。”阿尔弗雷德站在摇椅边上逼视弗朗西斯，“你告诉我的，显体没有自然的死亡权利，我们只能被杀死。”他顿了一下，“我知道你能和贝什米特成为朋友的原因是你们的相似，他想要活下去，你也是为了活下去不择手段的人。”  
“为什么不向我求助？”阿尔弗雷德生气地质问弗朗西斯。  
现实背离理想，阿尔弗雷德的反应是愤怒。但他控制住了，他选择了一个更为友善的问句，好像自己的生气是出自善意。  
“我已经从政府中消失了七年了，我要自己回去。”弗朗西斯抬起眼睛，注视着面前的年轻人，暗示他不要干涉自己的内政，“你说的没错，这个世界上只有你能让布拉金斯基有所忌惮，你的存在就是对我最大的帮助。照顾好自己，阿尔。”  
第二次世界大战把欧洲这个棋盘上原本的棋子统统清除，冷战无疑在延续这种清除。甚至可以说，这场拉锯战侵蚀的是欧洲本身。弗朗西斯一开始并没有意识到这是个机会，直到他从远东回来。他发现了冷战双方都不想在欧洲开战。与其继续消沉，放任自己的衰老，不如乘着阿尔弗雷德和伊万还保持相互制衡的时候，尽早从战场上抽身。  
“我不知道你在这里找到了什么，发现了什么，这都与我无关。”弗朗西斯从摇椅里站了起来，直视第一世界的来客，“自由必要付出代价，我衰老，这就是代价。”他朝阿尔弗雷德伸出一只手，“当然，我依旧需要你的帮助，在这次的会议之后，我不想再继续在亚洲浪费精力。”  
“欢迎回来，我的盟友法兰西。”阿尔弗雷德捏着弗朗西斯的手说，“你在亚洲绝对不是在浪费精力，你在那里依旧有着影响力，我也需要你的帮助。”  
码头边上的樟树正在掉叶子，伊万的车上一夜之间落满了叶子。他伸手弄掉了落在前挡风玻璃上的叶子，而充当司机的基尔伯特过了几分钟才沿着河边的步行道慢慢走过来，嘴里还叼着一根已经抽了一半的烟。基尔伯特停在了河岸边的一个石墩边，他要等烟抽完了再去给伊万开车。  
“给我根烟来提下神。”伊万走到基尔伯特边上问他要了一支烟，基尔伯特取出烟盒，打开让伊万自己选，他拿起一根烟嗅了嗅问，“手卷烟，哪里的烟丝？”  
“英国的。”基尔伯特回答。  
“你靠贩卖情报赚了不少啊。”伊万感叹了一句，他叼着烟划亮火柴，“我还以为你会更加羞愧一些，知晓了别人的秘密，然后贩卖它们。”伊万抽烟非常用力，吸了一口之后烟就少了一大截，他眯着眼睛享受了一会儿，问起了从娜塔莉亚那里得知的一件有意思的事情。  
“你把丈夫出轨的事情告诉了妻子，再撺掇妻子杀了丈夫。”伊万说完就笑了，“您还真是阴险，贝什米特先生。”  
基尔伯特斜了眼正在嘲笑他的伊万，想起了那对自相残杀的匈牙利外交官夫妇。他答应了伊丽莎白要把那份能让联合国介入的资料交到对面去，所以他放任那对夫妻逃到奥地利去，还保证在他们呆在奥地利的那段时间里给予一定的帮助。可是，那对夫妻是双面间谍，他们既服务于伊丽莎白还服务于亚瑟·柯克兰。  
他从伊丽莎白的只言片语中推算出那两位早就背叛了自己的祖国，或者说是做了多余的工作。英国人把他们藏到日内瓦的时候，苏联人也发现了他们身上藏着的东西。苏联人给熟悉西欧的基尔伯特下令把东西找回来，还要把间谍带回去。  
基尔伯特却从一开始就下定决心，那对间谍夫妇绝对不能像伊万要求的那样活着回到苏联境内受审，他们必须死！  
虽然基尔伯特曾经帮助过这对夫妇，但是妻子黛西对他很警惕。所以他含糊不清地提及丈夫皮埃尔的行踪，故意暗示皮埃尔可能直属于苏联人，引导黛西去跟踪皮埃尔。安排一个美女间谍不间断、不固定地和皮埃尔偶遇。当他们入住日内瓦的酒店之后，皮埃尔会发现那位美女是酒店的服务员；刚到一个新环境，又遇见熟人的皮埃尔会对美人更加放松。  
等到了恰当的时间，基尔伯特把间谍调走，间谍的离开最简单的方法便是假死。伴随着暧昧对象的“死亡”，夫妻关系已经极其紧张，不信任会把他们的关系推向悬崖。他们开始吵架、相互提防，直到最后拿枪指着对方。  
“本大爷也不知道黛西想会杀了皮埃尔，我还以为毕竟是生死与共的夫妻，他们会和平解决问题呢。”基尔伯特把香烟摁灭在石墩上，讽刺地说，“但最后先开枪的是皮埃尔，那个白痴在快死的时候央求娜塔莉亚不要杀了他。”  
“所以太感情用事的话，不能委以重任啊。”还不知道内情的伊万也抽完了烟。  
“泰晤士河河面曾经飘着一具东欧妓女的尸体，是你叫人杀了她，因为那个姑娘和阿尔弗雷德上了床。”基尔伯特毫不客气地戳着伊万的痛处，“所以你刚刚那句话是在评价你自己吗？”  
伊万用皮鞋把烟踩灭，语气带笑地回答：“我可不是亲爱的普鲁士阁下，我没那么急性子。”伊万对于基尔伯特的话十分不屑，他并没有这么做过且他从不缺少诬蔑，他补充说，“多少要先给小朋友一些自由。”  
对于一个失去国家身份的显体来说，称呼他曾经的国名绝对是最佳的讽刺。自1947年，针对基尔伯特·贝什米特的审判开始时起，普鲁士成了最绝佳的讽刺和脏话——纳粹、战争犯以及双手沾满鲜血的万恶之源。  
基尔伯特耸耸肩抬头直视比他高上半个头的斯拉夫人。在历史上条顿人[ 普鲁士的前身是条顿骑士团。  
]和斯拉夫人的争斗随着普鲁士的立国愈演愈烈，1945年普鲁士的每一寸土地都早已被士兵和平民的鲜血覆盖，在最黑暗的日子里，基尔伯特和伊万重复着过去数个世纪里他们的信条——杀伐。战争好像从来没让他们俩有所屈服，这便是不畏死亡最为可怕的地方。当太阳升起时，基尔伯特站在冰湖上，头一次感受到了死亡所带来的恐惧。东普鲁士的大地上弥漫着死亡带来的迷雾。  
“我猜你在回忆痛苦，基尔伯特。”伊万居高临下地看着基尔伯特，他笑着继续说，“我终于从你这里看到了惧怕，我们都从小孩子长成成年人的今天，你在害怕我。我该高兴吗？”  
“本大爷怕死，不怕你。”基尔伯特反驳伊万的话脱口而出，风把他的大衣领子吹起来，别在领子上的一枚宝石饰品轻轻砸在了他的身上，他伸手把那个饰品抓下来，捏着那个精巧的窃听器说，“你已经知道我给了小朋友一点东西了，要不要去问问他我给他的是什么？”  
“你真的觉得你和弗朗西斯还能和解吗？有多少平民被屠杀？又有多少姑娘靠着当军妓才活下来？我都不能想象弗朗西斯当时面对那些姑娘时是个什么表情。”伊万从基尔伯特那里接过那个窃听器，说话前手掌一握把窃听器给捏碎，把碎渣扔到了湖里去，“而且你的好弟弟路德维希拒绝了合并提案，单凭东德……你什么都做不了。”  
基尔伯特挑一挑眉毛，环视四周，这里离树林、船只、汽车都很远，没有被窃听的可能。他再次拿出烟盒，他和伊万一人一根烟抽了起来。  
“他想退出你和阿尔弗雷德主导的游戏，”基尔伯特斟酌了一会儿，谨慎开口，“我想继续活下去，当然，本大爷可没他这么好运，我不可能从这场游戏里脱身的。”  
伊万弹弹烟灰，长呼一口烟雾，像是在赞许基尔伯特的自知之明般地点点头。他看着被风吹起涟漪的湖面，湖面上的光斑像是一把金粉，让他想起了莫斯科的教堂。他想起自己和弗朗西斯约好了今天去日内瓦老城区的东正教教堂会面，他转头对边上猛吸烟的基尔伯特说：“法国人是革命家，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦现在和这个称呼很相称啊。”  
“与其说是向往自由，不如说是不想被束手束脚。”基尔伯特这根烟抽得很快，他把烟头扔进水里，然后走向汽车，评价弗朗西斯时他的语气里带着嘲笑。  
“我会向弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦转达你的评价的，”伊万把烟头踢到了水里，他再次用起了典雅的法语，他先一步打开驾驶座的车门，对有些惊讶的基尔伯特说，“我自己去就好了，给你放假，亲爱的贝什米特阁下。”  
从伊万虚伪的敬称中反应过来的基尔伯特迅速地给伊万让路，眼睛里是按捺不住的欣喜。等汽车驶离河岸，基尔伯特快步跑回游艇上去收拾东西，他要去爬山，去征服雪山！  
年少时的基尔伯特·贝什米特一心认为，无法征服的只有大自然，而大地上的一座座高耸的雪山，是传说中不可逾越的自然屏障。每当他爬上山顶，在山头插上黑鹫旗帜，宣示他来过，他都觉得自己完成了一次征服。等到他再大些，他认识了罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，他就再也没去爬过山了。  
罗德里赫坐在王座上，对着站在下面的小小公国说：“在雪山上留下自己的旗子毫无意义，那座山不会因为你的旗子而成为你的。”  
“本大爷很期待我的旗子在维也纳升起的样子，我的陛下。”基尔伯特态度桀骜回击奥地利皇帝的傲慢。  
当万字旗飘扬在维也纳的大街小巷时，他们早已不是公国和帝国。基尔伯特举着花束站在坦克上，鲜花被他抛到了二楼的阳台上，罗德里赫被砸中了脑袋，气愤地把花束扔了回去。基尔伯特从士兵那里又拿来了花束，在楼下大喊大叫，直到罗德里赫在阳台上露面。那束被罗德里赫搂在怀里的花和雪山上的旗一样，是个标记——基尔伯特来过的标记。  
基尔伯特从船上下来，抬头看了眼好似近在眼前的阿尔卑斯山脉，回头时发现娜塔莉亚正在围栏边上看着他，白俄罗斯姑娘从这个角度看上去被阳光渲染成了一副美人图，他朝姑娘挥手，然后告诉她自己要去瓦莱州度假。难得，冰美人也朝他挥手道别。


	12. 静风

静风即是无风的意思。风总是有的，空气在流动就有风，只是当流动速度非常慢的时候，人们就无法感受到风。人的知觉是有限的，有些东西我们看不见、听不着、感受不到，但那些东西都是真实存在的，甚至比视线所见、耳朵所闻的东西还要能影响我们的身心。[ 引用自麦家所著小说《风声》。]  
伊万开了近一个小时的车才看见了远处教堂的金顶，他把车子停在了教堂门口的马路边，一棵大树的树荫里。身穿黑色常服戴着十字架的神父从教堂里面拉开了大门，他走到门口朝里面看去，穿着黑色西装把头发绑起来的弗朗西斯已经站在苦像前等着他了。  
传统意义上的欧洲，在罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦之后，能称得上贵族也就是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦了。沙俄贵族大都向往法国，向往巴黎，他们在说话的时候总喜欢在粗犷的俄语里夹杂些优雅的法语，得益于此，伊万能讲一口巴黎口音的法语。“你好哇，让您久等了，弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦阁下。”伊万用流利的法语朝弗朗西斯打招呼，他伸出双臂拥抱弗朗西斯，并友好地进行贴面礼。  
东正教教徒总是把教堂修得极其华丽，象征着上帝降落人间时的辉煌光彩。白色的蜡烛在圣坛周围燃烧着，烛火把室内的温度升高，地垄的出风口吹来一些风。伊万松开了围巾，围巾松松垮垮地耷拉在他的脖子周围，露出了他脖子上的一圈绷带。  
“法兰西阁下一定已经很久没参与过这种事情了吧？”伊万坐到了长椅上，用一个问句戳中弗朗西斯的痛处。  
弗朗西斯从1945年八月正式淡出显体的视线之后，没有和任何显体进行过有关公事的私下会面。弗朗西斯面对伊万的问候不可置否地耸耸肩，说：“是很久了，到今年的八月我作为弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦生活了九年了。”  
伊万一时间不知道怎么应对这么平静的回答，他抬眼看向双手插兜的弗朗西斯。  
“如果说现代化会带来什么坏处的话，那应该就是这世界转得太快了。原本去美国要在海上漂几个月，现在飞机只要飞半天就到了；从巴黎去往莫斯科的马车要翻山越岭地走上小半年，现在坐火车几天就能到。”弗朗西斯垂着眼，面带笑容，好像他接下来要说的话和自己毫无关系，“时间太快，以至于我都开始出现了衰老的迹象。”他伸出自己的手，松弛的皮肤像是一团还未完全干透的纸浆包裹在他的指骨上。  
伊万在最初的惊讶过后，镇定地皱眉端详着面前的那只手，这只手简直像是高龄老人的手。他看了眼弗朗西斯的脸，那张脸还维持着青年人的面貌，他叹了口气，说：“在来之前，你的损友基尔伯特·贝什米特告诉我你准备退出。我来的路上，认真地思考了一下，你现在不具备这样的实力吧。美国在法国境内的核武器……”伊万说出核武器这个词的时候看见弗朗西斯的表情变成了冷笑，他立刻反应过来，“你不想那些东西继续呆在法国。”  
“我不想把钱浪费在没意义的事情上，不得不说，我的好损友基尔伯特虽然嘴碎，但是还是派得上用场的。”弗朗西斯说着，“他卖给了我一份近几年来法国财政部军事方面的赤字报告。政府官员用假报告来向我隐瞒真相，他们骗了我，说谎的人必须受到惩罚。”  
“你想要我怎么帮你，哈姆雷特殿下？”伊万态度亲切得像是壁画上的圣像，他摊开双手，开着玩笑，但是目光无疑是欣喜的，“你应该清楚，你在北约和联合国的地位非常稳固，而且西欧不是只有你。”欣喜过后，伊万提醒弗朗西斯他面对的现实。  
“但是，欧洲是欧洲人的欧洲，无论是东欧还是西欧，我们都不希望有人对这片土地上的事情指手画脚吧。”弗朗西斯一直是站着的，他此时此刻俯视伊万，像在俯视高塔之下站在地上的人，眼中都是对自由的羡慕。  
伊万想起来基尔伯特对弗朗西斯的评价——与其说是爱好自由，如不说是不想被人束手束脚，他真是要感叹一下有个了解自己的朋友还真是件奇妙的事情。他双手抱臂，手指一下一下地敲着。他审视地看着弗朗西斯，思考这位险些被忽略的西欧的中枢。伊万知道，现在的法国面临通货膨胀严重、预算开支失衡等一系列财政问题，每个月都要问美国借钱才能偿还债务；更别提自己的显体被排挤在政府高层之外这种尴尬的内政问题了。  
稍后，伊万开口：“我知道你需要钱，但是我可不会像阿尔弗雷德那样私人赞助你，如果你真的……退出了，”他顿了一下，笑了笑，“我们可以做做军火生意，法国的造船技术还是很高的。”  
阿尔弗雷德是个多么好的孩子啊。连伊万都知道阿尔弗雷德在以个人名义资助自己，弗朗西斯看着伊万，想起了上午捏着百合生气离开的阿尔弗雷德。  
“五年，最慢需要五年的时间，我就能回到爱丽舍宫的二楼[ 爱丽舍宫即法国总统府，二楼是生活起居的地方。]。”弗朗西斯也笑了，戴上黑色丝绒手套，他的右手手指相互远离，做出一个数字五的手势。弗朗西斯笃定地告诉伊万自己预计的时间，他把美国和苏联这道单选题做成了多选题，无论成为谁的敌人还是成为谁的朋友，法国都必须回到上位，回到众人的视线中。  
伊万正在为了匈牙利的事情而头疼不已，弗朗西斯的态度说明了在西欧，美国的控制力会减弱。他都等不及想看见阿尔弗雷德跳脚的样子了。弗朗西斯是谁？那可是当年帮助阿尔弗雷德独立的人，阿尔弗雷德从儿时就认识的朋友，被这样的人摆一道，小朋友心里一定不好受。伊万想到这里，突然觉得阿尔弗雷德有些可怜，甚至产生了共情——一种孤独者的共情。  
他意识到，阿尔弗雷德和他是相似的，都是独自一人游走于人间。有些相似是致命的，它们推着原本两个相似的个体，相互融合，直到变成两个全新的人，相互告别。  
伊万再次抬头，看向弗朗西斯，他居然无比期待看到那个可怜无比的阿尔弗雷德。他站起来，手搭在肩膀上，向弗朗西斯行礼。他的行为像是个古人，举手投足有着说不出的古典和凄美。伊万向弗朗西斯承诺帮他回到政治中心去，条件是日内瓦会议之后，法军从印度支那撤离。  
短暂的会面结束之后，弗朗西斯从教堂的后面走进一条肮脏却隐蔽的巷子里，娼妓在白天安睡，弗朗西斯险些被还在滴水的内衣滴到。他小心翼翼地踩着有灰尘的灰白色干燥地面，动作滑稽地从巷子里跳出来，当他回到马路上，看到教堂的金顶在阳光下亮得出奇；他回头看了眼潮湿、狭窄，还挂满了衣服的巷子，不由感叹，从圣洁到污垢，中间只隔了一排衣服。  
这次教堂里面的会面之后伊万既高兴又失落。弗朗西斯主动表明了想要脱离美国的控制的意图，对于伊万来说无疑是件好事，他能把更多的精力专注于处理东欧的事情。但对于阿尔弗雷德的共情像是一个坚不可摧的诅咒，时不时戳他一下。对于从一出生便处于冰冷雪原上的伊万来说，他一直渴望一个朋友，他很羡慕阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德的朋友很多，和兄弟的关系也很正常，总是得到很多的爱。  
阿尔弗雷德像个被宠爱的小少爷，如果那些围着他的人都走了，伊万猜想他可能会哭鼻子。不可思议的是，伊万真正想象那时的阿尔弗雷德会是什么样子的时候，却只能感受到一种失重的感觉，仿佛连脚下的土地都不来拉着他的无尽的寂寞。他高大的身躯在床单上蜷缩，来自身体内部的压迫感让他喘不过气来。  
在教堂会面之后又半个月，会议已经开始了一周，没有人再邀请他去参与密谈，生活平静得可怕。

日内瓦最高温度常年不超过二十六摄氏度，到了六月的时候，气温依旧像春天一样舒适。公园里有音乐台，以前一直有军乐队演奏，现在那里被人放上了一架供人弹奏的钢琴。和音乐台一样都在树荫底下，周围有供游人休息的长椅。伊万在一个没有会议的下午，走上了那个音乐台。钢琴上停着几只山雀，他走到钢琴前发现，钢琴总体保存得很好，只是原来的琴凳早就不见了，取而代之的是一个手工粗糙的、没刷漆的木椅子。  
伊万掀开琴盖，发现上面被细心地覆上一块红毛毡，他便卷起毛毡把它垫在了椅子上。他先用手指摁下白键试音，原本停在琴上的山雀终于因为钢琴的震动而飞走了。有游客被琴声吸引看向音乐台。伊万环视四周，在长椅上看见了戴着礼帽正拿着酒壶喝酒的弗朗西斯，和他边上那个胡子拉碴一身流浪汉行头的基尔伯特。基尔伯特嘴里依旧叼着一根烟。  
基尔伯特从弗朗西斯口袋里顺出一包万宝路，把烟抛给了伊万，伊万接住了烟，耸耸肩表示他没有打火机。弗朗西斯从口袋里掏出打火机递给基尔伯特，打火机以同样的方式被扔给了伊万。  
伊万点了烟，先吸一口，长吁一口烟。在很多人的好奇目光中，他叼着烟，仪式性地把手放在了琴键上，在短暂的停顿之后，他弹起了节奏稍快的《匈牙利舞曲第五号》。他整个人和这支轻松欢快的舞曲有着截然相反的气质，特别是他还叼着一根烟。在重音后，节奏变快的快板中他还没忘记吸烟，长长的烟灰随着他的动作慢慢弯折。在快板之后，他用一只手轻轻松松地弹奏，另外一只手把烟灰弹到了地上。这个举动引来人群的惊呼。一曲终了，伊万把烟蒂扔在地上，用鞋子踩灭它。  
“原来这个神经病的钢琴弹这么好，本大爷还以为他唯一会的乐器就是打枪。”基尔伯特朝边上同样惊讶的弗朗西斯开玩笑，他手指比出手枪状，还发出了几声“嘭”来为枪配音。  
“打枪算音乐还真是你的标准。”弗朗西斯不客气地讽刺基尔伯特，然后举起酒壶喝了一口朗姆酒，“你的酒带少了，让大家一起请我们喝酒怎么样？”他把已经喝光的酒壶扔还给基尔伯特，站起来走到了音乐台上。  
弗朗西斯脱下礼帽，给围观人群鞠了一躬，把帽子翻过来放在人群前面的空地上。弗朗西斯唱起歌剧来简直是张口就来，他清唱着著名的意大利歌剧《茶花女》中的《饮酒歌》，他刚刚喝了酒，但是嗓音依旧迷人。起先，伊万站在钢琴边，还跟着弹了几个音，在弗朗西斯唱到合唱部分的时候，他加入了合唱。  
基尔伯特被他们两个吓得连烟都忘记抽了，弗朗西斯和伊万两个人活生生把清唱唱出了剧院感。他看着人群中不断有人往弗朗西斯的礼帽里塞钱，他真想上去问问两位歌唱家是怎么轻轻松松地唱出男高音的，香烟烧到了手指，基尔伯特才惊觉弗朗西斯他们唱完了，而他们居然没有跑调。  
“精彩演出，本大爷差点也往你的帽子里塞钱了，”基尔伯特鼓掌注视着自豪地笑着走向他的弗朗西斯，“你干这行多久了？”  
弗朗西斯把钱都倒在基尔伯特身上，没有回答基尔伯特的问题：“数数吧，我们能喝波兰盗版伏特加还是俄罗斯的伏特加。”  
基尔伯特把钱一张一张地叠起来，然后把硬币抓在手里递给弗朗西斯：“五十瑞士法郎，我们去小酒馆喝波兰货吧。”  
已经把钢琴合上了准备离开的伊万被弗朗西斯叫住，他丝毫不顾及基尔伯特的抗议，邀请了伊万一起去小巷的酒馆里喝酒。基尔伯特拎着背包走在弗朗西斯和伊万的后面，他发现了那个一路都跟着他的美国特工，无奈地追上前面的两个人，告诉他们自己要先回船上去洗个澡。  
三个人在公园的路口处分开。那个特工选择跟上走路的基尔伯特，他钻进停在路边的汽车里，却发现汽车没办法响火。此时车门被基尔伯特拉开，消音器顶着特工的额头，基尔伯特看特工的眼神像是在看蝼蚁。年轻人极其镇定地想要先发制人，挥臂试图打掉那支枪，却还是因为缺乏实战经验而被一枪爆头。  
特制的微声枪虽然大大地削弱了枪的威力和射程，但是这种牺牲换来的是枪声缩小到了七十三分贝，甚至还没酒吧的音乐声大。开枪后，枪管微微发烫，而作为特工的年轻生命倒在了异国他乡的汽车里。

瓦修·茨温利的办公桌上放着两把钥匙，可用来打开某个保险柜。钥匙原来的主人是克劳斯·冯·施陶芬贝格，一位继承家族高贵血统的德国伯爵。他人生最后的壮举的便是1944年的瓦尔基里行动[ 最后一次刺杀希特勒的行动。]，行动失败之后，他由基尔伯特·贝什米特亲自击毙。  
瓦修看着那两把钥匙，红眼双头鹰收拢翅膀定格在了钥匙的尾端。它们中的一把是罗德里赫交给他的，一把则是面前的基尔伯特扔到他桌子上的。他把钥匙放进保险柜里，随后对基尔伯特说：“如果路德维希来了，我会把钥匙交给他的。”  
“谢谢亲爱的银行家，不过本大爷这次来还想取点钱，”基尔伯特舒适地靠在圈椅里，“把盖尔·古德里安这个账户里面的钱清空。”他揉着手指，计算着这是多大的一笔巨款。  
瓦修从暗格里找出了一本花名册，找到盖尔·古德里安的名字，他惊讶地发现，这个账户里存着八块四公斤重的金砖。盖尔是基尔伯特曾经用过的化名，账户的开设时间是1944年12月7号，那些极有可能是留着鲜血的纳粹黄金。  
瓦修的动作犹豫了一下，他搓着纸张卷起的一角，问：“我还要保管这些东西多久？”  
基尔伯特看出了瓦修原本平静的脸上眉头已经皱起，他坦然地承认那笔钱就是赃款：“本大爷从威廉大街七十七号的保险柜里找到的，我命令亲兵带着这些东西逃到了日内瓦开了这个账户，还在湖边买了个小别墅住了下来。”瓦修并不想去知道坐在椅子里的那个麻烦制造机是怎么拿到这笔钱，也同样不想知道他要用这笔巨款来干什么，但他隐约猜到可能和史塔西日益壮大的情报网有关。瓦修把记着盖尔·古德里安的那页资料撕下来交给基尔伯特，让这个虚假身份的账户就此消失。  
“你想换成现金还是直接拿黄金？”瓦修站在电话边上准备给银行经理打电话。  
“把那些金灿灿的硬通货给本大爷就行了。”基尔伯特比划了一下金砖的形状，“拿标准一公斤的金条给我，而且上面什么印记都不要有。”  
在等待银行的人把钱送过来的时间里，他想起了被隐去的命令关键部分：留在日内瓦，可使用黄金作为生活经费。他的亲兵在把房子转手给拿着基尔伯特信物的弗朗西斯之后，便用镰刀自杀了。而他调查他在日内瓦的生活轨迹，发现他基本上不出门，别墅位置偏僻也没有邻居，他最常做的事情就是照顾他自己开垦的麦田。  
亲兵是个东普鲁士人，在战争开始之前是个农民，在故乡普鲁士消失之后，他在远离故土的地方种着小麦，记忆中的村庄升起炊烟、麦田的田埂上孩子们追着为首的那个白发男人。一切都是记忆中的样子。当法国人找到他的时候，他正在收割小麦。  
弗朗西斯转述这件事情的时候，说：“他死之前的眼神……很安详。”  
基尔伯特提着一袋子的金条穿着还没来得及换的脏衣服，坐在公园的长椅上，一边抽烟一边向弗朗西斯含糊不清地说：“你应该阻止他的。”  
“他动作太快了，没人能救下一个想死的人，他见到我，认出我是谁……”弗朗西斯顿了一下，“他朝我鞠躬，朝你的铁十字敬礼，然后就在麦田里结束了自己的生命。”  
他们两个不再谈论这个话题，一个抽着烟，一个喝着酒。不远处的钢琴被人奏响，他们抬头看向钢琴，伊万也正在看他们。  
基尔伯特回到船上，把装着黄金的背包塞到柜子里，去浴室冲了个澡。船上的大部分人出去了，伊万的姐姐冬妮娅和妹妹娜塔莉亚在甲板上透气吹风。如果不是一国三票的缘故，伊万可能不会让她们两个一直呆在日内瓦。托里斯和爱德华都已经回到了莫斯科的别墅里，只有莱维斯因为不小心评价伊万最近心情不错，而被继续留在日内瓦。伊万总是面带微笑，就算是生气了也是笑眯眯的，他总是喜怒不定，让人捉摸不透，他是盘踞在东欧的皇帝，身边的人时刻要保持小心谨慎。  
在很多年之后，苏联被冠以独裁者的名号，似乎无人记得这个庞大的红色联盟成立初期也是象征着无限美好的愿望的。这种意识早就存在了，从大家对伊万·布拉金斯基的称呼就看得出来。但他早就杀死了皇帝。  
王室对革命一词的恐惧从法国大革命开始，在俄罗斯革命的时候，断头台被再次摆在他们的面前；他们看向身侧的显体时，眼神都发生了改变，这些无法杀死的显体一旦对王室举起屠刀或是对王室被屠杀坐视不理——对人而言是灭顶之灾。王族是否有必要存在，在第二次世界大战开始初期、战事危急的时刻，欧洲大陆上的人都还在讨论。  
为什么大家不再忠诚于王室？因为人民热爱自由，而且不希望把自己口袋里的钱上交给一群吉祥物。在漫长的历史中王室早就失去了一开始的作用，西洋棋中分数最高的就是王后棋，因为王后象征着联姻，象征着外戚！当时代改变，娶了这个国家的公主或是嫁给了这个国家的国王不再能起实际作用的时候，改变就发生了：一旦不被需要，就会被舍弃。  
新的思想、新的价值观、新的格局，让旧物早就在不知不觉中消失。在新的棋盘上，棋手和棋子混在一起，不到结束，没人能分辨他们各自究竟扮演什么样的角色。

阿尔弗雷德在七月二十一日的时候驱车来到了弗朗西斯的别墅，伊万·布拉金斯基、弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦、亚瑟·柯克兰和王耀正在会场里签署《日内瓦会议最后宣言》，而他不打算在这上面签字。他不服，他不会眼睁睁地看着远东的势力被苏联那边压过去。  
他来这里除了等弗朗西斯回来之外就是想见见那个神出鬼没的基尔伯特·贝什米特——他亲爱的老师。阿尔弗雷德对基尔伯特的感情包含着尊重和害怕，同时他非常喜欢这个凶巴巴的老师。在他小时候，每次基尔伯特到了新大陆，他就跟着这个和他一样喜欢往危险地带钻的混蛋到处跑。这个混蛋还是个不把他逗哭不罢休的混世魔王，但是他就是喜欢和基尔伯特玩。  
等到了独立战争时期，他几乎天天都被基尔伯特骂哭或者打哭，半夜被拎起来也是常有的事情。但当训练结束，基尔伯特又开始和他一起混到侦察的队伍里去，或者去往各地的反抗军的秘密联系点。  
他到的时候基尔伯特真的如情报所说一样，在弗朗西斯的别墅边上种小麦。  
“看见这一头金发本大爷还以为谁家麦子熟了呢，”基尔伯特看见了阿尔弗雷德，开心地朝他打招呼，“好久不见，我亲爱的小家伙。”  
阿尔弗雷德拿着一个新鲜出炉的起司蛋糕，在听见基尔伯特对他的称呼后撇了撇嘴。他穿着一身深蓝色西装，这身行头绝对是要去参加会议才会穿的，但是他想反正白宫那边都不打算签，他也没必要去。于是，他跑来找日内瓦唯一一个闲着的显体，顺便躲一下会议。他把蛋糕放在了桌子上，然后站在门廊下朝基尔伯特喊话：“老东西，吃蛋糕吗？”  
基尔伯特不怀好意地在麦田里大笑起来，他从麦田里走了出来，把脏兮兮的袖套砸向阿尔弗雷德，嘴里还大喊着：“西装不错啊！”阿尔弗雷德躲掉了袖套的攻击，然后裤腿被沾满了泥的鞋子砸到了。基尔伯特见状笑得更欢了，他指着阿尔弗雷德的腿说：“你知道为什么你跳舞一直不好吗？宝贝你四肢有些不协调。”  
“老基尔，你这是在偷袭！”阿尔弗雷德面对基尔伯特的批评立刻回击。  
“哦！闪电战本来就是我的特长啊。”基尔伯特光着脚走到了阿尔弗雷德边上，他打量着穿戴整齐的男孩，感叹，“我们有七年没见了，你倒是对本大爷的行踪了如指掌啊。”  
“我听佐伊说，你从来没对特工下过死手，为什么不久前你会杀了街上那个特工？只是因为他目睹了你带着一大笔钱从瑞士的办公室里出来吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，“或者你在向中情局示威？”  
“那些人像是苍蝇一样一直出现在我边上，连我的假期都一直出现，真的很烦人。”  
“苍蝇围绕的东西，一般都不是什么好东西啊。”  
“是啊，像是尸体之类的。”  
“嚯，”阿尔弗雷德朝基尔伯特翻了一个大大的白眼，“情报里面说，你过得惨极了，伊万算计你去维也纳杀了那些史塔西特工，您看上去过得不错。”他顿了一下，挖苦基尔伯特说：“您亲手杀了自己的部下是个什么感受？”  
“混小子，有你这么聊天的吗？”基尔伯特扬起手臂，阿尔弗雷德下意识地往后缩了一下，但是基尔伯特没有真的要动手，而是发出一声冷笑，“我两次处决部下，都只是因为没有意义的事情。希特勒最后还是死了，那个计划本来执行度就很低，想知道这是种什么感受？”基尔伯特笑得露出了尖牙，“让我拔你片指甲，你就能切身感受到了。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着基尔伯特的表情居然悄悄地把手背到了后面去，他踌躇了一会儿，问：“你恨他吗？”  
“谁？”基尔伯特赏了小朋友一个大大的白眼。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基！”阿尔弗雷德吼出了一个名字。  
“嗯哼？你想策反我。”基尔伯特靠在门廊的柱子上，无奈地摇着头，“本大爷可不敢恨他，最多只是诅咒他一下，像是不小心从高的地方摔下去之类的。”基尔伯特又补充说，“而且千万不要死，高位截瘫就好。”  
“呵，长官您真幽默。”阿尔弗雷德干笑着说。  
基尔伯特注视绿色的麦田，这片充满生机的麦子让他想起了东普鲁士的农村，安静的村庄，广阔的天空，像是田园诗中的安静画面。他猜想那位被他忘记名字的亲兵也是这么想的，在未经战火的地方，缅怀那片焦土。他叹了口气，对阿尔弗雷德说：“我能活着，因为伊万·布拉金斯基每周给我签一份文件。本大爷在历史上换过名字，现在我又换了一个。”他再次笑了起来，“复活在我，生命也在我，信我的人，虽然死了，也必复活。凡活着信我的人，必永远不死。[ 《约翰福音》11章25节。]”  
“我以为共产党都是唯物主义者，无神论者。”阿尔弗雷德听到基尔伯特说出圣经上的内容，坐到椅子上翘着腿朝基尔伯特说。  
“普鲁士的前身是条顿骑士团，中世纪三大骑士团之一。”基尔伯特说完自己都开始叹气，“向其他人介绍自己从前的身份感觉自己惨极了，和写墓志铭似的。”  
“你已经不再是普鲁士了。”阿尔弗雷德补充了一句。  
“我的名字是基尔伯特·贝什米特，所以我没办法成为一个新的人，我只是复生，但依旧是我。”基尔伯特突然正经地对阿尔弗雷德说话，“你是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，所以你就算独立了也不能说作为殖民地的不是你，那是过去的你，但是因为已经是过去了，所以现在没人能杀得了他。”  
“我们没办法消除历史，只要脑海中存在那些记忆，你和你的过去一直都会是一个人。换句话说，普鲁士是基尔伯特·贝什米特，基尔伯特·贝什米特却不只是普鲁士。我记得，我活着。”说完这些话，基尔伯特真想抽根烟。  
骑士。阿尔弗雷德想起了些什么，惊愕地盯着基尔伯特说：“弗朗西斯半真半假地告诉我，这里的地下室的棺材里放着一位骑士的棺椁，那是你的东西。弗朗西斯在会议上非常不配合我，因为他这次的同盟是你。”阿尔弗雷德是在基尔伯特说他自己曾经是骑士团的时候才捋顺了那些线索，他十分懊恼自己居然没有早点发现这件事情，他应该早些来找基尔伯特的。  
“弗朗西斯因为才你亡国，他居然能放过你。”阿尔弗雷德一脸不可思议的样子，他无法理解为什么弗朗西斯和基尔伯特能结盟，“天呐……你们比我想象中的要……更加卑鄙。”  
“卑鄙吗？棋子不是黑的就是白的，可是把人当做棋子的时候黑白的界限可没那么明确。伊万·布拉金斯基就比你谨慎多了，他只染指自己能控制的棋子，而你居然想去控制那个爆发大革命的地方，你没亲眼见过弗朗西斯最恐怖的样子。”基尔伯特欣赏阿尔弗雷德的直白，但是依然嘲笑着说，“我们从最黑暗的日子里开始战斗，在欧洲这块不大的土地上争夺有限的资源来建国。我们都经历过什么？阿尔弗雷德你什么都不知道。”  
“呵哈哈哈……”正说着基尔伯特忍不住笑了起来，止住笑之后又一直在摇头；他最近老是想起法国大革命时的弗朗西斯，濒临破产，身体虚弱，最后选择孤注一掷在牌局上甩出改变命运的骰子。“不是只有你喜爱自由，弗朗西斯知道你想要帮助他，你一直觉得你做得不够。”他看着由震惊转为苦笑的阿尔弗雷德，只好放软了语气说，“但事实上，你已经在不知不觉中越过了帮助和控制的界限。”他看着失落的阿尔弗雷德，补充说，“我们都爱你。”  
“我也爱你们，”阿尔弗雷德低着头回应基尔伯特的话，“你不用这样来安慰我，我已经不再是个孩子了，最多只能说是依旧在成长。”他没有去看基尔伯特，而是转头望着那片麦田说话。  
“孩子只会破坏规则，只有大人才会建立规则，”弗朗西斯不知道什么时候已经回来了，他蹲到情绪低落的阿尔弗雷德面前，揉着他的脑袋，说出了一句看似温柔，但又掀开了现实的遮羞布的话，“我们阿尔弗雷德已经长大了。”  
阿尔弗雷德曾经无比痛恨欧洲的虚伪，直到他变得和他们一样。从欧洲来的移民带来了欧洲的文化和虚伪，他们想要的是一个理想国，在那里每个人都是在分配经济下拿着粮票等在商店门口的顾客，翘首期盼玻璃门的打开。他们往门口挤去，踩到了其他人，推到了其他人，没人在意其他人。早在第一次世界大战之后弗朗西斯和亚瑟就轻易地把他推到了人群的最前面，使他在前行中迷失。现在，再一次地，他被独自一人扔在了海（时代的大海）中央，他却没有迷失方向，他是海洋之子。  
“我们都是自由的，是吗？”阿尔弗雷德抬眼认真地看着弗朗西斯夹杂了血色的蓝色虹膜。弗朗西斯笑着点了点头，阿尔弗雷德曾经在梦想与现实中迷失，但他现在不会了。他露出一个灿烂的笑容，说：“Goodbye，father.[ 这是个双关，Goodbye有永别和再见的意思，Father有父亲和神父的意思。  
]”  
那本是个无风的晴天，阿尔弗雷德走到汽车边，回头看看弗朗西斯，又看看基尔伯特，觉得脸上被风吹得有些凉。


End file.
